Shirushi
by Inner Angel
Summary: La muerte de Naraku trajo consigo un nuevo reto para Inuyasha y Kagome. ¿Cómo continuar viviendo entre dos mundos tan distintos?. Uno de los dos deberá hacer un sacrificio. . . La batalla más dura de sus vidas está por empezar.
1. Si te decides

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama de "Shirushi", es propiedad de Inner Angel

-o-

La muerte de Naraku trajo consigo un nuevo reto para Inuyasha y Kagome. ¿Cómo continuar viviendo entre dos mundos tan distintos?. Uno de los dos deberá hacer un sacrificio… La batalla más dura de sus vidas está por empezar.

NDA: Contiene lenguaje medianamente fuerte y situaciones maduras (read: lemon ahead XD). La historia es cannon hasta donde llegó el anime, por lo que algunos hechos no coinciden con los últimos acontecimientos del manga. En cualquier caso, esta es mi versión de lo que ocurriría una vez que Naraku sea destruido y Kagome entienda realmente lo que significa tener una relación con un hombre mitad demonio. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Enjoy!

**EDIT 29-03-08:** Solo a se le ocurre eliminar el uso de los guiones para la separación de escenas de forma retroactiva. En fin, ya que tenía que subir de nuevo los capítulos para arreglar el desastre, aproveche para releer y corregir algunos errores de acentuación y ortografía. Nada más ha sido cambiado.

**-o-**

**Shirushi**

**By InnerAngel**

**-o-**

**-o- c1 / Si te decides…**

Era otoño.

Las hojas de los árboles cubrían parcialmente el suelo del bosque formando un manto ocre que era barrido constantemente por la brisa. En el aire el olor característico a tierra y humedad inundaba los sentidos del hanyo. Su cabello blanco y plateado reflejaba la escasa luz del final del día.

Estaba de pie en medio del bosque. Los ojos cerrados. Las manos apoyadas en la cintura. Su rostro levantado al cielo, moviéndose ligeramente con cada respiración profunda que hacía, rastreando las esencias del aire. Esa era su postura típica, desafiante y a la vez desenfadada.

Una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro dejando ver brevemente su afilado colmillo.

Ya estaba aquí, de vuelta.

La verdad era que la había extrañado mucho, como siempre que se marchaba a _'su mundo'_. Claro, esto era algo que su orgullo no le permitía admitir, pero en su corazón la verdad lo atormentaba insistentemente en cada día de su ausencia.

La necesitaba.

Su presencia era como un calmante corriendo por sus venas. Estar a su lado le daba paz, le ayudaba a tranquilizar su mente y a pensar con claridad. Estar con ella lo hacía más fuerte.

Invencible.

Al mismo tiempo ella lo hacía vulnerable. Era su punto débil. Si algo llegara a pasarle, él jamás se lo perdonaría… sin contar que jamás sobreviviría sin ella.

Pero era mejor no pensar demasiado en esas cosas o al menos eso creía él. Hasta ahora había sido capaz de proteger a Kagome, y ella le había dado fuerza y razones para vivir. Juntos podían lograrlo todo.

Eso, claro, si realmente iban a permanecer juntos.

Desde la destrucción de Naraku hacía casi un año, estas preocupaciones no habían sino crecido en su mente de manera proporcional al tiempo que pasaban separados, a las ausencias cada vez más prolongadas.

Finalmente Inuyasha no podía seguir huyendo de sí mismo y sus sentimientos. Aunque el hacer frente a lo que en verdad deseaba su corazón sólo parecía estar complicando más las cosas para él. Hasta el momento las posibles soluciones a su dilema se concentraban todas en una meta común:

Lograr que Kagome se quede en la era Sengoku… permanentemente.

Si, era egoísta y descaradamente machista, pero era lo único que pensaba desde su partida hacía un mes. Las palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse aun resonaban en su cabeza como un mal presagio.

'_Tal vez sea hora de continuar con nuestras vidas… ¿no lo crees? Venir aquí ya no tiene mucho sentido'._

¡Rayos!

De un salto, Inuyasha se puso en movimiento para regresar a la aldea y encontrarse con Kagome y los demás. Tenía que verla cuanto antes y asegurarse de que estaba allí realmente, en carne y hueso. Sana y salva.

Asegurarse de que no volvería a marcharse…

El bosque a su alrededor no era más que un borrón de colores y formas a la velocidad que corría. Su mente seguía trabajando tan rápido como sus pies lo impulsaban hacia adelante.

¿Qué debería hacer? Era el momento de tomar decisiones sin duda.

Eso o perderla irremediablemente.

Nunca antes Inuyasha se había detenido a pensar tanto respecto a su relación con Kagome como en los últimos meses. Mucho menos sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. En general esas cosas le fastidiaban terriblemente por lo que su reacción siempre había sido completamente intuitiva y automática: Su instinto le ordenaba proteger a Kagome con su vida, y eso hacía. Su cuerpo le pedía mantenerse cerca de ella y así lo hacía.

Su mente… bueno, su mente se quedaba convenientemente en blanco. Tenía miedo de pensar y llegar a esa conclusión que permanecía escondida en el fondo de su corazón y que se había negado durante años a enfrentar. Después de todo, el hacerlo una vez sólo le había traído las peores desgracias a él y a Kikyo.

Era precisamente por eso que Kagome se molestaba tanto con él. Las constantes evasivas y ambigüedades de su carácter no sólo no llenaban en absoluto sus expectativas, sino que la habían lastimado progresivamente. Él lo sabía bien, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Él se conformaba, pero ella…

Para las mujeres humanas el tema tenía una importancia fundamental y parecían no pensar en otra cosa. Después de años de lidiar con Kagome aun estaba lejos de comprenderla, si es que alguna vez lo había logrado en alguna medida. Sus reacciones decían una cosa y sus palabras otra. Era un círculo vicioso pues parecía que ella estaba en una guerra permanente consigo misma y sus sentimientos.

Eso era algo que tenían en común.

Luchar constantemente contra quienes eran, lo que sentían y su propia naturaleza era quizás la clave de la relación que llevaban. Visto así sonaba como una aberración claro, pero en vedad tenía mucho sentido. Ambos luchaban por sobreponerse a una parte de sus pasados, mientras buscaban un lugar donde encajar. Un lugar que fuera propio. Que pudiesen llamar suyo. Una identidad única. Reconocimiento ganado en base a esfuerzo.

Más allá de eso, el hanyo se perdía. Las expectativas de Kagome giraban en torno a él, evidentemente, pero sus sentimientos eran tan confusos como los suyos. Él podía olerlo claramente gracias a su parte yokai. Las señales que emitía el cuerpo de Kagome le hablaban de pasión intensa, al tiempo que de miedo y rechazo, todo junto envuelto en mucho mal carácter y con un _osuwari_ rompe huesos para rematar.

Y esa era precisamente una de las cosas que lo volvían loco de ella. El aroma que despedía su cuerpo era único. Dulce y picante. Erótico e inocente. Y francamente le hacia hervir la sangre. Le hacia desearla. Querer poseerla en cuerpo y alma.

Le hacia sentir ganas de salir huyendo lo más lejos que fuese posible.

Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Con las ideas más confusas que al inicio, Inuyasha se detuvo ágilmente sobre la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos a la entrada de la aldea.

Se puso en cuclillas y cerró los ojos de nuevo para rastrear el aire. Estaban muy cerca aunque no los veía. Seguramente estaban ya en casa de la vieja Kaede o en…

Un golpe seco en la cabeza casi lo hace caer.

"Llegas tarde tonto".

"Keh, no es tu problema… ¡y bájate ya!".

El pequeño kitsune había aterrizado directo sobre su cabeza, y parecía muy cómodo aferrado a su cabellera.

"¿O si no, qué?".

Tan pronto la mano de Inuyasha estaba sosteniendo al pequeño zorro por su esponjosa colita, como Shippo le dejaba un nuevo juego de dientes clavados en la muñeca. A estas alturas, todo era parte del saludo rutinario entre ambos. Era hasta cariñoso para sus estándares normales.

"Oye, ya suéltame de una vez…", refunfuñó Inuyasha sacudiendo la mano para librarse del firme mordisco. Shippo lo soltó dando entonces un salto atrás para aterrizar en una rama vecina.

"Kagome-Mama llegó hace una hora, y no se que tenga pero estoy seguro que es tú culpa", le acusó de inmediato con una rabia un tanto sobreactuada.

"¿De qué rayos hablas… qué le pasa a Kagome?"

El pequeño kitsune se cruzó de brazos en su mejor postura de censura. "No lo se, no ha querido decir nada desde que llegó, pero yo la conozco y está muy molesta… y si está molesta es porque tú le hiciste algo como siempre. No tienes respeto Inuyasha, eres cruel… eres egoísta y nunca la tomas en consideración cuando ella lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti y …!?". Shippo abrió los ojos y se encontró hablando con un espacio vacío. Inuyasha saltaba a sus espaldas a toda velocidad guiado por su nariz.

"¡Eepp no me dejes hablando solito… Inuyashaaaa!!". Shippo se lanzó tras el hanyo que ya estaba llegando a destino. Con un último salto aterrizó directamente ante la puerta de Kaede y entró sin preámbulos. Sus ojos recorrieron de inmediato la habitación hasta ubicar a su presa.

Kagome se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas delante del fuego, tratando de alejar el frío que comenzaba a hacer por las noches en esa época del año. Estaba vestida de forma casual y no con su típico uniforme del colegio. _'¿Qué le había dicho la última vez?' _ Se preguntó Inuyasha. Que ya no tenía que ir más esa escuela a perder el tiempo en exámenes. Mejor. Ya no tendría más excusas para estar yendo y viniendo.

Su cuerpo estaba de espaldas a la entrada por lo que no podía verle el rostro, pero algo en sus movimientos rígidos, en la forma en que frotaba sus manos buscando el evasivo calor le confirmó la advertencia del kitsune.

"Vas a quedarte allí sin decir nada o piensas deleitarnos con tu profunda y amena conversación".

Las palabras de Miroku lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y sólo entonces reparó realmente en los demás ocupantes de la pequeña habitación. Sentados en círculo en torno al fuego, el monje estaba acompañado de Kohaku, Sango y Kaede. Shippo ya le había alcanzado, y estaba sentándose junto a Kirara. Todos estaban mirándolo atentamente, muy divertidos por su despiste desde que había entrado al lugar hacía más de dos minutos. Kagome se volvió hacia él entonces, notando su presencia por primera vez.

"¡Keh!", fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar un par de pasos hacia un lado de la puerta y dejarse caer pesadamente contra la pared. Con cuidado colocó a Tessaiga entre sus brazos y piernas, apoyándola en su hombro.

Kagome lo miró por unos momentos más y apartó la vista, fijando sus ojos en el fuego que ardía placidamente. Su silencio, acompañado de la actitud indiferente –y bastante sosegada para su carácter– del hanyo, sólo sirvió para confirmar las sospechas de sus amigos.

Era evidente que algo estaba pasando entre ambos. Habían llegado a un momento de mucha tensión en su relación, en el que debían sincerar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos por el otro y tomar decisiones. Eso, o las cosas iban a ponerse realmente muy feas.

En cualquier caso, Sango no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la depresión de sus amigos contagiase a todos en una ocasión tan importante como la que los reunía. De hecho toda la situación era perfecta para ayudar a sus dos compañeros a superar este momento. O al menos, así lo habían planeado ella y Miroku.

"Bueno dejen ya las caras largas, si parece que vienen a un funeral y no a una boda". Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al máximo sorprendida ante las palabras de la exterminadora. Un tinte de vergüenza coloreó de inmediato sus mejillas.

"Lo siento mucho Sango-chan. Tienes razón la ocasión es para estar alegres…", una sonrisa evidentemente forzada apareció en su rostro sin llegar a su mirada. Pero Sango no se dejó desanimar por ello.

"No tiene importancia ya, no te preocupes", dijo poniéndose de pie y halando a Kagome con ella. "Quiero mostrarte el vestido que voy a ponerme. Apenas ayer lo terminaron las costureras del pueblo. Le incorporaron algunas de tus ideas modernas…".

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación seguidas por un Shippo que iba rebotando de alegría sobre la espalda de Kohaku. Kaede cerró el grupo, dejando caer tras de sí la cortinilla que separaba ambas habitaciones, amortiguando así las voces y risas que ya resonaban al fondo. Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron solos en la habitación. Entonces el monje volvió toda su atención a su amigo.

"Ahórratelo Miroku… no estoy de animo para uno de tus discursos", dijo de entrada el hanyo sabiendo de antemano lo que se le venía. El monje lo miró con curiosidad por unos instantes, dejando escapar luego un suspiro de resignación como respuesta.

"Como gustes. Tú sabes muy bien que debes tomar una decisión. Es cosa tuya lo que hagas ahora. Solo te pido que decidas de una vez y no lastimes más a Kagome-san…"

"Yo nunca le haría daño a Kagome idiota… no sabes nada…"

"Lastimarla es lo que haces con tu indiferencia. Una respuesta desfavorable por dolorosa que sea es mejor que vivir constantemente en la incertidumbre… como tu has tenido a Kagome todos estos años…".

Con esas crudas palabras se puso de pie. Era mejor dejarlo solo ahora para que meditara sobre lo que debía hacer, pues era evidente que se encontraba en un punto más allá de las palabras de consejo o ánimo. Su silencio ante la provocación que había puesto en sus palabras así lo confirmaba.

Caminó a hasta la puerta de salida en donde se detuvo un instante más para mirar de nuevo al hanyo, con el cariño de los amigos que lo han compartido todo reflejado claramente en su rostro. Antes de salir el monje le dijo lo que sabía, estaba carcomiendo la conciencia de su compañero.

"Sea cual sea tu decisión Inuyasha, ninguno de tus amigos va a pensar menos de ti… o a dejar de quererte… Ni siquiera Kagome-san".

Rayos.

Detestaba que eso pasara.

Que sus sentimientos fueran tan transparentes para sus amigos cuando él había pasado la mayor parte de su vida poniendo barreras para alejar a la gente, era algo en verdad frustrante. Evitar a toda costa que las personas se le acercaran demasiado o pudieran llegar a conocerle se había convertido en su especialidad. Hacía tiempo que decidió no permitir que otro ser humano lo lastimara como cuando era niño, y él y su madre eran rechazados por todos a su alrededor a cuenta de ser distintos.

Los humanos por todas sus virtudes también podían ser los más crueles de los seres con aquello que no podían comprender. Y ciertamente un hombre mitad demonio, engendrado del amor de dos criaturas tan distintas era algo que la mayoría condenaba como una aberración de la naturaleza.

"Mnnn… el monje tiene mucha razón. El amo Inuyasha no debe seguir evadiendo su responsabilidad. En cualquier caso no es propio de su rango y….".

Un sonoro palmetazo interrumpió la perorata de la pequeña pulga Myoga. Inuyasha la dejó aplastada como papel a un lado de su cuello. Ya estaba más que fastidiado de que todos le dijesen que hacer. ¡Keh!. Como si fuera tan fácil tomar una decisión semejante. Ninguno sabía verdaderamente las consecuencias… ni siquiera él.

Pero lo que realmente le perturbaba de momento era que el monje pervertido había dado en clavo una vez más. La reacción de Kagome y de todos sus compañeros ante lo que estaba por hacer lo asustaba más de lo que se sentía cómodo admitiendo, pues no podría culparlos si terminaban odiándolo. Él también se detestaba a sí mismo por su propia indecisión de años y por lo que ahora se planteaba hacer.

Era verdad que le había hecho mucho daño y cada día que pasaba se hacia más y más obvio en su mirada y sus gestos. Ella estaba tratando de aferrase a él y él le había dado continuamente la espalda.

Kagome se merecía mucho más que un idiota como él, eso estaba claro. Pero su naturaleza tremendamente posesiva y agresiva le había impedido hacer lo correcto y apartarse de su lado. Dejarla hacer su vida independiente, lejos de él. A la larga hubiese sido mejor para ella y para todos.

"Maldición… esto es muy complicado", dijo en voz baja haciendo rebotar su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de golpear por la fuerza algo de sentido común en su cerebro. Seguir sus instintos era lo único que podía hacer. Seguir sus instintos y rogar a todos los dioses que Kagome estuviera a gusto con su decisión. Si lo contrario ocurría… no quería ni pensar en el infierno que se desataría.

Sacudió la cabeza. Nah, pensar de ese modo lo haría dudar de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la vieja Kaede minutos antes y sus ojos se habían posado de nuevo en la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y el aliento, toda la batalla interna que había sostenido consigo mismo desde que detectara su presencia cesó de inmediato.

En ese momento entendió con claridad lo que debía hacer. Por las consecuencias y los detalles se preocuparía después.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Cerró los ojos y su mente se relajó. Luego de todo lo que habían vivido –y sobrevivido– juntos, no podía ser de otra forma.

Imágenes de las aventuras compartidas durante los años de lucha se formaron en su mente. Los buenos y los malos momentos estaban todos allí y habían llevado directamente a su victoria sobre Naraku.

Fue entonces, durante los momentos finales de la batalla, cuando Inuyasha comprendió cual era la verdadera fuente del poder inagotable de Kagome y el por qué su alma se sentía tan atraída y atada a la de ella y la de Kikyo.

Con un bufido se acomodó mejor contra la dura pared. Ya había pasado un año pero parecía que todo hubiese ocurrido apenas ayer…

-o-

_Naruku estaba atrapado en el fondo de la caverna. La misma donde todo comenzó –cuando él aun era el ladrón Onigumo y Kikyo no escatimó esfuerzos en cuidarle y sanar sus heridas. Su cuerpo informe y parcialmente destruido delataba que su esencia se encontraba muy herida y debilitada, pero en modo alguno estaba aun derrotado. No era casual que la batalla terminase precisamente en ese, de todos los sitios posibles. Pero el lugar de su nacimiento no sería su tumba como esperaban sus oponentes, sino el lugar de su renacimiento como otra criatura, nueva y aun más fuerte que Naraku, con el verdadero poder de la Shikon no tama finalmente en su manos._

_Haciéndole frente a pocos metros, Inuyasha apenas se sostenía de pie, precariamente apoyado en Tessaiga. Su cuerpo no estaba en mejor estado que el de Naraku, con un agujero que le traspasaba de lado a lado a la altura del hombro, y múltiples y profundas heridas que contribuían al charco de sangre que crecía a sus pies._

_A un lado Kaede y Sango trataban de revivir por todos los medios a Miroku, que se había interpuesto entre ellas y el último ataque de Naraku para protegerlas. Su shakujo se había roto y una profunda herida marcaba ahora su rostro desde la frente, cruzando toda su cara hasta la otra mejilla. Casi perdió un ojo y parte de la oreja derecha, pero gracias a la rápida intervención de la vieja sacerdotisa sobreviviría con tan sólo una cicatriz para mostrar._

_El llanto sosegado de Shippo –aferrado al brazo de Miroku– era el único sonido que acompañaba las respiraciones laboriosas de ambos contrincantes, quienes se observaban en silencio, sopesando las fuerzas que le quedaban al otro y preparándose para el golpe final. _

_Con el estado más que lamentable en el que se encontraban todos ya no habría otra oportunidad. _

"_Ku-ku-ku, te ves cansado Inuyasha. Estas seguro de que puedes continuar defendiendo a tus amigos. Eres todo lo que se interpone entre ellos y su muerte… a menos que se entreguen a mi de una vez"._

"_¡Keh, cállate ya! Ni creas que me vas a asustar con tus tonterías. ¡Estas acabado Naraku!. Ya ni siquiera puedes regenerar tu cuerpo…"._

_La expresión del monstruo cambió ligeramente. Era cierto. El nivel de daño en esta batalla lo había colocado en una posición demasiado vulnerable. Como nunca antes lo había estado. Pero por otro lado, ya todos los que se le oponían estaban acabados. Sólo le restaba Inuyasha, quien aun podía suponer algún peligro para él, aunque la posibilidad era, francamente, remota._

_Un movimiento apenas perceptible le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el suelo frente a él. Allí, tendida en la tierra, Kagome se movía lentamente, tratando de girarse para erguirse. Su cuerpo protestaba por el esfuerzo. Su rostro contraído de dolor y marcado por las lágrimas y la sangre que no habían parado de manar de las varias heridas en su cuerpo._

"_¡Kagome!"._

_El grito de Inuyasha le hizo recuperar un poco más el sentido. Aturdida, alzó los ojos y vio al hanyo mal herido, con la preocupación evidente en la expresión de su rostro. Era increíble ver como su cuerpo estaba terriblemente lastimado pero aun seguía funcionando tan sólo por la fuerza inagotable de su terquedad y deseo de luchar para proteger. _

_Kagome sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente en su pecho ante el desastroso resultado del sacrificio de él y del resto de sus amigos en la batalla. Estaban siendo derrotados nuevamente por un Naraku que cada vez más se le revelaba como un ser verdaderamente invencible._

"_Kagome contéstame, ¿estas bien?"_

_Apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza, su garganta estaba contraída de tanto gritar y llorar como para articular palabra. Entonces volteó para observar lo que quedaba de Naraku a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntó en una mezcla de indignación y pura desesperación. Cómo este monstruo aun estaba de pie después de todo lo que habían hecho. De todos los ataques y de los sacrificios, nada había resultado suficiente para acabarle._

_La trampa del Clan de los Lobos_ _liderados por Koga y Ayame había funcionado a las mil maravillas para atraerlo y contenerlo; sin embargo él estaba preparado, los había engañado usando a sus marionetas y sirvientes para acabar con la mayoría. Ahora Koga estaba muerto. ¡Muerto!. Su vida terminada en el intento vano de destruirle con la propia perla de Shikon que al final le había consumido a él también en su energía maligna. Su cuerpo junto con la perla habían sido absorbidos por Naraku, que con todo se había vuelto aun más fuerte. _

_Hachi, Yaken, Ginta,_ _Jinenji, y tantos otros amigos y enemigos yacían muertos también a los pies del maldito monstruo. Hasta Sesshomaru había sido derrotado y se encontraba sangrando lentamente hacia lo que parecía el final del orgulloso inugami._

_En ese momento, todos los que quedaban en pie concentraron sus esfuerzos para realizar un último ataque usando la madera sagrada del Goshinboku y el último fragmento purificado por Kikyo y que finalmente había sido extraído del cuerpo de Kohaku sin matarle. La combinación en una flecha de estas energías sagradas dirigidas directamente al corazón de Naraku debía ser suficiente para lograr vulnerar su poder de regeneración y entonces poder acabarlo. La flecha de Kagome con el Bakuryuha de Inuyasha habían dado directo en el blanco con una gran explosión que barrió con la barrera y el cuerpo monstruoso de Naraku. _

_Fue entonces, cuando por unos breves y gloriosos instantes todos pensaron que finalmente lo habían logrado. Que la masa informe que decrecía disolviéndose en el suelo estaba liquidada y definitivamente lo habían derrotado. La perla estaba ahora completa y al contacto con la mano de Kagome se había purificado e integrado en su cuerpo tal y como había estado escondida desde el principio, antes de haber cruzado el pozo hacia la era Sengoku por primera vez._

_Ya casi empezaban a celebrar cuando, sin aviso, los restos del demonio habían explotado en todas direcciones rodeando a los sobrevivientes y absorbiéndolos en su cuerpo. Y ella también hubiese sido absorbida sino hubiera sido por el sacrificio de Kikyo, que sin explicación le había salvado la vida empleando todo lo que restaba de su poder de Miko. La imagen de su cuerpo reducido a barro y huesos delante de ella era algo que nunca la dejaría en paz por el resto de sus días, como tampoco los motivos de la sacerdotisa para salvarla, cuando –estaba segura– en realidad la odiaba._

_Entre tanto, la lucha continuó con más pérdidas hasta llegar a la cueva en donde se encontraban y lo que siempre había temido en sus peores pesadillas estaba a punto de ocurrir. _

_Esta era la batalla final. Todos los sentidos de su cuerpo se lo decían. _

_El destino de todos estaba a punto de decidirse, y el resultado sólo podía ser_ _uno: la destrucción de uno de los dos híbridos entre los que se encontraba ahora. _

_Y ella no podía, no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si Inuyasha… si él llegara a…morir…_

_Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su poder estaba agotado y la perla purificada y absorbida dentro de su cuerpo nuevamente para protegerla del demonio, no podía ser usada. _

_No había salida –sólo quedaba lo inevitable. _

_Sus ojos recorrieron la deformidad que era el cuerpo de Naraku hasta llegar a su rostro humano. A pesar del daño recibido él aun tenía la confianza suficiente para sonreír placidamente, como si este fuese uno de sus juegos en los que él siempre conocía el final de antemano. La sola idea mando un escalofrío por toda la espalda de Kagome. _

_En ese instante en el que la rabia, la impotencia y el miedo comprimían su espíritu, le ocurrió algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido mientras le miraba. Por primera vez en todos los años de intensa lucha, Higurashi Kagome vio en el fondo de sus ojos a la criatura delante de ella tal cual era, y entonces todo estuvo claro. Todo tenía sentido finalmente para ella. _

_Se puso de pie con una fuerza que no sabía que le restaba y caminó hacia el monstruo. Vagamente podía escuchar los gritos de Inuyasha y los demás diciéndole que se apartara. Pero su objetivo estaba claro en su mente. Nada detuvo su paso hasta llegar y detenerse justo frente al monstruo, cuya expresión era ahora una de cautela, aunque igual de confiada en su victoria final. _

_Lo que hizo entonces dejó a todos absolutamente perplejos._

_Kagome abrazó a Naraku._

_Lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó deslizando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo con ternura. Un abrazo simple, sin pretensiones. Un abrazo con la emoción de todos los abrazos que se dan con cariño._

_Algo tan inesperado dejó al monstruo completamente rígido, incapaz de reacción alguna. Inmóvil en los brazos de la mujer que intentaba matar. Como si jamás en la vida alguien se hubiera acercado a él con una intención distinta a la de asesinarle. _

_Sentimientos ajenos a su naturaleza comenzaron a aflorar en contra de su voluntad. La parte de su ser que era humana tenía ahora más fuerza que su parte yukai y la reacción estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo._

_Kagome había logrado ver a un Naraku como había sido antes de convertirse en un demonio, antes de la maldad que consumió su alma, antes de ser el torpe ladrón Onigumo. Antes de todo, cuando tan sólo era un hombre común, solitario, enamorado de una mujer que nunca podría corresponderle. ¿Había sido este el último deseo de Kikyo, cuyos pedazos de alma habían vuelto a su cuerpo con su sacrificio?. Kagome no lo sabía, sólo tenía claro que la violencia no era la respuesta, y que ahora todo dependía de las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar y que no eran suyas en realidad, sino ecos de otra vida..._

"_Perdóname por favor, es mi culpa… todo este dolor por el que has pasado", le dijo susurrándole al oído, su mano acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Perdóname y déjame ayudarte… vuelve a casa por favor"._

_Un sonido que asemejaba mucho a un trueno quebrando los cielos retumbó entonces en la caverna haciendo a todos encogerse y taparse los oídos ante el ensordecedor estruendo. _

_Un grito de dolor acompañó el macabro espectáculo que comenzó a continuación. _

_Naraku se partía literalmente en dos._

_Kagome fue expulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza de la reacción, cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos no se podían apartar de la transformación ante sus ojos. Era como asistir a un nacimiento pero esta vez la criatura expulsada no era un niño sino un hombre de mediana edad quemado y consumido por el odio, mientras que del otro lado una masa informe y palpitante de maldad latía y se contorsionaba en la forma de cientos de monstruos en miniatura, debilitados e incompletos pero destilando maldad pura en un liquido viscoso, grisáceo y nauseabundo que hacía las veces de placenta._

_Tan pronto ambas partes de Naraku se separaron Inuyasha estaba sobre ellas blandiendo con fuerza su espada y plantándose delante de una muy aturdida Kagome._

"_Kaze no Kizu"._

_La fuerza de Tessaiga disolvió hasta la última molécula de la masa monstruosa, barriendo por fin con ello la maldad que tanto dolor les había causado. Ahora sólo restaba la frágil figura de un hombre, cuyo único deseo verdadero en la vida había sido el ser amado._

_Su mano se levantó apenas unos centímetros en dirección a Kagome, su mirada desenfocada tratando de fijar en su retina la imagen de su amor reencarnando._

"_Gra… gra-cias… llévame a… ca-sa"._

_De inmediato Inuyasha estaba a su lado y sin rodeos o remordimientos hundió su espada en el pecho del hombre que había dado origen a todo. El contacto hizo que la materia de su cuerpo se desintegrara en poco más que humo con un silbido escalofriante que les heló a todos el corazón. _

_Aun a pesar de toda su maldad y del sufrimiento causado, Naraku había sido un alma humana en pena. Consumida por su propia maldad. A donde iba ahora ya no tenía remedio, pero la fuerza y el espíritu puro de Kagome y el sacrificio de Kikyo lo habían ayudado a redimirse un poco y a encontrar algo de paz antes de marcharse. El trágico destino de Midoriko y la eterna lucha de su alma dentro de la Shikon no Tama no se repetiría._

_Todo había terminado. Naraku había sido derrotado no por la fuerza bruta –pues nadie era más poderoso que él entonces– sino por el sentimiento puro y sencillo que da origen a todas las cosas. _

_Amor._

-o-

Kagome trataba, sin mucho éxito, de relajarse. Las cálidas aguas acariciaban su cuerpo desnudo y la semi-oscuridad la envolvía en una danza de sombras que se movían lentamente con la llama que ardía en la lámpara a su derecha. Las aguas termales eran un verdadero paraíso luego de un día agitado. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Desde que sus ojos vieron a Inuyasha nuevamente toda su resolución de mantener una indiferente compostura se habían diluido, dejándola con un dolor incomodo en su pecho y la tensión de quien se siente a la espera constante de una desgracia.

¡Odiaba tanto sentirse de ese modo! Más que nada Kagome quería recuperar una paz que no conocía desde que cruzó hacia el pasado cuando apenas tenía 15 años. Naraku estaba destruido y ella tenía ahora 18 años, pero muy poco habían cambiado sus sentimientos en ese tiempo.

Inuyasha era el culpable. O así lo había creído siempre, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Después de todo ella era la que no lograba aceptar su rechazo. Su falta de decisión era en sí misma una forma sutil de decirle que no deseaba nada más serio. Ella era la que continuaba viniendo a la era Sengoku con la excusa de ver a sus amigos, pero en realidad deseando sólo estar cerca del hanyo, sentir su presencia y oír su voz aunque sólo fuese para quejarse y preguntar por el ramen instantáneo.

¿Era realmente tan patética?

Un suspiro se le escapó inconscientemente y la respuesta fue inmediata.

"Estas pensando en Inuyasha, ¿verdad?". La voz de Sango la trajo de nuevo al presente.

"No".

"¡Mentirosa!".

"Bueno, sólo porque pensaba en lo difícil que va a resultar convencerlo de ponerse el kimono para la ceremonia".

"No necesitas hacer excusas. Desde que llegaste ni siquiera le has dirigido la palabra. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo que no me has contado?".

"No… la verdad no ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros", _'y ese es precisamente el problema'_. A duras penas pudo mantener el último comentario para sí misma. No porque no tuviera confianza en Sango, sino porque ya no deseaba seguir dando lástima, discutiendo hasta el cansancio el estado de su inexistente relación con el hanyo.

"Ya veo".

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entonces entre ellas. Sólo se escuchaban los suaves ronquidos de Shippo que flotaba dormido sobre su salvavidas en el agua. Sus movimientos tenían hipnotizada a Kagome que estaba empeñada en mirar cualquier cosa menos a la exterminadora sentada directamente frente a ella. Un vistazo bastaría para convertirla en una masa balbuceante y llorosa fuera de control. Y ya no quería seguir sufriendo o causar más penas a sus amigos. Ella iba a dejar atrás a Inuyasha y todos esos sentimientos de una vez.

En su equipaje estaba esperando la nota que había escrito antes de salir de su casa. Estaba dirigida a Kaede-sama y en ella explicaba que ya no regresaría nunca.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Le dolía mucho dejar a sus mejores amigos atrás, pero no podía seguir viviendo entre dos mundos. No podía seguir aferrándose a Inuyasha. Era hora de continuar con su vida y este era el único camino.

Se marcharía luego de la boda de Sango y Miroku, despidiéndose como si nada y prometiendo volver pronto.

Pero nunca lo haría.

Ya hasta tenía planeado como bloquear el pozo sólo por seguridad –más por ella y la tentación de volver que por Inuyasha, quien sin fragmento de la perla había perdido la habilidad de cruzar mundos.

Su corazón dio un patético salto en su pecho ante la idea. Ni siquiera él podría intentar buscarla, rogarle, hacerla cambiar de opinión... '_si es que se da por enterado, claro'. _Un resoplido cargado de irritación fue la reacción ante la idea de un Inuyasha completamente indiferente a su partida.

"¿Y ahora?", la voz de Sango tenía una nota de risa bajo la pretensión de seriedad. "¿Estas pensando en él?".

"Es un tonto", respondió fallando por completo en mantener la furia fuera de sus palabras.

"Es Inuyasha, está en su naturaleza supongo". Los ojos de la exterminadora analizaban minuciosamente a su amiga. Había visto pasar por su rostro todas las emociones –de la alegría al odio– en el espacio de cinco minutos. Aparentemente Kagome seguía tan confundida e indecisa como siempre respecto a su compañero hanyo.

"No quiero agobiarte con preguntas ni consejos que, es obvio, no quieres escuchar esta noche, pero si deseo decirte algo…".

Se puso lentamente de pie y el frío de la noche le puso la carne de gallina. ¿O era un presentimiento?. Sango no estaba muy segura, pero desde que Kagome había llegado un sentimiento de finalidad se había apoderado de ella cada vez que la veía. Algo estaba por pasar. Y fuese bueno o malo, era inminente.

"_Sea cual sea el camino que tomes, asegúrate que sea uno en el que mirar al pasado sea motivo de regocijo para tu alma y no sufrimiento para tu presente, soledad para tu futuro"._

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ambas por unos segundos, como si un velo acabase de ser removido y ellas se estuvieran viendo por primera vez. Casi en un susurro Sango continuó:

"Mi abuelo solía decirme esas palabras cuando era niña y me encontraba ante una situación importante o una decisión difícil… buenas noches, Kagome-chan".

Rápidamente la exterminadora estaba fuera del agua envolviéndose en una toalla mientras que la respuesta de Kagome se moría en su garganta.

Tan pronto se quedo sola, su cuerpo se deslizó más bajo el agua, hundiéndose hasta la altura de los ojos para ocultar el llanto que ya no pudo contener.

-o-

A la distancia, Inuyasha se movió evidentemente incómodo por la estrechez de la rama en la que se encontraba recostado. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios junto con una maldición. Detestaba ver a Kagome llorar. O más bien oler sus lágrimas medio diluidas en el agua de los termales. Mas aun cuando él era la razón de su llanto.

Las palabras de Sango resonaban incómodas en su mente.

¿Se arrepentiría alguna vez de la decisión que había tomado?

Honestamente, no lo sabía.

De lo que si estaba seguro era que el camino elegido por él ponía una sensación mixta de ansiedad, euforia y deseo en su pecho, que hacía muy difícil mantener el control sobre su sangre yokai. Y en su mundo particular de híbrido, eso era lo más parecido a la palabra _'regocijo'_ que conocía.

Ya no podía esperar.

Mañana en la noche… Kagome sería suya.

-o-

Glosario:

Osuwari – Abajo / sentado.

Inugami – Dios perro.

Shakujo –vara típica de los monjes budistas que lleva Miroku como arma.


	2. y me aceptas

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama de "Shirushi", es propiedad de Inner Angel.

-o-

NDA: Algo lamentable del anime de Inuyasha transmitido en televisión fue la censura que le pusieron tanto a la traducción como a las escenas más sangrientas, justo cuando la acción se ponía buena. Aun creo que yo no le hago justicia aquí, pero igual los improperios del hanyo van in crescendo a partir de ahora. Hechas las advertencias prosigan según su conciencia.

Mil gracias a los que han dejado un review. Para mi es muy importante saber que están disfrutando lo que escribo.

**-o-**

**Shirushi**

**By InnerAngel**

**-o-**

**-o- c2 / y me aceptas…**

El día era radiante y cálido, tal y como era de esperarse del ambiente para una boda. La pequeña villa estaba aparentemente tranquila y sus pobladores seguían con su rutina normal de todos los días. Sin embargo era imposible negar el clima de expectación que irradiaban todos ellos mientras iban y venían en sus quehaceres diarios.

No era secreto para nadie que la famosa exterminadora Sango y el infame monje Miroku iban a casarse aquel día. Si bien la pareja quería mantener todo lo más sencillo posible, la llegada al humilde poblado de visitantes invitados a la ceremonia tenía a todos en alerta. A lo largo de sus aventuras juntos el grupo había hecho muchos amigos y ayudado a mucha gente que ahora se reunía para compartir con ellos este momento de felicidad y reencuentro.

La boda tendría lugar al aire libre, en la parte posterior del pequeño y único santuario que se encontraba en la parte más elevada de la villa agrícola. Desde allí se tenía una vista perfecta de alrededores, con las humildes casas apiñadas unas contra otras, cerca de los no muy extensos campos cultivados. Era una aldea pequeña y sencilla pero sus habitantes eran felices aun en los tiempos de escasez pues la tierra rara vez fallaba en proporcionarles lo necesario para subsistir.

Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, excepto por el bouquet de la novia que, de acuerdo a Kagome, era un elemento indispensable en las bodas occidentales que ella admiraba y seguía con interés por la televisión. Sango no comprendía muy bien el mundo del futuro al que pertenecía Kagome, ni mucho menos la importancia que podía tener un simple ramo de flores para la ceremonia, pero la verdad no le importaba complacerla con tal de ver de nuevo, al menos, una sombra de la sonrisa de otros tiempos en su rostro. Hasta iba a dejar que tomara _'fotografias', _lo que por algún motivo ponía muy nerviosos a Shippo y Miroku quienes aun temían que sus almas quedasen atrapadas en los curiosos rectángulos de papel que escupía el aparato con sus imágenes.

Así la despidió Sango en la mañana de su boda, de mucho mejor ánimo que el día anterior cuando apenas y habló en toda la noche. Ahora la voz Kagome de resonaba con renovada alegría mientras salía de la casa de Kaede en busca de flores, agitando una mano en señal de despedida mientras que la otra sostenía la mano de la pequeña Rin, quien la apuraba halando y riendo, lista para echar a correr.

Sango suspiró mientras las observaba alejarse. Se había levantado temprano con la intención de ver a Miroku y averiguar si él había tenido mejor suerte con Inuyasha que ella con Kagome; pero otra ridícula tradición le salió al paso: _el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda_. Lo que es más, todos los hombres estaban expulsados de la casa de Kaede hasta después del matrimonio. Hasta el pequeño Shippo tuvo que irse para complacer –y calmar– el arrebato casi enfermizo de Kagome por tener la boda perfecta.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Ahora sólo le restaba esperar y confiar en que la ocasión fuese propicia y ese par de tontos, tercos, y orgullosos amigos suyos finalmente encontraran el camino común que tanto se merecían. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Si realmente supieran cuanto significaban el uno para el otro no seguirían perdiendo el tiempo. Claro, su relación significaba sacrificios sin duda, pero los dos ya habían probado una y mil veces que no se rendían nunca ante la adversidad. Encontrar la forma de convivir juntos no sería sino otro reto más en su camino.

"Sango-san, la infusión está lista".

"Enseguida voy Kaede-sama", la voz de la anciana sacerdotisa la trajo de vuelta al presente. Con un último vistazo a las figuras que se perdían en la distancia, dio media vuelta y entró a la casa, feliz de cambiar el aun bastante frío aire matutino por la calidez de la habitación. De inmediato se sentó junto al fuego, justo frente a la taza que contenía el líquido humeante que ansiaba tomar.

La agitación por la boda aun no había comenzado verdaderamente, pero ya sentía el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza palpitando en sus sienes. A pesar de ser una exterminadora, entrenada para enfrentar situaciones de peligro extremo y de alto estrés emocional, tenía que admitir que en lo referente a situaciones sociales ordinarias, ella estaba completamente fuera de su elemento. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa e inadecuada. ¿Cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo sería como esposa… como madre?. Un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Vivir como exterminadora era lo único que le había importado siempre en la vida. Su sueño era convertirse en la mejor de todos, así que jamás había sentido interés en la vida familiar, más allá de proteger y servir a los suyos. Ahora se encontraba a punto de dar un paso al vacío, al dedicarse por completo a un hombre, a un hogar, a formar una familia.

La idea le causaba tanta ansiedad por lo desconocido, como alegría al pensar en pasar el resto de sus días con el hombre que amaba. Ambos habían acordado poner fin a las aventuras y dedicarse a una vida más sosegada, lejos del campo de batalla. Iniciar una familia que continuara el legado ancestral de Miroku y reconstruir la aldea de Sango eran sus metas inmediatas. Sin duda iba a ser un proceso duro de aprendizaje para ella ya que –para desesperación de su madre– Sango nunca tuvo interés en aprender cosas tan básicas como cocinar o atender la casa… mucho menos como atender a un esposo.

'_¿Y si Miroku se siente decepcionado de mi?'_

"Te veo muy agitada aun, Sango-san".

"Estoy bien Kaede-sama, sólo algo nerviosa…".

"Eso es muy natural–", replicó la anciana con una sonrisa placida pero con la mirada fija en sus reacciones. "–aunque espero que no sigas alimentando esas tontas inseguridades tuyas".

Sango se agitó visiblemente incomoda por haber sido atrapada sustentando sus temores de nuevo. La anciana sabía bien como leer el corazón y la energía de aquellos a su alrededor después de todo.

"Yo… se que tiene razón Kaede-sama, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta incertidumbre. Estoy acostumbrada a estar siempre preparada para librar cualquier batalla. Ahora me encuentro sin armas con que afrontar el futuro".

"¿Armas?. Tienes la más importante y la única que puede llevarte a la victoria. Amas a Miroku y él a ti. Lo demás llegará cuando sea propicio".

Una sonrisa adornó de inmediato el rostro de la exterminadora con las sabias y honestas palabras de la sacerdotisa, que disiparon un poco de la ansiedad en su pecho.

"Gracias, como siempre sus palabras me dan seguridad".

"No es nada, querida".

"Sólo espero que lo mismo sea cierto para Kagome hoy".

Una sombra pasó por el rostro hasta entonces pacífico de la anciana. "¿Ocurre algo?". dijo Sango con preocupación ante la reacción sutil pero evidente de Kaede con la mención del nombre de su amiga y compañera de aventuras.

"Todavía no, pero está por pasar".

"Yo también he sentido la inminencia de una decisión en ambos desde que Kagome regresó…".

"Así es. Pero me temo que para ellos el evidente amor que se tienen el uno al otro no será suficiente para salvar las distancias".

"¿Qué quiere decir Kaede-sama?", replicó la exterminadora alzando la voz, la alarma evidente en sus palabras y gestos ante las implicaciones de lo dicho por la sacerdotisa. Pero su urgencia se estrelló contra el semblante calmado de la anciana que había cerrado los ojos y parecía perdida en una meditación profunda. Sango la conocía lo suficiente como para respetar sus tiempos. Era cierto que a la vieja le gustaba poner un dramatismo innecesario en situaciones como esa, pero apurarla sólo la haría demorarse más con un montón de ideas inconexas. Todos ellos la había dejado hablando sola en más de una ocasión por lo frustrante que podía ser sacarle información valiosa luego de todo el melodrama y la explicación histórica con la que se enredaba. A más apremiante la situación, más tragedia y efectismo.

Sango suspiró sutilmente, resignándose a esperar un buen rato. Se reacomodó en la postura, cambiando ligeramente la inclinación a un lado de manera de variar el punto de apoyo sobre las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos tomaron la taza de infusión aun humeante. Acercándola con cuidado a sus labios sopló la superficie y dio varios sorbos cortos. El sabor dulce de las hojas de sencha apenas estaba siendo registrado por su cerebro cuando la voz abrupta de la anciana la hizo sobresaltar.

"La verdad es que yo nunca pensé que Inuyasha lograría superar lo suficiente el recuerdo de mi querida hermana Kikyo como para tomar la iniciativa con Kagome. De lo contrario habría dicho algo antes. Hecho las advertencias propicias en estos casos. Nunca pensé que pasaría… no… ¡pobre Kagome!, es tan joven…".

Sango se aventuró a formular una pregunta, a riesgo de hacer que divagará aun más. "¿A qué tipo de advertencias se refiere?".

"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué Inuyasha aceptó hacerse humano por Kikyo?". La exterminadora negó con la cabeza, muy sorprendida por la pregunta.

"No era sólo para purificar la perla, para eso había otros métodos. Algo más peligrosos cierto, pero era posible sin duda, si mi hermana lo deseaba así. La fuerza de sus poderes espirituales no tenía comparación después de todo. En siglos, desde la propia Midoriko no había existido nadie con un talento innato tan pronunciado…".

Sango se mordió el labio inferior para contener la frustración en el momento en que la anciana comenzó a desviarse del tema. _Esto era el comienzo de una nueva oda a Kikyo ¿verdad?_. Así lo parecía, y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Sorprendentemente la anciana volvió al tema con relativa rapidez. Lo que tenía que decir entonces era de suma importancia para evitar que enumerara todas las virtudes de su hermana muerta en una sentada.

"…Kikyo era especial, lo suficiente para que Inuyasha dejara su orgullo de lado y aceptara el sacrificio de su naturaleza yokai. Él nunca le hubiera hecho daño a mi hermana después de todo".

"¿Daño?", la palabra se le escapó antes de poder contenerse, pero por la expresión de la sacerdotisa, esta no pareció escucharla.

"Tu eres una exterminadora Sango. Seguro conoces mejor que yo la naturaleza salvaje de los yokai… y probablemente has escuchado los rumores sobre sus instintos en lo que respecta a… aparearse".

Era cierto. Como parte de su entrenamiento se encontraba el estudio detallado de las costumbres y rituales de los yokai, pues era una ventaja estratégica esencial para el éxito de un exterminador el conocer a fondo las fortalezas y debilidades de sus enemigos. Existían numerosas especies de demonios (y múltiples variantes que no figuraban en ningún registro), pero entre las distintas ramas que diferenciaban a las razas por sus características esenciales, los rasgos dominantes respecto a su comportamiento eran comunes.

En cuanto a los ritos sexuales a los que se refería Kaede, era poco lo que se sabía salvo que para la mayoría, la supervivencia de la especie era prioridad, por lo que las hembras eran protegidas pero a la vez sometidas por los machos, limitándose al papel de ser procreadoras y a cuidar a las crías. Por lo general, la jerarquía de las hembras estaba limitada a las múltiples parejas del macho alfa, las demás eran poco más que las esclavas de los miembros comunes de las manadas.

Claro, igualmente había especies que funcionaban más como un matriarcado y los machos sólo aparecían en tiempo de procreación con igual rango de promiscuidad, para luego ser rechazados por el grupo hasta el próximo "celo".

Por otro lado existían monstruos asexuados que simplemente se clonaban o dividían en partes (Naraku es un ejemplo), como medio para perpetuarse.

También eran conocidas, aunque menos comunes, las especies que mantenían relaciones monógamas, marcando a sus parejas de por vida. Y si Sango no recordaba mal, la especie de los inugami pertenecía a esta última. Eso era bueno… ¿o no?.

La falta de respuesta de Sango animó a la anciana a contestarse a sí misma. "No es raro escuchar historias sobre pobres mujeres desdichadas que han sido seducidas y violentadas por estos animales. La mayoría no sobrevive para contarlo, luego de un daño físico tan terrible. Otras, como la madre de Inuyasha, subsisten y se someten a su destino con resignación".

La indignación comenzó a bullir en Sango de inmediato. '_De seguro no estará sugiriendo que Inuyasha… ¡ahora si que está senil!_

"He oído muchas historias similares, es verdad. Los yokai por lo general prefieren matar a los humanos y no tienen interés en mezclar su sangre con la nuestra pues somos_ inferiores _según ellos; pero es cierto que ataques a mujeres son frecuentes, solamente por el puro placer carnal. Pero hay excepciones. Myoga siempre nos ha hablado del amor y el respeto que existía entre los padres de Inuyasha".

"Eso dicen, pero aun cuando fuera cierto, la mujer humana no está hecha para soportar las _"exigencias" _de un macho yokai".

En este punto Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse en serio. Los detalles rituales de la sexualidad yokai era ciertamente el aspecto más desconocido para ella. En su mente había igual cantidad de rumores respecto a mujeres con sus vientres destrozados y sus pieles laceradas, como de mujeres inmensamente satisfechas con la insaciabilidad y poder de sus parejas yokai en la intimidad. ¿A cual creer?. Probablemente en ambas, pues todos los rumores tenían base parcial en la verdad. Lo que era evidente era en cual de las dos versiones creía Kaede.

"Lo siento Kaede-sama, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Inuyasha. Él es un hanyo y aun cuando sus instintos yokai fueran…", su mente luchó por encontrar las palabras menos burdas posibles, "…violentos en cuanto a las relaciones íntimas, su parte humana lo mantendría bajo control. Por lo demás las dos hemos atendido suficientes heridas en ese atolondrado como para saber que él es… ehmmm–", Sango sintió el rubor llegar hasta sus orejas, "–anatómicamente correcto en relación con los humanos".

"Aun así, Inuyasha aceptó hacerse humano para no herir a Kikyo, a pesar de sus ambiciones de convertirse en yokai, y eso dice mucho del miedo que tenía a sus instintos", afirmó Kaede poniéndose de pie. "Además, la mayoría de los hanyo no se reproducen, lo que sería sin duda una pena para Kagome".

"Con todo el respeto Kaede-sama, yo creo que eso es algo que ambos deben hablar y resolver entre ellos si quieren estar juntos. Usted misma lo dijo. Inuyasha nunca hizo daño a Kikyo. Mucho menos haría algo para lastimar a Kagome, estoy segura".

"¡Inuyasha es un imprudente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa antes de perder a Kagome!. ¿Qué sabe él de los sentimientos de una jovencita humana?. ¡Terminará lastimándola quiera o no!", sus palabras estaban teñidas con una amargura rara vez presente en la voz de la vieja sacerdotisa. "Siempre es el más débil sale perdiendo en estos casos".

La anciana se inclinó con dificultad para recoger la bolsa grande de tela donde solía llevar las provisiones y se la colocó al hombro. Su mirada se detuvo en la exterminadora y su silencio le dijo que ella no deseaba seguir argumentando. Era evidente que estaba pensando en sus palabras, lo cual era bueno. Tal vez aun estaban a tiempo de aconsejar a Kagome.

"Voy al mercado a buscar lo que falta para esta noche. No tardo".

En realidad Sango había tenido la respuesta precisa justo en la punta de la lengua pero se contuvo. Mientras veía a la anciana caminar hacia la salida murmurando sobre lo imposible de la vida entre especies distintas, lo comprendió. Era indudable que Kaede resentía aun lo ocurrido en el pasado y manifestaba sus propias inseguridades al respecto ante la perspectiva cierta de una nueva tragedia en la historia de su querida hermana. Era lógico, considerando que Kagome era su reencarnación, que se sintiera especialmente sobre-protectora en todo lo concerniente a ella.

A pesar de parecerle exagerado todo el asunto, Sango no pudo evitar preguntarse que tan difícil sería para ambos conciliar ese aspecto particular de su relación. Las costumbres yokai y sus sociedades eran muy complejas, pero claro, tampoco era que Inuyasha iba a integrarse y vivir con su clan ahora. ¿O si?. El siempre había sido un solitario y a lo mucho aceptaría vivir en la aldea.

Existir en mundos distintos y tener los dos unos temperamentos volátiles era ya bastante malo. Sumarle las complicaciones de ritos y jerarquías machistas típicas de los demonios era una locura. Y en cuanto al sexo, bueno, Sango sólo podía rezar por que el hanyo no fuese el salvaje desconsiderado de siempre en ese departamento.

_¿Por qué rayos nunca se me ocurrió consultar con Miroku al respecto. Él podía hablar con Inuyasha sobre… eso. _

Pensándolo bien, era mejor no hablar de esos temas con el pervertido de su novio o sus manos se ponían más inquietas de lo normal.

_Miroku._

Su mente se enfocó de inmediato en el hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Era hora de comenzar a preocuparse por sus propios asuntos. Después de todo, tenía una boda a la que asistir.

-o-

Rin corría despreocupadamente a través del campo lleno de flores multicolores. El viento movía graciosamente su vestido rosa y blanco que era un regalo hecho por Kagome para la boda y que coordinaba a la perfección con el suyo. Un lazo ataba el delicado corpiño justo bajo el busto, y la falda se desplegaba a partir de allí hasta la altura de las rodillas. Kagome la miraba con atención mientras iba y venía, dando vueltas sin parar, persiguiendo las pequeñas mariposas que parecían flotar sobre la vegetación. Rin se estaba convirtiendo ya en una jovencita realmente adorable.

Era evidente –y en verdad casi milagroso– el cambio que había sufrido la niña en espacio de unos pocos años. A pesar de estar marcada por la muerte de su familia desde temprana edad, su espíritu conservó una rara pureza e inocencia que la hacían muy especial para todos los que conocían a la pequeña.

Ahora se encontraba mucho más recuperada que cuando era un niña demasiado delgada y desnutrida, marcada por el hambre y la indiferencia de quienes la rodeaban. No cabía duda de que estaba siendo cuidada y bien tratada. Su risa contagiosa era testimonio de ello. Sin embargo, Kagome no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Sesshomaru. ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con ella?. Era muy difícil penetrar la indiferencia y el silencio del poderoso yokai.

El devenir de la batalla con Naraku había obrado un cambio en todos ellos y aunque el orgulloso inugami seguía siendo tan distante y pedante como de costumbre, no se podía negar que finalmente muchos de los resentimientos pasados habían sido eliminados.

Eso, en buena parte, era obra de Rin.

El hecho de que hubiera peleado junto a ellos para acabar a Naraku era un indicio. Pero su presencia en la boda de unos _'humanos insignificantes'_ era la confirmación definitiva.

Bien fuera Rin quien lo hubiera convencido o por algún otro interés personal, Sesshomaru estaba abriendo parte de su corazón a los humanos –lo admitiera o no– y eso era realmente un espectáculo digno de ser visto.

En cualquier caso, lo más relevante de todo era el cambio en su relación con Inuyasha. Atrás había quedado un largo camino de resentimientos por sus orígenes y la natural competencia de los herederos del Inu no Taisho, Daimyo de las tierras del oeste y de los yokai que allí habitaban. Claro, no era tampoco que ahora se trataran como los hermanos perfectos y cariñosos que uno espera en familias normales, pero al menos ya no se lanzaban –espada en mano– uno encima del otro tratando de matarse cada vez que se veían la cara.

Había nacido entre ellos el reconocimiento y el respeto ante el poder y la fuerza del otro. La misma sangre que corría por sus venas era el argumento más fuerte para acabar con la rivalidad y poner en el mismo bando a dos de los monstruos más poderosos del Sengoku jidai.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior en un reflejo nervioso. Algo más estaba pasando entre los hermanos de lo que ninguno de ellos sabía. No en vano conocía Inuyasha como a la palma de su mano como para no saber cuando el hanyo le ocultaba algo importante. Pero las veces que le interrogó al respecto no soltó prenda, cambiando el tema de conversación rápidamente.

Ahora la presencia de Sesshomaru reavivó su curiosidad y sus dudas. ¿Por qué estaba allí y qué interés tenía en Inuyasha?.

Su mente ya comenzaba a formular distintos planes para sacarle la verdad a Inuyasha, cuando de inmediato se percató de que no tenía importancia si lo averiguaba o no. Después de esa noche, ella nunca más volvería a verlo.

Usando todo su autocontrol luchó contra el ardor en el fondo de sus ojos y forzó una sonrisa en dirección a Rin, que se aproximaba a ella corriendo con un ramillete de flores multicolor en la mano.

Al día siguiente se marcharía para siempre sin volver nunca a mirar atrás. ¡Estaba decidida!.

-o-

"¿Estás decidido entonces?".

"¡Keh! ya te dije que si. No me importa que sea humana… parte de mi también lo es".

"Si estas tan decidido, ¿qué estas esperando?. Tómala de una vez".

"¡Gah!. ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil tonto!. Los humanos son muy diferentes a los yokai", un suspiro de autentica frustración dejó sus pulmones. Durante la última media hora su –no tan querido– medio hermano no había hecho más que fastidiarle la existencia con su prepotencia. ¡Como si el maldito fuese dueño de un conocimiento superior, o de la verdad absoluta!. Si para él mismo era difícil comprender por completo las diferencias de comportamiento y costumbres entre las especies siendo un híbrido, Sesshomaru no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

"Tu no lo entiendes, no funciona de esa forma".

"Entonces, enséñale como funciona".

Inuyasha frunció aun más el ceño, mostrándole los dientes a su hermano. Ya no quería seguir discutiendo más este tema con un idiota que obviamente no entendía ni a los humanos, ni lo complejo de su dilema personal con Kagome. Su mirada se dirigió directamente al objeto de sus problemas.

A través de la densa espesura del bosque podía verla en medio del campo de flores que estaba cerca de las afueras del pueblo. De inmediato comenzó a sentir esa paz que le daba su cercanía invadir su mente agitada, la tensión en su cuerpo empezando a relajarse. Pero claro, Sesshomaru se encargó de romper el encanto en seguida.

"Te das cuenta, Inuyasha, que esto no tiene nada que ver con consideraciones absurdas sobre humanidad y sentimientos–". La prepotencia en su voz rayaba ya en la absoluta altanería, lo que nunca fallaba en alterar mucho a su medio hermano._ 'Bien'._

"–o estas dentro del clan o no estás. Tienes que elegir".

Antes de que un muy irritado hanyo pudiera mandarlo al diablo cortesía de Tessaiga, el yokai terminó diciendo justo lo que él no deseaba escuchar.

"Quieras o no ella tendrá que hacer frente a tu parte yokai tarde o temprano. Cuando llegue el momento de marcarla tú sabes bien que no vas a poder contenerte más".

Inuyasha se mordió el labio hasta sacar sangre para reprimir un gruñido de rabia.

¡Odiaba a su medio hermano!.

Especialmente cuando tenía razón.

El yokai ya estaba caminando placidamente de regreso al claro donde Rin y Kagome estaban tendidas de espaldas, mirando las nubes pasar sin ninguna preocupación aparente y ajenas por completo a la conversación entre ellos.

Con todo no podía negar la sabiduría en las palabras de Sesshomaru. _¿Había pasado su padre por lo mismo con su madre?_. Seguramente, pues mientras él, que era sólo mitad bestia, tenía dificultades reconciliando ambas realidades, su padre que fue uno de los demonios más poderosos y temidos de su tiempo, tuvo que tenerla muy difícil.

Su parte humana estaba pasando por una verdadera prueba tratando de controlar a sus instintos animales y él sólo podía rogar que esa noche, esa humanidad lo mantuviera en su sano juicio…

… juicio que Kagome sabía tan bien como desquiciar.

¡Oh si, los dos estaban en serios problemas!

-o-

Con la capilla de fondo, la sencilla ceremonia shinto se llevó a cabo con un hermoso atardecer como marco de la unión de dos amantes que compartían un pasado trágico, si, pero que tenían un futuro lleno de felicidad –e hijos– a partir del momento en que sinceraron sus sentimientos y unieron sus destinos.

Sango estaba radiante. Donde antes sólo había desesperanza, odio y deseos de venganza había nacido un amor intenso y muy paciente –con un monje pervertido de manos errantes era más que necesario– que le devolvieron sus razones para existir y su ilusión en el futuro. Revivir su aldea y continuar el legado de sus ancestros eran metas concretas que se sentía dispuesta a enfrentar con este hombre a su lado.

Miroku también tenía mucho por lo que estar agradecido. Haber sobrevivido a la maldición que había determinado y marcado la vida de tres generaciones de hombres en su familia era algo que nunca hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de sus peculiares compañeros y la fuerza ilimitada que le daba el deseo de ayudar y proteger a Sango. Sin ella jamás hubiera sobrevivido, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando agonizaba durante la batalla final con Naraku fue su voz llamándolo la que lo trajo de vuelta, y la calidez del amor en su mirada, llena de lágrimas, la que lo hizo quedarse aun cuando su cuerpo ya no podía continuar.

Sango era el milagro de su vida, que lo había salvado de sí mismo.

Miroku era la protección y fuerza que renovaron las esperanzas de vivir de Sango.

Y ese día ambos estaban ante todos sus amigos para decirlo públicamente. Por eso habían optado en unir la ceremonia tradicional –generalmente reservada para la familia– con una recepción al aire libre para poder compartir con todos el momento. Un vistazo a los invitados a la boda bastaba para saber que ambos habían llevado una vida de aventuras más que peculiar. La mezcla heterogénea de humanos, demonios y otras criaturas de distintas razas, tamaños y hasta colores, sentados en el suelo a sus espaldas eran testimonio de ello. De un lado el clan de los lobos, con Hakkaku y Ayame al frente, del otro un grupo más mixto de seres híbridos entre los que destacaban Myoga y Totosai, quien ya dormitaba tranquilamente como de costumbre. En el centro los humanos, en su mayoría habitantes de la propia aldea que miraban con algo de recelo a ambos lados. Al frente de este grupo, Kohaku y Akitoki Hojo estaban acompañados del pequeño Shippo, Rin y Kagome.

Atrás de todos un enfurruñado Inuyasha estaba de brazos cruzados, con cara de que preferiría enfrentar de nuevo a Naraku que seguir soportando la tediosa ceremonia. Al menos no tuvo que ponerse la horrible ropa que trataron de hacerle usar. Claro, era muy malo que las únicas palabras que Kagome le había dirigido desde que había regresado hubieran sido _'ponte este kimono'_, y con su negativa a hacerlo, _'eres un soberano idiota'_.

¡Estaba jodido!

Una brisa suave soplaba agradablemente sobre la aldea, arrastrando los susurros de los asistentes, mientras los votos de los novios eran intercambiados. Sango vestía un hermoso shiromuku blanco, con mangas anchas que casi tocaban el suelo y bordado con un intrincado diseño floral. Su cabello estaba recogido y adornado con horquillas y pequeñas flores silvestres que hacían juego perfecto con el colorido bouquet recogido por Rin y Kagome, quienes a su vez sostenían uno igual entre sus manos. Por su parte Miroku vestía un Kimono negro con un Haori corto del mismo color, en el que lucía el emblema familiar. Su rostro, ahora marcado por una cicatriz, reflejaba una felicidad que él mismo nunca creyó posible.

La ceremonia era celebrada por su viejo maestro y mentor, que por una vez no estaba –demasiado– ebrio. Sus palabras hicieron eco de la filosofía antigua del equilibrio y el cambio:

'_El matrimonio es la unión que simboliza el ying y el yang, por ello no debe ser tomado a la ligera. En él no debe existir perturbación alguna para que el deseo del hombre y la mujer pueda ser satisfecho. Cuando el ambos observan lo que es correcto y se unen en tiempo propicio, ya no hay separación posible'._

Luego de la purificación de la pareja, se dio paso al rito tradicional de compartir el Sake entre todos los asistentes. Y con ello la comida fue servida y los ahora esposos fueron recorriendo todo el espacio ocupado por sus amigos, distribuidos en pequeños grupos de comensales. En cada uno se detenían un rato, encendiendo palitos de incienso para la prosperidad y la buena fortuna, mientras saludaban y agradecían a cada uno de los asistentes por su presencia.

La tarde se convirtió rápidamente en una noche agradable aunque bastante fresca y Kagome temblaba de frío a pesar de estar sentada cerca del fuego. Las risas embriagadas de Sake recorrían el lugar, pero ella lejos de sentirse con ganas de reír, tenía una pesadez en su corazón que no la había dejado respirar a gusto desde que la ceremonia había terminado. Shippo estaba enroscado en su regazo profundamente dormido, mientras Kaede-sama se había marchado ya, llevando consigo a una muy agotada Rin quien no había parado de correr y sonreír por todo el lugar.

La melancolía que había sentido todo el día se había agravado tan pronto notó que sus dos queridos amigos habían desaparecido hacía más de media hora. Ellos iniciaban una etapa de vida en común que ella –por mucho que se reprendiera– no podía dejar de envidiar un poco.

Era cierto que ella nunca había sido el tipo de niña que pasara el tiempo fantaseando con casarse, formar una familia y llenar la casa de hijos, aun cuando la idea no le desagradaba. Pero la verdad tampoco había tenido oportunidad de pensar mucho en eso, pues la vida en el templo había ocupado su tiempo y energías desde muy joven, siempre ayudando a su madre y abuelo a atender a los turistas y visitantes regulares. Luego, en el colegio, pensaba más en jugar con sus amigas que en chicos; y a estos apenas y comenzaba a descubrirlos cuando cayó en el pozo, e Inuyasha llegó a su vida.

Tres años después allí estaba ella, llorando durante toda la ceremonia que unió a sus mejores amigos y deseando que cierto hanyo fuera capaz de mirarla de la forma en que Miroku veía a Sango: con absoluta y total devoción y entrega. Sentimiento que era perfectamente igualado por Sango.

¿Dónde la dejaba todo aquello?. Por lo pronto se había renovado el dolor en su pecho ante la dualidad del futuro que deseaba su corazón y el que le indicaba el sentido común. Antes de salir de su casa el día anterior, Kagome había compartido sus angustias y su decisión con su madre. Ella la había escuchado con cuidado, dejando que se desahogara completamente, sin interrumpirla ni una vez, más que para abrazarla y secar sus lágrimas. Finalmente sus palabras, llenas de comprensión, lograban reconfortarla ahora tanto como lo hicieron en su momento.

'_Solo tú puedes decidir sobre tu futuro Kagome. Solo tú conoces lo que tu corazón ansía. Confía en él para distinguir entre lo real y lo vano. Entonces no importa la decisión que tomes hija, siempre y cuando te haga feliz, todos estaremos a tu lado'._

Kagome se reprendió mentalmente. _¡Era una tonta!._ Tonta por permitirse fantasear con lo imposible. Por seguir torturándose con algo inalcanzable. Ya había tomado una decisión, sólo le restaba ser fuerte y mantenerse firme. Para lograrlo necesitaba sacar a Inuyasha de su mente.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, claro.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que el repentino contacto del cálido hitoe rojo de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros la sobresaltó.

Mirando a sus espaldas lo vio parado de medio lado, dándole parcialmente la espalda, de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía que la cara se le había quedado pasmada.

"Te vas a enfermar como una idiota si sigues aquí, temblando de frío".

Kagome luchó entonces entre el agradecimiento por el considerado –y atípico– gesto y el disgusto por sus rudas palabras. Pero era Inuyasha de quien estaba hablando. Era de esperarse que fuera un bruto por naturaleza. Así que se decidió por la rabia que, al fin y al cabo, le ayudaba mucho más a mantenerse determinada en su decisión de irse que empezar a pensar en sandeces románticas.

"Ya pensaba marcharme… mu-chas gra-cias", dijo en una mezcla de sarcasmo e irritación poniéndose de pie, con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño kitsune, ahora en sus brazos. El movimiento hizo que el hitoe se deslizara de sus hombros cayendo en un montón a sus pies. Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia casa de Kaede, refunfuñando entre dientes las maldiciones correspondientes para hanyos que se pasan de listos.

"¡Maldición!", fue todo lo que replicó Inuyasha mientras recogía el hitoe tan groseramente descartado. _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer?_. Su reacción no se correspondía con su gesto. Algo más andaba mal con Kagome, todos sus instintos se lo decían. Había una tensión en el aire a su alrededor que lo ponía demasiado ansioso, como si ella estuviera a punto de desaparecer delante de sus narices. Además, las cosas no estaban funcionando como él lo había planeado, pues todos sus intentos de acercarse a ella habían fracasado estrepitosamente.

Ya era casi media noche a juzgar por la posición de la luna en el cielo y él aun no había hecho progresos respecto a la decisión que había tomado. Necesitaba confrontar a Kagome a solas. Con un gruñido muy similar al de un perro a punto de atacar, Inuyasha se puso de nuevo su hitoe rojo y de un salto siguió el mismo camino que Kagome, dejando atrás al grupo de animados invitados que seguían brindando ruidosamente por la felicidad de la pareja.

-o-

Llevaba al menos dos horas dando vueltas en el futon sin poder conciliar el sueño. Su mente estaba demasiado agobiada con la angustia y la ansiedad como para poder desconectarse, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas, del problema que había ocupado su tiempo y su corazón por espacio de tres años.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes muy vívidas de Inuyasha se hacían presentes. Su brillante mirada dorada y su sonrisa orgullosa y descarada llenaban todos los rincones de su mente y por mucho que luchara no parecía capaz de sacarlo de sus pensamientos por más de dos segundos continuos.

Pero mucho peor era cuando abría los ojos, porque entonces extrañaba su presencia en el rincón, justo al lado de la puerta, donde solía dormir sentado en noches tan frías como aquella, siempre vigilante ante enemigos inesperados. Eso le comprimía aun más el corazón. Había sido muy dura con él y ahora, en parte, se arrepentía de que las últimas palabras que le iba a dirigir en la vida hubieran sido unas tan llenas de amargura luego de su intento por ser amable.

Ella sabía por experiencia que el hanyo era muy torpe para esas cosas, y le costaba un gran esfuerzo conectarse con su parte más humana y sensible. Así que un desaire como el que ella le había hecho, justo cuando él estaba mostrando su preocupación –y mostrándose vulnerable– solo servía para retraerlo más detrás de sus defensas.

Conociéndolo, ahora se encontraba más que molesto con ella y no lo vería en todo el día siguiente. Su ausencia en la casa parecía indicar que se había marchado a cazar por los alrededores. Era algo que había comenzado a hacer con más frecuencia luego de la muerte de Naraku. Particularmente después de alguna de las habituales discusiones con ella, simplemente se esfumaba por un par de días sólo para regresar más molesto todavía, pero con alguna presa para Kaede-sama.

Eso quería decir que mañana se marcharía sin la oportunidad de verlo una última vez, de sentir el calor de su cercanía o escuchar su voz. Una repentina e inexplicable necesidad de frotar sus suaves orejas blancas la sacudió como si fuera una adicta tratando de dejar un vicio.

En realidad, eso era exactamente. Inuyasha era un vicio para ella. Un vicio que le hacía daño pero que, en el fondo, _no quería dejar._

Pero estaba determinada a hacerlo y el estar allí dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin dormir, compadeciéndose de Inuyasha, no la estaba ayudando en nada a mantenerse firme. Al fin y al cabo, verle la cara a Kaede-sama o a Shippo por la mañana iba a ser también algo muy difícil. Así que se decidió a terminar con esa parte de la agonía al menos y marcharse de una vez, mientras aun era de noche.

Era una cobardía, cierto, pero la verdad no se sentía particularmente valiente esos días en que era un verdadero manojo de nervios, con las lágrimas siempre a punto de brotar por la mas mínima tontería. Era puro masoquismo prolongar más el sufrimiento.

Igual, ella sabía que marcharse era sólo el primer paso. Cuando llegara a su casa y se viera irremediablemente sola, vendría la peor parte.

Pero por los momentos era mejor no pensar en ello, y concentrarse más bien en lo que se disponía a hacer. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se levantó despacio, dejando al pequeño kitsune envuelto en las sabanas lo mejor que pudo para mantenerlo caliente y que no se despertase. Kaede dormía en una habitación contigua por lo que sería difícil que se percatara de movimiento alguno. De igual modo se movió con todo el sigilo que le fue posible.

Comenzó a vestirse en silencio mientras se repetía mentalmente todas las razones por las que, lo que estaba haciendo, era la decisión correcta. Como si necesitara convencerse de que su razonamiento y la conclusión a la que había llegado era la única salida a su dilema.

_Y así era, ¿cierto?_

Hurgando en su enorme bolso amarillo Kagome encontró la carta de despedida que escribió antes de salir. En el sobre además de la nota con las respectivas explicaciones y palabras de despedida para todos sus amigos, la joven había puesto también una nota aparte para el hanyo. Por un momento dudó si dejarla en el sobre o no, lo que la hizo sentir más estúpida y cobarde todavía. Eran sólo unas pocas líneas disculpándose por marcharse y deseándole lo mejor sin mayores explicaciones. Pero al final había cerrado la brevísima carta con tres palabras… tres palabras que jamás tuvo el valor de decirle directamente a la cara.

_Te amo Inuyasha._

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con lo intenso de sus emociones. Su determinación flaqueó entonces por unos instantes en los que deseó que Inuyasha apareciera por la puerta y la detuviera. Pero eso era imposible, ahora estaba más que segura. El hanyo nunca tendría un interés en ella más allá del cariño de los amigos y compañeros de aventuras que siempre habían sido. Dejar la pequeña nota era sólo una forma de saber que, aunque no era correspondida, al menos él sabría lo que había significado para ella y tal vez pudiera perdonarla por marcharse sin siquiera una despedida.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Kagome dejó el sobre con todo su contenido junto a la figura de Shippo que había empezado a roncar ruidosamente, ajeno al drama que se estaba desenvolviendo en su presencia. Viéndolo dormir se sintió aun más culpable. Ella sabía que el pequeño zorrito huérfano la veía como una figura materna sustituta. De hecho la llamaba Kagome-mama cuando estaba muy asustado o creía que ella no lo estaba oyendo. Particularmente cuando hablaba con Inuyasha, a quien le gustara o no, había tomado como un padre adoptivo también. Por eso confiaba en que él estaría bien cuidado. Inuyasha sería un bruto medio insensible, incapaz de admitir sus sentimientos, pero todos sabían que nunca permitiría que nada le ocurriese a Shippo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire se puso de pie. Era mejor acabar con todo rápido. Colgándose al hombro el morral dio un último vistazo al lugar donde pasó tanto angustias como alegrías a lo largo de tres increíbles años.

"Adiós a todos", dijo en un susurro inaudible y entrecortado, sus ojos cagados de lágrimas. Entonces dio la espalda a su pasado y lentamente comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás una parte de su corazón. De su vida.

El aire helado de la madrugada chocó dolorosamente con su piel expuesta, penetrando también a través de la ropa. Un escalofrío que muy poco tenía que ver con el clima la sacudió. Frotando sus ojos vigorosamente para disipar las lágrimas que se rehusaban a dejar de caer, Kagome comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia el pozo.

Sus pies la llevaron por la fuerza de la costumbre, porque ella no estaba en condiciones de razonar el camino ni lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos. Parecía un zombi de los que salen en las películas de horror que tanto le gustaban a Souta, caminando como tiesa, con los ojos desenfocados y buscando un cerebro. Porque el suyo se había detenido por completo. Quizás era mejor así, o sabía que corría el riesgo de arrepentirse. Era más seguro caminar por inercia, la mente un torbellino de cosas inconexas que se sucedían sin cesar, atormentándola.

De pronto se detuvo y parpadeó varias veces confundida. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta el por qué.

Estaba de pie delante del pozo.

El momento inevitable del que tanto había huido estaba ahora frente a ella, como una sentencia a muerte cuando se es inocente.

Era el momento de renunciar para siempre a Inuyasha.

Estaba a un salto de cambiar su vida.

A un salto de su futuro… sin él.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces para darse fuerzas. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar los últimos pasos. Sin mirar a atrás, urgiéndose a sí misma a no sentir remordimientos.

'_Esto es lo correcto'_

Su mano se aferró a la cerca de madera que bordeaba el pozo y que tantas veces había brincado yendo y viniendo 500 años entre el futuro y el pasado, con tanta naturalidad como el que sale de su casa al patio trasero. Está sería la última vez.

"¿A donde piensas que vas, Kagome?".

El hanyo la sobresaltó por segunda vez esa noche tomándola por completo desprevenida. Girando rápidamente Kagome lo vio de pie justo detrás de ella, como si de su propia sombra se tratara. Su expresión no delataba la molestia que ella había anticipado, pero sí una seriedad y calma bastante atípicas en su carácter. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones con cuidado, con una intensidad y atención que eran más extrañas aun y la verdad la hicieron sentir mucho más incómoda. Ya era bastante malo que la hubiera atrapado escabulléndose.

"Yo…", las palabras se atoraban en su garganta bajo la mirada inquisitiva y algo impaciente de sus ojos amarillos. _'Maldición, debes ser fuerte ahora'_, se reprendió mentalmente.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo–?" dijo con un intento de sonar firme y despreocupada a la vez. Estaba fallando miserablemente pues el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente, "–me voy a casa".

"¡Keh, ni creas!".

"¡Tu no puedes impedirme nada!".

"Claro que sí, más cuando estas intentando escabullirte en medio de la noche… no se lo que estas tramando pero más vale que comiences a hablar…".

Había que darle crédito. Inuyasha parecía algo atontado a veces pero era mucho más hábil de lo que aparentaba su actitud. Y sus sentidos eran infalibles. Pero eso no detendría a Kagome ahora que su determinación crecía a medida que lo hacía su indignación respecto al tono de superioridad que estaba presente en la voz del hanyo. Como si él tuviera algún derecho de mandarla o de pedirle cuentas… _'¡¿qué se cree?!'_.

"No tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos ni a ti ni a nadie, me voy a casa simplemente porque quiero…".

"¡Nahhhhh, ya te dije que no te vas, ¿es que estas sorda?... pero que terca te pones!", replicó con un tono de burla en su voz, como si la idea fuese un absoluto absurdo.

Eso fue lo último que el frágil temperamento de Kagome iba a tolerar. Antes de que pudiera contenerse le soltó a gritos todo lo que le estaba comprimiendo el pecho desde que tomara la decisión. La rabia, el miedo, el despecho, la frustración, todo salió sin restricciones en su voz.

"¡Y a ti que rayos te importa ahora!. Hasta donde yo sé ya no hay más fragmentos que buscar así que no tienes por que hacerte el interesado en mi y en lo que hago ahora. El juego terminó, ya puedes dejar de fingir".

"¿De qué coño estas hablando?".

"¡¡De qué hablo?!. ¡Hablo de que estoy harta!… ¡harta de ti Inuyasha, harta tu prepotencia y estupidez, de tu actitud de superioridad, de que me ignores completamente un día y quieras mandarme al siguiente como si yo fuese de tú propiedad… estoy harta de estar a la expectativa, de vivir esperando por ti y no tener esperanzas… yo estoy… estoy…!".

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse con las primeras lágrimas. Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes y crudas como para lograr mantener algún tipo de control o dignidad ante el hanyo. Por eso precisamente había querido evitarlo e irse a escondidas. Ahora sólo daba lástima y no había nada que odiara más que eso.

"¡Ka-Kagome…!", Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido con la violencia de la reacción de la joven humana delante suyo, que temblaba apretando los puños, bajando su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que él bien podía oler. Nuevamente pensó que sus respuestas no se correspondían con la situación. Lo que estaba debajo de toda la rabia y los gritos era una herida abierta que él conocía bien, pues él mismo la había abierto sin piedad con su estúpido orgullo, con sus medias verdades… con su indecisión.

"Se acabó–", su voz era apenas un murmullo. Su rostro húmedo se alzó para devolver la mirada del hanyo desde ojos vacíos de vida, pero llenos de una determinación nacida del arrebato de dolor que agitaba su ser. "–se acabo, me entiendes… simplemente ya no quiero, no puedo esperar más. Me marcho".

Las palabras de Kagome se registraron en su cerebro al mismo tiempo que todos sus instintos híbridos gritaron en alerta. Un miedo irracional se apoderó de él en el momento que comprendió que esta era la última oportunidad.

O actuaba rápido o la perdía para siempre.

Sin tiempo para hacer las cosas de una forma más _humana_, su parte yokai tomó el control de la situación.

"¡Mierda!".

Kagome escuchó el improperio a sus espaldas justo después de dejar caer el morral dentro del pozo. ¡De ninguna manera la iban a detener ahora!. Estaba a punto de decir _'osuwari' _cuando de un tirón Inuyasha la alejó del borde del pozo.

Antes que Kagome pudiese reaccionar del todo, Inuyasha la tomó rudamente por ambos brazos, volteándola hasta ponerla de frente a él, aproximándola a su pecho.

Un gritillo de sorpresa fue todo lo que se escapó de la garganta de Kagome ante lo que vieron entonces sus ojos.

Era una mirada que sólo se podía calificar como predatoria lo que la clavó en el sitio silenciándola efectivamente. Nunca antes había visto en él una expresión tan primitiva y posesiva, tan cautivadora pero intimidante a la vez. Sus ojos estaban velados por una pasión tan oscura e intensa que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la fuerza del hanyo.

Por primera vez en toda su vida Kagome tuvo verdadero miedo de Inuyasha.

Miedo real a su poder y naturaleza híbrida. Miedo a lo que era capaz de hacer la bestia que dormía tras los ojos del hombre. A diferencia de las ocasiones en que la parte yokai de Inuyasha había tomado control de él en el pasado, dejándolo sin capacidad de raciocinio, esta vez era evidente que el hanyo estaba en total control de sí mismo.

Esta vez era distinto.

En cierta forma Kagome sintió miedo del hombre, más que del demonio. Del hombre que tenía una naturaleza salvaje alimentada por su parte yokai. Del hombre que tenía, por ello, una intensa necesidad de poseer. Hasta sus ojos parecían haber tomado una coloración distinta… ¿o era la falta de luz?.

Kagome estaba muy aturdida, tratando aun de dilucidar el motivo de su miedo y las intenciones del hanyo cuando repentinamente, Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella y la mordió con fuerza en la base de su cuello.

Las sensaciones que asaltaron su cuerpo al contacto de sus afilados colmillos acabaron de golpe con toda posibilidad de hilar un pensamiento coherente. El espacio a su alrededor desapareció junto con la conciencia de quién era y dónde estaba.

Era como si hubiera entrado en una dimensión paralela, en la cual el tiempo se estiraba, y el transcurrir pausado de cada segundo era percibido con morboso detalle por todas las terminaciones nerviosas presentes en su cuerpo.

En el momento que la boca del hanyo entró en contacto con su piel un escalofrío puso de punta todos los vellos de su piel. Ese estremecimiento recorrió con mayor fuerza su espalda cuando la apretó más contra su cuerpo. El primer roce de sus colmillos hizo que un calor placentero se instalara en su bajo vientre al tiempo que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas.

Luego, lo que sólo podía ser descrito como una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer la asaltó cuando sintió sus colmillos hundirse en su carne con una lentitud enloquecedora. Sus sentidos, ahora más afinados y sensibles que nunca estaban como electrificados. Podía sentir claramente cada latido de su corazón, la sangre corriendo por sus venas y ese calor de su vientre multiplicarse y extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Afecto y pasión intensas se apoderaron de su ser enviándola a un estado de euforia cercana al éxtasis.

Pero la sensación que predominaba en ella era la de sumisión. Era un instinto salido de lo más profundo de su ser, una necesidad natural carente de raciocinio alguno. Era lo que todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Total sumisión ante la orden directa del macho alfa. Sumisión ante su poder y autoridad transmitida en la fuerza de su mordida.

No era una pregunta o una petición.

Era una orden.

La confusión no podía ser mayor para Kagome, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, apretada contra el pecho de Inuyasha, las afiladas garras clavándose en sus brazos. No era fácil resistir el embate de tantas sensaciones encontradas sin flaquear, por muy determinada que estuviera tan sólo segundos antes. Ahora lo poco que podía hacer era debatirse entre lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le demandaban, y lo que su conciencia y orgullo femenino dictaminaba respecto a actos barbáricos como en el que estaba imbuida –y que a decir verdad tampoco tenía prisas por dejar.

Era tan tentador abandonarse en sus brazos… obtener lo que siempre había deseado.

Pero con todo y sus verdaderos deseos, en el fondo sabía que Inuyasha la estaba forzando. Le estaba quitando efectivamente todo derecho a decidir sobre su vida y su futuro, tomándola por la fuerza. Poniéndola en aquel momento entre la espada y la pared. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba, pero lo sentía en el fondo de su conciencia. Estaba siendo sometida. Y eso no significaba necesariamente que estuviera siendo aceptada por él… ni mucho menos amada. Tan sólo sometida a su voluntad.

A pesar de ello, el éxtasis en el que estaba atrapada empujó esa noción incómoda al fondo de su mente. El calor que emanaba de Inuyasha la incitaba más y más a abandonarse en la ilusión de ser correspondida.

La boca se cerró un poco más, presionando con mayor fuerza a su presa, obteniendo de ella un gemido tan erótico y profundo que hizo gruñir a Inuyasha en respuesta. Kagome podía sentir la vibración de su garganta recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sumándose al placer, al dolor, al tormento de sus emociones.

Mas allá de lo que pensara de la orden hecha sin palabras, su corazón deseaba sinceramente entregarse por completo y olvidar todo el dolor vivido en su abrazo.

Después de todo… lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Y tan pronto ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, su cuerpo relajó la última resistencia que estaba poniendo a la urgencia del hanyo, sometiendo así su voluntad, alma, cuerpo y mente a los deseos de Inuyasha.

Sólo entonces la fuerte y cuidadosa presión de la mordida se relajó, soltando poco a poco a su presa. Inuyasha estaba perdido en su propio mundo de sensaciones, siendo la euforia la más fuerte de todas. La sumisión de Kagome significaba para él más de lo que estaba realmente dispuesto a admitir. No debería afectarlo tanto, pero lo hacía.

Cuando sus colmillos dejaron su carne, de inmediato sus labios rodearon la herida, saboreando cada gota de la sangre que salía, al tiempo que su lengua acariciaba con suavidad las lesiones en la piel de la mujer en sus brazos, como forma de silenciosa disculpa, tratando de aliviar el dolor que le había causado.

Rápidamente la sangre dejó de salir y con un último beso sobre el lugar donde la había marcado, levantó su rostro al tiempo que frotaba varias veces la mejilla de Kagome con su nariz, en una caricia tierna que pretendía suavizar en algo la fuerza del acto que acababa de forzar.

Las manos de Kagome se habían aferrado con fuerza al hitoe de Inuyasha y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba temblando ligeramente, pero no dio señales de querer moverse o de decir palabra alguna.

Inuyasha tampoco dijo una sola palabra, tan solo acomodó mejor su cuerpo contra ella y la atrajo más hacia sí en un abrazo firme que pocos segundos después ella devolvió con la misma fuerza.

Estaba hecho.

Kagome estaba a un paso de ser su Shirushi.

-o-

_Daimyo_ – gran nombre / hace referencia a las personas más poderosas de la era feudal japonesa desde el siglo 10 al 17, o a los lideres de clanes mas importantes.

_Hitoe_ – especie de kimono pero mucho mas corto. Inuyasha lo usa metido en su Hatana (pantalones), y amarrado con un Obi (cinturón), el cual sostiene también su espada.

_Shiromuku_ – kimono de bodas.


	3. seré tuyo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama de "Shirushi", es propiedad de Inner Angel_

-o-

NDA: Sobre la demora sólo puedo pedirles disculpas. Estoy tratando de dedicar más tiempo a escribir para actualizar más seguido, pero igual no prometo nada antes de un mes. Creo que aun no les he comentado que esta historia está planeada a tan sólo cuatro capítulos. ¿Por qué? Pues la verdad mi interés era tan sólo explorar el inicio de una relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha como su última gran aventura. Lo que venga después ya queda a la imaginación de cada quien.

En cuanto a este capítulo, sólo puedo decir una cosa… ¡oh kami!

**-o-**

**Shirushi**

**By InnerAngel**

**-o-**

**-o- c3 / seré tuyo… **

Las noches eran más largas que los días en esa época del año, y las bajas temperaturas transmitían, además de frío, una sensación similar a la de un mundo que se congela y desacelera su marcha. Los movimientos se ralentizan y los minutos parecen hacerse más largos. Todo permanece detenido, pero en alerta; como a la expectativa del movimiento de aquello que rehúsa a morir.

El mundo es hermoso en otoño, porque se convierte en un cuadro que se seca lentamente e imprime su belleza imperecedera en la retina de quien sabe dónde mirar. Un mundo que muere, y se apaga. Un mundo que luego renace de sí mismo con fuerzas renovadas.

A Inuyasha le gustaba esa idea.

Muerte y final. Renovación y renacimiento.

Para un yokai la vida y la muerte significaban exactamente lo mismo, pues no existía la una sin la otra. Para construir y continuar se debe destruir y desechar. Ese era el intercambio natural de la vida, de la evolución.

En su experiencia, la muerte a su alrededor siempre había resultado una situación dolorosa, cierto, pero totalmente renovadora a la vez, de la cual siempre había surgido al final como el vencedor. Más fuerte que antes. Mucho más preparado. Sin embargo, ese dolor permanecía fresco en su memoria, debido esencialmente a su parte humana que hacía de sus sentimientos algo mucho más intenso que aquellos de un yokai puro.

Por eso siempre había visto su humanidad como su gran debilidad.

Ahora comprendía bien que era precisamente esa humanidad la que lo hacía más fuerte.

La que le permitía sentir la necesidad de proteger aquello que se quiere sin importar las consecuencias.

La que le permitía amar intensamente a Kagome.

La joven en sus brazos se movió ligeramente, como en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Apenas unos segundos luego de que el hanyo forzara su sumisión, las piernas de Kagome habían cedido bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Tan intensas eran las emociones que simplemente su mente se cerró y su sobrecargado organismo, incapaz de soportar más el estrés de sus propios sentimientos, se apagó.

La neblina comenzaba a disiparse ahora que el día anunciaba en el horizonte su llegada y el frío comenzaba a ceder. Inuyasha se reacomodó contra el tronco del árbol que les dio albergue en una de sus ramas más elevadas y cómodas. Con Kagome de espaldas contra su pecho el hanyo la envolvió en el calor de su hitoe, abrazándola con fuerza entre brazos y piernas para mantenerla segura y caliente.

Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues Kagome como de costumbre no se estuvo quieta en toda la noche; murmurando entre dientes y batiéndose de un lado a otro entre sueños. Dos veces se encontró a punto de caer cuando sus pensamientos lo distraían demasiado de los movimientos repentinos que la sacudían. Habiendo sido testigo del aumento exponencial de su sueño irregular con el transcurso de los años, eso no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Con todo lo que habían vivido juntos luchando por sobrevivir mientras veían sufrir y morir a otros a su alrededor, era natural que un simple humano quedara atrapado en un mundo de pesadillas permanente.

Kagome era fuerte, cierto, y había que reconocerle su constancia y compromiso, luchando valientemente contra toda adversidad sin rendirse jamás, sin ceder un milímetro en su empeño. Pero también era evidente que a pesar de toda esa fuerza su alma era en esencia humana y por tanto muy sensible. Así que ya comenzaba a resentir todo el peso del dolor que había sido grabado a fuego en su memoria y en su espíritu.

Es por eso que Inuyasha quería darle a Kagome la posibilidad de vivir una vida más normal y estable. Ya estaba bueno de correr de un lado a otro, salvando el pellejo a duras penas, ayudando a los demás sin pensar en sí mismos. Ella se merecía mucho más que eso, y él no se lo iba a negar a causa de ser en parte yokai y vivir en un mundo muy distinto aunque –en su opinión– tan salvaje como el de ella.

Si Kagome iba a quedarse con él en el sengoku jidai como tenía pensado, no podía seguir ofreciéndole una estrecha rama de árbol por hogar y pescado de río recién atrapado por sus garras para comer día tras día.

Por ello no había encontrado otra solución más que tragarse todo su orgullo e ir a hablar con Sesshomaru, para reclamar su posición y lo que le pertenecía por derecho dentro del Clan de los Inugami.

No fue fácil, claro. Como era de esperarse su odiado medio hermano lo hizo sufrir más de la cuenta, sólo por el placer de verlo someterse finalmente a su autoridad y para elevar su propio ego, sin duda. Y el maldito bastardo lo había disfrutado hasta el límite. Tan sólo recordarlo le hacia hervir la sangre de nuevo; y considerando la multitud de humillaciones frente a las que tuvo que agachar la cabeza y morderse la lengua, era un milagro que no hubiese arrasado con medio Clan en un arrebato de furia.

Pero al menos había logrado aguantarlo todo sin darle el placer a su hermano de una sola queja mientras era sometido. Él sabía que, aunque lo negará hasta la muerte, Sesshomaru se había sentido impresionado y quizás –por qué no– hasta un poco orgulloso de él. ¡Cosas más locas pasaban en este mundo!

En cuanto al resto del Clan, la mayoría lo conocían sólo por la reputación que lo precedía (y que gracias a Sesshomaru no era nada buena), así que lo hicieron pasar por una de las pruebas más duras de su vida. En buena medida, se sintió de nuevo como aquel niño indefenso de hace años, corriendo tras la pelota con la ilusión de integrarse al juego, mientras todos a su alrededor le daban la espalda en rechazo, sólo a cuenta de ser diferente.

Juzgado sin derecho a defensa, y calificado como un ser _"no digno"_ en su mundo y por su propia familia, tan sólo por el miedo a lo que representaba su sola existencia.

La mezcla de razas. Un ser híbrido. Un ser maldito.

Pero él, ciertamente, ya no era un niño, y poco a poco todos tuvieron que volver el rostro hacia él y reconocerlo por lo que era, y no por quienes habían sido su madre o su padre. El hijo menor del Inu no Taisho era una fuerza en sí misma que no podía ser negada. Su lado humano sólo lo hacia más poderoso, de una forma que pocos podían explicar, pero que todos tuvieron que reconocer y respetar.

Así, en los últimos meses había logrado construir algo para ofrecerle a Kagome. Claro, en ese tiempo se rehusaba totalmente a admitir sinceramente las razones que lo impulsaron en esa nueva determinación por ser aceptado y reconocido como miembro de un Clan al que siempre había rechazado. Ni siquiera en la quietud de las interminables noches que pasaba sufriendo en una más de las estúpidas pruebas de Sesshomaru, él era capaz de admitir para sí mismo que había comenzado a pensar en un futuro con ella, y que quería ser mejor, sólo por ella.

Ahora, la verdad no podía esperar para gritárselo a todos los seres vivos con oídos y entendimiento en 1.000 millas a la redonda. Kagome era suya, la amaba e iría hasta el mismísimo infierno ida y vuelta tan sólo por complacer uno de sus caprichos.

¡El amor era una cosa muy extraña!. De no querer admitirlo a querer decírselo hasta las piedras. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!. Si se descuidaba iba a empezar a sonar como Miroku cuando bebía demasiado sake y Sango estaba cerca… _¡ugh!._

Inuyasha se frotó los ojos con fuerza. La verdad es que se sentía muy agotado. Ya era de día y él no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Las razones de su insomnio eran una extraña mezcla de euforia y ansiedad difíciles de desconectar. Su cerebro estaba sobrecargado. Su cuerpo demasiado alerta y consciente de la mujer durmiendo en su abrazo como para poder ignorar todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas y dormir.

Así que había pasado la noche simplemente contemplándola. Admirando cada detalle de sus facciones y respirando profundamente el aroma de su cuerpo.

Kagome era hermosa, especialmente cuando dormía y su rostro estaba sereno, vacío de los reproches o las tristezas que siempre estaban en su semblante cuando le veía últimamente. Era un alivio poder tenerla así, tan cerca. Su presencia intoxicante inundando todos sus sentidos.

Había tanto que deseaba decirle. Tantos sentimientos increíbles que ella había despertado en él en los últimos tres años que era imposible comenzar siquiera a explicarlos en su mente, mucho menos ponerlos en palabras. Hubiera deseado ser más humano para ella y decirle lo que sabía, ella quería –y necesitaba tanto– oír de él.

Pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Había sometido a Kagome a su voluntad con una marca inicial que la anunciaba a todo lo que tuviera sentidos yokai como de su propiedad y fuera de los límites de cualquier otro macho interesado en ella. Ahora sólo le restaba tomarla, poseerla en cuerpo y alma para convertirla en su shirushi… su pareja por el resto de sus días.

Su otra mitad… su aite.

Claro dicho así sonaba la mar de bonito y romántico, pero algo le decía que le esperaba la serie más larga de _osuwaris_ de toda su vida cuando la bella durmiente despertara. Y Kagome no era una persona particularmente agradable recién levantada por las mañanas. El hanyo lo había aprendido de la manera más dura cuando estaban reuniendo los fragmentos de la perla; en más de una ocasión se encontró objeto de la furia de una iracunda Kagome, con lagañas en los ojos y los cabellos en ese desorden particular que delataba sus continuos movimientos mientras dormía.

Por lo general era más sensato dejarla sola hasta que terminara de prender el motor y pusiera la primera marcha, más o menos a eso del medio día.

Una mezcla de gruñido y suspiro salió del hanyo. Iba a estar muy jodido tener que lidiar con el usual desagrado a levantarse de Kagome sumado a la más que predecible molestia por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Era cierto que Kagome se había sometido, aceptándolo como potencial pareja, pero eso no significaba que estuviera del todo convencida, a juzgar por la pelea que tuvieron justo antes. En realidad parecía todo lo contrario. Su instinto le decía que esta vez estaba genuinamente decidida a mandarlo de una vez por todas al infierno, para no volver nunca más.

Forzarla a hacer algo contra su voluntad era una de las cosas que Kagome más detestaba, y si en algo la conocía –y la conocía muy bien– su reacción definitivamente no iba a ser buena. No importaba lo mucho o no que le quisiera, su temperamento era incontrolable en el mejor de los casos.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que a pesar de la ansiedad que le causaba su reacción, era con mucho ese increíble carácter, fuerte y resuelto, una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella…

…aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso fuera tan bueno en realidad.

Se frotó el cuello inconcientemente. _'Esto si que va a doler'._

En cualquier caso, sus acciones estaban plenamente justificadas y le gustara o no, ahora ambos tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias.

"¡Iie, mama, no me gustan las papas con crema-a-a-aaaahhhhhhh!"

El sobresalto de Kagome al despertarse, gritando incoherencias, los dejó literalmente colgando de las uñas, precariamente aferrados de la rama que les había servido de cama durante la noche. Kagome estaba colgando de cabeza, pues Inuyasha apenas y tuvo tiempo de sostenerla por un tobillo.

"¡Waaaaaahhhhhh! ¿¿Qué pasó aquí??".

"¡Con un demonio… te has vuelto loca, nos vas a matar!".

"¡¿De qué rayos hablas, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí…?!".

"¡Pues es tu culpa que estemos colgando… no te sabes estar quieta!"

"¡Oi, no te atrevas a echarme la culpa Inuyasha!!".

"¿Y de quién si no, ehhh??".

"¡Eres un idiota!".

"Bonitas bragas".

"¡¡AHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!!".

El movimiento brusco de Kagome por cubrirse con la falda hizo que las garras que los sostenían cedieran al peso. Inuyasha apenas y tuvo tiempo de mandar su cuerpo adelante para proteger a Kagome del golpe.

Él tocó suelo de espaldas, amortiguando por completo la caída de ella, quien terminó encima de él, sentada como si nada sobre su pecho y sin un solo rasguño. Pero de mucho, mucho mal humor.

"¡Eres un bruto Inuyasha!".

"¡Cállate ya, si eres tú la que nos hizo caer en primer lugar…!".

"¡Osuwari!".

"¡¡Aghhhh!!". El sonido de un Inuyasha ahogándose dolorosamente con el rosario como soga al cuello trajo la justa satisfacción por su ofensa. Kagome respiró de inmediato mucho más tranquila. El muy descarado estaba mirando su ropa interior todo el rato que estuvieron colgados. _'Pervertido'._

"¡Ka-go-o-me!".

"¡No me interesa oírte Inuyasha!. Tengo frío, sueño, hambre y aun no se qué rayos está pasando".

"¡Keh… pero como eres descarada–" dijo el hanyo con toda la irritación que pudo conjurar en su voz medio ahogada. "–y ya bájate!".

"¡Ja!... ni falta hace que me lo pidas", la chica se puso en pie de inmediato, poniendo terreno de por medio entre ella y el molesto hanyo. Miró a su alrededor para ubicarse, pero nada le resultó familiar en relación a qué estaba haciendo allí, aunque era evidente que estaba en el bosque cerca de la aldea.

Se pasó la mano por la ropa sacudiéndola ligeramente, al tiempo que intentaba alisar las arrugas que la cubrían por todos lados. _¿Acaso había dormido toda la noche con esa ropa puesta?. _Se sentía adolorida, bastante cansada y la verdad el estar desorientada no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su –bastante deteriorado– estado de ánimo.

"¡Oye tú, no seas malagradecida, te salvé la vida ¿sabes?!", refunfuñó Inuyasha ya sentado en el suelo, frotándose el cuello con resentimiento.

"¡Y tu no seas tan engreído!".

"¡Malcriada!".

"¡Perro faldero!".

"¡Histérica!".

"¡Agghhh, ya no te soporto más Inuyasha!. ¡Me marcho a casa!".

Como de costumbre el temperamento de Kagome había llegado al límite en tiempo record y sin necesidad de mucha provocación. Así que con una última mirada de odio dirigida al ofensivo hanyo, la joven le volteó el rostro con todo el desden y la irritación que pudo comandar a sus facciones, lista para dejarlo allí plantado.

Pero con el movimiento brusco de su cabeza un dolor agudo atravesó como una aguja la parte derecha de su cuello.

"¿Pero qué…?", la palabras apenas se habían formado en sus labios cuando su mano tocó la herida en la base de su cuello.

Entonces el mundo comenzó a girar bajo sus pies.

De un sólo golpe todo lo que había pasado la asaltó de repente, haciéndola tambalear.

Inuyasha se puso visiblemente tenso. Todos sus sentidos se afinaron de inmediato, atentos a la más mínima reacción de Kagome a esos recuerdos que sin duda estaban volviendo de golpe a su mente. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Los segundos pasaron pesadamente mientras esperaba.

Kagome había cerrado los ojos, concentrándose en revivir lo ocurrido. Por unos instantes llegó a dudar de sí misma y de lo que sus recuerdos le mostraban. _'¡Imposible!._ _Tuvo que ser un sueño'._ Pero la incredulidad se disolvió rápido con el dolor constante de la herida bajo sus dedos, que no dejaba lugar a dudas respecto a lo ocurrido.

El hanyo por su lado apretó sus puños. Era el momento de padecer la furia de Kagome, pero con suerte, ella eventualmente entendería, una vez que se calmara. Con suerte terminaría por aceptar sin mayores resistencias.

Claro que Inuyasha nunca había tenido suerte en toda su vida.

Cada una de las sensaciones que dominaron a Kagome en aquel momento se renovaron en su pecho cuando comenzó a comprender un poco la magnitud de lo que había pasado. La herida bajo sus dedos era una especie de marca. No sabía exactamente que significaba, pero la sentía pulsando bajo su tacto, irradiando una energía que no era suya.

Lentamente, con el corazón atorado dolorosamente en algún punto de su esófago, Kagome se volvió para enfrentar la mirada del hanyo responsable de todo.

Un sentimiento de culpa la golpeó inexplicablemente como si le hubiera caído una piedra directo al fondo del estómago. Inuyasha seguía en cuclillas en una postura que podía parecer inocente al observador causal, pero que Kagome reconoció como una de defensa ante todo a su alrededor. Sus blancas orejas estaban vueltas hacia atrás y sus ojos muy abiertos, con una mirada que contenía iguales dosis de ansiedad e incertidumbre, y que no se correspondían en nada con la mirada posesiva y segura que sus recuerdos le mostraron hacía un instante.

Mucho más tarde Kagome compararía al Inuyasha que vio entonces con un perrito callejero que espera ansioso ante un nuevo amo, inseguro si va a ser aceptado con una caricia o rechazado con un golpe.

Pero la verdad era que en ese momento, Kagome se encontró con mucho sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él reflejaba en sus ojos. Incertidumbre ante lo ocurrido, y la profunda necesidad de que le reaseguraran que no había cometido una estupidez de proporciones monstruosas.

La diferencia entre ambos era que, en el fondo, Inuyasha ya estaba seguro de lo que había hecho, pero necesitaba que Kagome confirmara su consentimiento y le correspondiera en sus sentimientos. Mientas Kagome necesitaba mucho más que eso, de preferencia alguien que le dijera simplemente que hacer en adelante con su vida porque se sentía a punto de enloquecer.

Con todo lo que le había costado tomar la determinación de irse y ahora… ahora simplemente su decisión se había derrumbado como un castillo de arena en los brazos del hanyo.

Estaba completamente perdida y sin idea respecto a lo que debía hacer con este nuevo e inesperado giro en los acontecimientos. Y por sobre todo, se sentía con un miedo terrible a seguir avanzando por el camino que su corazón le estaba dictando. Después de todo, la decisión tomada antes había sido una completamente racional y práctica, en oposición a una sentimental e instintiva, que había provocado su eventual sumisión anoche.

Mientras lo miraba con la angustia de su tormenta interior escrita claramente en el rostro, la mente de Kagome se atascó finalmente entre velocidades, sin posibilidad de hallar respuestas a las miles de preguntas que rebotaban en su cerebro.

Así que ante la duda, era mejor huir…

Increíblemente le tomó unos segundos a Inuyasha reaccionar.

'_¡Salió corriendo!… ¿qué rayos??'._

De inmediato comenzó a perseguirla, pero a una distancia prudencial en caso de que se decidiera a contraatacar. Con Kagome era muy difícil predecir patrones de comportamiento con certeza, así que bien valía ser extra precavidos.

"¡Kagome!".

La miraba desde arriba, gracias a la altura que ganaba con su potente salto, mientras ella corría como posesa, llevándose las manos a los oídos como tratando de bloquear con ello su voz y toda su presencia.

"¡Espera, Kagome!".

La podría haber detenido sin esfuerzo, pero ni él era tan imprudente como para tratar de hacerlo. Este era uno de esos momentos en que lo más inteligente es dejar solos a los humanos un rato hasta que recuperen la cordura. Particularmente a las hembras, más propensas a la inestabilidad emocional. Era frustrante, pero definitivamente lo único viable en vista de las circunstancias.

Kagome ya estaba dejando el bosque y entrando a toda velocidad en la aldea. Era temprano, pero la gente ya estaba en las calles para enfrentar los quehaceres del día. Y eso a pesar de que a más de uno se le había ido la mano con el sake la noche anterior durante la boda.

La atormentada Kagome corría por las calles sin mirar a nadie, con la vista completamente nublada por las lágrimas que no podía contener. Sabía que todos la veían pasar y murmuraban. Algunos hasta la llamaron tratando de detenerla para saber que ocurría y tratar de ayudarla. Después de todo ella era muy querida y respetada por los aldeanos.

Pero lo único que ella deseaba era estar sola. Desaparecer por un rato en un lugar sin preguntas ni presiones. Eso o seguir corriendo lo más rápido que fuese humanamente posible para tratar de dejar su dolor y sus dudas atrás.

Como era predecible, su huida la había llevado directo a casa de Kaede, más por costumbre que por una decisión consciente. Entró en el lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello, quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación, y respirando pesadamente luego de una carrera de 10 minutos que la dejó sin aliento.

"¡Kagome-mama…!", Shippo se lanzó a sus brazos sin ceremonia, demasiado angustiado por la supuesta marcha definitiva de la joven como para registrar el estado de total desesperación en el que ella misma se encontraba.

"…pensé que de verdad te habías ido para siempre… y, y que me iba a quedar solitooooo, ¡bahhhhh!!". El intenso llanto del pequeño kitsune sólo consiguió renovar el suyo propio. Kagome se desplomó al suelo abrazando a Shippo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Kagome, ¿qué ha pasado?", Kaede preguntó poniéndose de pie, alarmada por la llegada de la joven por quien se estaba lamentando segundos antes. Aun sostenía la carta de despedida que acababa de leer en la mano. A su lado Rin se frotaba los ojos tratando de disipar las lágrimas, muy aturdida como para decir algo.

Los sollozos combinados de mujer y kitsune fueron la única respuesta directa que obtuvo la sacerdotisa, pero la verdad no necesitaba mucho más para adivinar lo que había ocurrido.

'_Inuyasha'_

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando sus ojos notaron las gotas de sangre que manchaban el cuello del suéter que Kagome tenía puesto. Como era de esperarse ese atolondrado era el responsable. La anciana se puso en movimiento frente al fuego de inmediato, colocándolo todo para preparar una infusión extra fuerte que calmara los nervios de la pobrecilla desdichada.

Mientras Kaede se hacia útil, Rin se acercó algo temerosa al lugar donde Kagome seguía encogida, estremeciéndose por la intensidad de un llanto que no lograba ni parar, ni comprender del todo. La pequeña la contempló un rato, tratando de decidir como podía ayudarla mejor. Kagome le gustaba mucho, pues era amable y cariñosa con ella, pero siempre estaba triste y eso la ponía triste a ella también.

"No llores más por favor, Kagome-chan", dijo la niña con dulzura, llevando su mano al rostro enrojecido por tanto llanto, tratando en vano de secar las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas. Kagome abrió los ojos cuando sintió la pequeña mano sobre su rostro, y vio entonces la serena preocupación tan atípica en una carita siempre tan alegre. "Yo se que todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante".

Por alguna razón una afirmación tan sencilla dicha con tanta convicción por una niña que a duras penas podría comprender lo que estaba pasándole trajo un alivio a su alma que ni 10 infusiones de Kaede podrían lograr.

En ese momento la noción de que las dos tenían en su destino algo en común la sobresaltó. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido.

Sosteniendo con una sola mano al kitsune contra su pecho, Kagome extendió la otra para abrazar a Rin.

Por fin el mundo dejó de girar bajo sus pies.

"Veo que ya estás más tranquila", dijo la anciana al poco rato, mientras se acercaba al trío abrazado en medio de la habitación. "Toma esta infusión para que entres en calor", se detuvo delante de ella alcanzándole la taza humeante. El sólo olor era muy reconfortante, más por la familiaridad y el cariño que estaban implícitos en el gesto que por los efectos de las hierbas en sí.

Kagome asintió, soltando a sus dos pequeños compañeros para terminar de secar las lágrimas y tomar la bebida de las manos de Kaede, quien se sentó justo frente a ella contemplándola con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

"Gracias", su propia voz medio ronca la sobresalto un tanto. En verdad que estaba hecha un desastre. Bebió bajo la mirada atenta de 3 pares de ojos. Shippo moqueaba intermitentemente los restos de su llanto, pero por lo demás estaba inusualmente callado, como si presintiera el desorden emocional de su madre subrogada. Rin parecía más pensativa, pero atenta a lo que pudiera suceder para ayudar.

Kaede no podía ocultar la molestia e inquietud que sentía, reflejadas como estaban en el marcado entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados en una delgada línea. Sango ya debía estar lejos de allí junto con Miroku, de camino hacia la costa donde planeaban pasar una temporada. Eso la dejaba sola, así que estaba de su parte arreglar por sus propios métodos el lío en el que estaba metida Kagome.

Cuando la joven terminó de beber la infusión de un último sorbo, Kaede decidió que era hora de intervenir. "Shippo, Rin–" dijo repentinamente sobresaltando a todos un poco luego del largo y expectante silencio en el que estaban sumidos, "–quiero que los dos vayan a casa de Miho-san y esperen allí".

Shippo fue, naturalmente, el primero en protestar. "¿Por qué?. Yo quiero estar con Kagome…".

"No es momento para rezongar por tonterías. Kagome necesita estar a solas".

"Pero…", la mirada asesina que le mando Kaede lo silenció. El kitsune buscó auxilio en Kagome, quien le devolvió la mirada con una tristeza que le encogió su corazoncito, angustiándolo más aun.

"No te preocupes por mi Shippo. Además, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, ¿si?", le dijo a sabiendas de que su mayor temor era que se marchara mientras él no estaba, tal y como lo había dicho en la carta que les había dejado.

"Si tú me lo pides así lo haré, Kagome. Pero no me gusta nada dejarte aquí solita".

"Yo estaré con ella, así que vayan de una vez", mandó Kaede con impaciencia, a lo que Rin se puso de pie enseguida volviéndose a buscar sus cosas mientras que Shippo hizo todo lo contrario, lanzándose en dirección al cuello de Kagome para aferrarse a ella un rato más.

Pero tan pronto la tocó, dio un salto en sentido contrario llegando al otro extremo de la habitación del susto.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, al igual que su boca.

El olor de Kagome había cambiado, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?… ahora estaba marcada…

_Por Inuyasha._

La boca abierta se convirtió en tiempo record en una media mueca parecida a una sonrisa y con una carita muy pero que muy sonrojada haciendo juego.

"¿Ka-kagome tu…?".

"¡Shippo, ya deja de tontear y sal de una vez!", intervino Kaede, antes de que el pequeño yokai dijera más de lo necesario.

"Pero…"

"¡Ya me has oído!"

"Pero Kagome está marcada y…".

"¡Ya basta!, esto no le concierne a los niños", era muy raro oír a Kaede alzando la voz, por lo que el kitsune se enfurruño más en respuesta a ser reprendido sin razón aparente. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle cuatro malcriadeces a la vieja insoportable, Rin llegó a su lado tendiéndole la mano.

"Vamos Shippo".

El kitsune mandó una mirada asesina a Kaede y luego una ansiosa a Kagome, antes de decidirse a tomar la mano de Rin y salir de la humilde casa. Era evidente que allí no podía hacer nada por los momentos, pero afuera, cierto hanyo iba a escuchar un par de improperios por hacer llorar a su Kagome-mama.

Kaede por su parte suspiró aliviada cuando por fin se quedaron solas. Esto definitivamente iba a estar muy difícil. Sus ojos se volvieron a examinar a la jovencita que representaba a su hermana vuelta a nacer. La ironía de estar en una situación similar a la de hacía más de 50 años no escapó de su juicio.

"Kagome, se que estas muy desconcertada ahora, pero es necesario que me expliques lo que ha pasado para poder ayudarte niña".

"¿Qué quiso decir Shippo con estar marcada?", respondió bruscamente en lugar de contestar a la pregunta, "…es decir, como supo que…", su mano se fue inconcientemente a la herida en su cuello. Los latidos, ahora más suaves y rítmicos le resultaron extrañamente reconfortantes.

"Como sabes los yokai tienen sentidos mucho más potentes que los humanos. Ellos pueden… oler estas cosas".

Kagome se sonrojó ante lo que debía estar pasando por la mente de la anciana, y que si era la mitad de lo que pasaba por la suya no quería ni imaginar como la vería a la cara de nuevo.

"Pero antes de hablar, creo que es mejor que te marches ahora mismo".

Las palabras de Kaede confundieron mucho a Kagome hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaban dirigidas a ella, tan pronto como se escucho el característico…

"¡Keh!"

"No bromeo Inuyasha, estoy lista para usar la fuerza si es necesario". La vieja tenía la mirada puesta en la puerta de entrada. Era obvio que el hanyo estaba recostado en su típica postura del lado de afuera, tal vez escuchándolo todo desde que Kagome llegó corriendo.

"Cállate ya vieja tonta, no sabes lo que dices".

"No tienes derecho…".

"Eres tú quien no tiene derecho a decirme que tengo que hacer y que no. ¡Mucho menos respecto a mi Shirushi!".

Kagome se sintió palidecer al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionó a la voz de Inuyasha como si fuera un imán. _Shirushi._ Nunca en su vida había escuchado antes esa palabra, pero algo dentro de ella hizo click tan pronto llegó a sus oídos. Fue como si algo familiar al tiempo que totalmente nuevo respondiera en lo más profundo de su ser, despertando una atracción difícil de contener.

"¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?–", dijo una Kaede indignada a más no poder, "–eres un bárbaro!".

"¡Ya dije que te calles de una vez…!", Inuyasha se plantó por fin en la puerta mirando hacia adentro, directamente a Kagome. De ninguna forma iba a permitir que la vieja impertinente empezara a meterle ideas en la cabeza.

"Kagome".

"Ella no quiere hablar contigo, Inuyasha".

"Ella puede hablar por sí misma–", el hanyo en verdad estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, "–tenemos que hablar, Kagome".

La joven había volteado su rostro y cerrado los ojos tan pronto lo vio en el umbral. No podía enfrentarlo ahora. No con tantas preguntas nublando su mente, llenando su ánimo de mucha rabia y miedo, de ansiedad y confusión. No cuando volvía a sentir en su pecho el impulso de salir corriendo, pero para abrazarlo, para aferrarse a él y nunca dejarlo ir.

Podía escuchar las voces de los dos que continuaban peleando por su causa, pero ya no distinguía las palabras. Quería… no… necesitaba que todo parase por un momento o se iba a volver loca, o a desmayarse. O ambas inclusive.

"Vete", la voz apenas audible se escuchó, sorprendentemente, por encima de las voces gritadas de Kaede e Inuyasha, acallándolos de inmediato a los dos.

"Vete por favor", repitió con un poco más de fuerza cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable.

"¡Kagome!".

"No puedo hablar contigo ahora, ¿qué no entiendes?". Por fin levantó el rostro hacia él y la expresión que vio Inuyasha en su semblante le cortó el alma. Era como estar ante una niña pequeña, completamente perdida en medio del bosque, tan asustada que huía de las manos que le tendían ayuda, sólo para perderse más y más profundamente en la espesura.

'_¡Maldición!'_

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer en su deseo. Ella no estaba en condiciones de hablar, de entender, y por mucho que le molestara el dejarla sola en ese estado, expuesta a las tonterías que sin duda iban a salir de la boca de Kaede, lo mejor era darle espacio por los momentos.

"Volveré, así que no intenten ninguna tontería". Lo último lo dijo más que nada por la vieja sacerdotisa, que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

Totalmente descontento y muy preocupado por el giro que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió. De un salto se impulsó lo más lejos que pudo en dirección al bosque. Un baño de agua muy fría era lo que necesitaba ahora.

-o-

El sonido constante de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, golpeando con fuerza contra la pequeña casa de Kaede fue lo que despertó a Kagome. Tan pronto abrió sus ojos se percató de la escasez de luz y supo que era aproximadamente el final de la tarde. ¿Acaso había dormido todo el día?

El repentino gruñido que emitió su estomago le dijo que, efectivamente, se había pasado de largo al menos dos comidas. Pero luego de lo ocurrido era de esperarse. Fueron demasiadas emociones intensas y contradictorias, compactadas en muy pocas horas, las que la drenaron completamente de energías.

Kagome se incorporó pesadamente, frotándose los ojos para aclarar su visión. No había señales de Kaede en la casa, lo que parecía bastante extraño considerando lo preocupada que estaba por ella y su vehemente insistencia en que debía ser protegida y apartada de Inuyasha por su propio bien.

_Inuyasha._

Tan pronto su nombre cruzó por su mente, sintió de nuevo esa desagradable mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre con la que se había acostado horas antes. Al parecer el descanso no había logrado disipar ni un poco la confusión que marcaba su ánimo.

A decir verdad, ahora se sentía más aturdida que antes, particularmente luego de la conversación que tuvo con Kaede, inmediatamente después de la ida del hanyo.

Era cada vez más difícil encontrar el sentido a lo que había pasado cuando los hechos, las palabras y los sentimientos que la rodeaban eran, aparentemente, tan contradictorios. Como si intentara armar un rompecabezas sin tener la mitad de las piezas.

Kagome se puso de pie y caminó hasta el fuego que ardía placidamente en medio de la habitación, buscando un poco más de calor. La lluvia arreciaba afuera, aumentando el frío y la humedad que se colaba fácilmente por puertas y ventanas desprotegidas de materiales aislantes tan comunes en la época moderna.

Una vez sentada cómodamente frente al fuego, con una manta sobre los hombros y abrazando sus rodillas, Kagome se permitió un momento para concentrarse en cada uno de los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta ese momento, tratando de discernir en cada gesto y cada palabra dicha, la verdad que tanto necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y la voz de la sacerdotisa fue lo primero que asaltó su mente:

-o-

"_Kagome me temo que estas en peligro"._

_La mirada de la joven era una de incredulidad. Estaba muy jodida, cierto, pues tenía entre sus manos una bomba de tiempo muy delicada –su relación con Inuyasha estaba a punto de reventar, para bien o para mal – pero de allí a estar en peligro…_

"_Inuyasha ya no está en control de sí mismo y yo me temo que tú te apresures a tomar una decisión equivocada"._

"_Kaede-sama, no la entiendo. Inuyasha y yo… bueno, no se nada sobre esto del shirushi o que significa la marca que tengo en el cuello, pero necesito que me ayude por favor"._

_La mirada de lástima que le dedicó la sacerdotisa la enervó de inmediato, tampoco hacia falta que la tratara como una estúpida. "Lo que debes saber querida niña es que un yokai marca sus posesiones al igual que su territorio. Eso es lo que Inuyasha ha hecho contigo, sin duda a sabiendas de tu deseo de marcharte definitivamente." _

_Sus palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza 'marcar sus posesiones'. Eso sonaba demasiado a ser un objeto y no una persona de carne y hueso. ¿Y qué esperaba?. Él nunca había manifestado sentimientos más fuertes por ella y su actitud pendenciera y reacia al compromiso calzaba perfectamente con esa descripción. Esto era, después de todo, una cuestión de simple orgullo machista._

_Y orgullo era lo que le sobraba al maldito hanyo._

_Ante la falta de respuesta de la jovencita, Kaede aprovechó para continuar avivando la flama de su cizaña. 'Es por el bien de Kagome', se dijo mentalmente como para justificar lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Separarlos._

"_Inuyasha no puede negar su lado yokai Kagome. Si bien es cierto que él no te lastimaría concientemente, también es cierto que sus reacciones son completamente egoístas y nacen de su instinto animal. Una relación entre ustedes es imposible, por eso debes continuar con tu plan y marcharte definitivamente mientras aun puedes salvarte"._

_Kagome fijó su mirada en el fuego ardiendo delante de ella. Las palabras de la anciana llevaban la razón que muchas veces habían guiado su propio juicio en las largas noches que pasaba despierta, dando vueltas en su cama, tratando de encontrar sentido a su relación con Inuyasha y a sus sentimientos. En el fondo sabía que era su culpa por alimentar durante tres años esos sueños románticos que no eran, de forma alguna, viables en la práctica._

_Esta era la realidad cruda y dura. Ella era humana. Él mitad monstruo. Ambos pertenecientes a mundos completamente diferentes. Ambos con formas de vivir y de amar muy distintas._

"_Inuyasha no va a permitir que yo me vaya ahora…", su voz salió en un murmullo monótono y resignado._

"_Déjame los detalles a mi Kagome, yo me haré cargo de que llegues a tú mundo", dijo la anciana misteriosamente, pero con la decisión marcada claramente en su viejo rostro arrugado, "por lo pronto debes quedarte aquí y tratar de descansar tus nervios un poco…"._

-o-

Kagome se frotó las manos con fuerza tratando de darles calor a sus dedos helados. Tenía que admitir que en el fondo se negaba a aceptar que ella fuese para el hanyo poco más que una posesión material, un capricho de su egoísmo y orgullo machista. Una parte de ella se seguía rebelando ante esta noción, a pesar del peso contundente de los hechos que ya había analizado una y mil veces.

Toda la batalla interior que estaba viviendo la iba dejando progresivamente más frustrada. Estaba luchando contra ella misma, tratando de llegar a una conclusión, y tan pronto se inclinaba la balanza hacia un lado como hacia el otro. Si tan sólo pudiera ahogar a la molesta voz de su corazón hablándole de amor eterno, en un mar de raciocino y sentido común donde los problemas se resolvieran en una simple ecuación matemática, todo sería más fácil, menos doloroso… pero no. En su mundo interior 2 menos 1 seguía siendo igual a 0.

"Kaede-sama tiene razón", dijo en voz alta en un vago intento por terminar de convencerse a sí misma.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso".

"¡Myoga!". Kagome estaba genuinamente sobresaltada por la inesperada presencia de la pequeña pulga apertrechada delante de ella. Cuenta con que se aparezca en los momentos más inconvenientes, tanto como que desaparezca a la más mínima señal de peligro.

"Veo que Kagome-sama está muy confundida, y conociendo al amo Inuyasha no me extraña. Él nunca hace las cosas como se debe".

La joven se sobresaltó de nuevo. _'¿Kagome-sama?'_, porque estaba llamándole por el honorífico así de repente… a menos que…

"Myoga-jiji, tú sí puedes explicarme que es shirushi, ¿verdad?".

"Puedo intentarlo, aunque es algo muy difícil de explicar a los humanos. En mi experiencia, sólo los que lo viven en carne propia llegan a entenderlo, así que creo que al final no tendría caso, ¿no?".

La joven estaba tan angustiada que se perdió por completo de la indirecta implícita en las palabras del diminuto yokai.

Si las cosas eran tan complejas que ni el propio Myoga –tan propenso a mandarse peroratas explicativas de horas sin fin– quería hablar del tema, entonces ya no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de entender. La decepción que sintió entonces fue visible en la forma en que sus hombros se dejaron caer varios centímetros Al parecer había girado hacia otro callejón sin respuestas. ¿Qué nadie podía ayudarla?.

"No piense mal del amo Inuyasha, por favor", continuó la pulga al ver la reacción negativa de la joven. "Él es impulsivo y bastante imprudente la mayoría de las veces, pero sus sentimientos son siempre fuertes y puros como los de su padre. Supongo que por eso ambos hermanos son tan distintos". Había un dejo de nostalgia en su voz, como siempre que hablaba de su antiguo amo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Kagome se encontró incapaz de contener la curiosidad, ante la pregunta que ella misma se había hecho hasta el cansancio. ¿Qué hacia tan diferentes a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru?. Típicamente, la pulga meditó un tanto antes de responder.

"La madre de Sesshomaru no fue más que la última de varias amantes del Ino no Taisho. De joven él fue bastante imprudente sin duda, y ella era una yokai muy astuta, que supo convencerle y engañarle para procrear un hijo, heredero de su poder. Esto, a pesar de que él se rehusó a hacer de ella su shirushi. Para esa época, me temo que mi amo ya estaba decidido a permanecer solo".

Kagome se reacomodó sobre sus piernas ya cansadas de su postura anterior, inclinándose ligeramente para ver mejor al diminuto animal que estaba sentado delante de ella luciendo su mejor porte contemplativo.

"En cambio a Izayoi, una simple mujer humana, fue capaz de doblegar el orgullo del más fuerte de los Daimyo con tan sólo su sencillez y su buen corazón. A pesar del rechazo de su propio Clan y de la familia de la mujer, mi señor no tuvo dudas, y la marcó como su shirushi tan pronto pudo". Ante la expresión de autentica frustración de Kagome a la mención de la palabra shirushi, Myoga se atrevió a elaborar un poco más el concepto.

"Shirushi… la otra mitad… la que se entrega por entero mas allá del final del paraíso y hasta la oscuridad de la muerte. Así nunca se encuentran solos, incompletos".

Algo de entendimiento brilló en el fondo de los ojos de Kagome, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para disparar otra pregunta, la voz de Kaede los interrumpió desde la puerta.

"Sin duda que ese es un concepto muy bonito en el mundo yokai. Pero para los humanos no significa más que humillación y esclavitud me parece".

"¡Pero cómo se atreve a decir eso…!", exclamó tan indignado como lo puede estar una pulga de su tamaño.

"No voy a permitir que confundas a Kagome-chan con tus artimañas. Vete ahora antes de que te aplaste con el pie", amenazó la sacerdotisa avanzando sobre él con una rapidez que ya no parecía posible para ella con su avanzada edad.

Como era de esperarse, ante una amenaza directa a su pellejo la pulga desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a Kagome literalmente con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Por qué a hecho eso Kaede-sama?. Myoga no estaba haciendo nada…"

"Kagome", la anciana la interrumpió bruscamente, alzando su mano para detener sus palabras. "Es más seguro evitar todo contacto con Inuyasha hasta que logremos llevarte de vuelta a tu casa".

Kagome se encontró sin respuestas ni fuerzas para argumentar. Irse a casa le sonaba tan buena idea como cualquier otra la verdad, así que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo o preguntando cuando nadie podía hacer nada por ella. Después de todo, la vieja sacerdotisa se preocupaba genuinamente por su bienestar. Y aunque a su juicio estaba extralimitándose un poco en su protección –rayando en la paranoia en realidad– ella se sentía agradecida por su interés y sus cuidados. Si tan sólo Sango estuviera allí para apoyarla, Kagome se sentiría mucho más tranquila.

Sus ojos siguieron a la voluminosa vieja que ya se ocupaba de preparar la cena, moviéndose de un lado al otro en el escaso espacio que servía de cocina, sacando de una bolsa los condimentos e ingredientes necesarios para preparar lo que en esa época equivalía a una _sopa miso_ de la suya.

Lentamente, y con cada segundo que pasaba, la tristeza de Kagome iba transformándose en rabia. No contra Inuyasha o lo que había hecho, sino contra sí misma y su incapacidad de actuar de forma madura. Por seguir indecisa, dejándose llevar por lo que los demás creían que mejor para ella en lugar de tomar la situación en sus manos y enfrentarla. ¡Eso no era lo que le había enseñado su madre!. ¿Dónde estaba la jovencita terca y determinada que había llegado hacía tres años al sengoku jidai? ¿Tanto la habían marcado la guerra y la muerte a su alrededor que ya era incapaz de manejar sus propios sentimientos?

Esta definitivamente no era ella… huyendo de sus amigos en la mitad de la noche, para no tener que decir adiós; huyendo de Inuyasha para no tener enfrentar cara a cara sus propios sentimientos y sus mayores miedos.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en una cobarde?.

¿Cuándo había perdido su personalidad, su carácter luchador, su capacidad de discernir y decidir su propio futuro?.

Apretó los puños hasta que las uñas de las manos se le clavaron en su carne dolorosamente, sacándole sangre.

Nuevamente, Kagome había tomado una decisión.

-o-

El pequeño kitsune caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de la humilde habitación, sin haber hecho ninguna pausa desde hacía al menos una hora. Justo cuando la lluvia había comenzado a caer, su ánimo terminó de deteriorarse definitivamente. Los días lluviosos siempre lo ponían intranquilo, particularmente cuando había tormenta eléctrica y los truenos estremecían el cielo. Por ahora, sólo la lluvia en su constante repiqueteo contra el techo era lo que se escuchaba.

Shippo aun se encontraba alojado en casa de Miho-san. Aunque tan pronto como había llegado allí y dejado a Rin instalada, había salido disparado por la puerta tras Inuyasha. Después de varias horas de infructuosa búsqueda tuvo que regresar derrotado. ¡Ese tonto si que sabía esconderse muy bien cuando quería!

Para su desgracia, al volver a casa de Miho, Shippo se encontró con que Rin ya se había marchado con Sesshomaru, dejándolo solito a la espera de noticias de Kaede. La impaciencia y la incertidumbre lo tenían literalmente subiéndose por las paredes, sin nada que hacer ni con nadie con quien hablar, pues la familia de Miho había salido a hacer unas visitas.

Cuando ya estaba decidido a regresar a casa de Kaede para indagar el solito lo que estaba ocurriendo, la vieja sacerdotisa por fin llegó a verle.

Entonces, la noticia de que debía quedarse allí no le sentó mejor. Mucho menos las continúas evasivas de la anciana a sus preguntas sobre la situación de Kagome e Inuyasha. Él necesitaba entender lo que ocurría para ayudar en lo posible a sus amigos, y saber él mismo a que debía atenerse de ahora en adelante. Pero claro, se encontró con la típica respuesta: que si la situación era muy compleja para él, y que esos asuntos no le incumbían a los niños. Eso era lo último que había dicho el viejo saco de huesos antes de marcharse. ¡Bah!

A pesar de su rabia, no había nada que pudiera hacer por los momentos más que seguir esperando. Kaede había sido muy clara respeto a lo que iba a pasarle a su colita si tan sólo se asomaba a indagar por su casa, por lo que ir a ver a Kagome quedó descartado de inmediato.

Con todo, la preocupación por lo que era, potencialmente, un desastre en el delicado equilibrio de la relación entre sus compañeros lo tenía al borde del colapso nervioso. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Lamentablemente, nada, salvo morderse los labios y continuar caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación a ver si le llegaban las respuestas en la forma de algún milagro.

"Hey, vas abrir un surco en el piso si sigues así".

La voz inesperada lo sobresaltó terriblemente, haciéndole dar un brinco en defensa y girar hacia la entrada de la casa. Allí estaba la figura del hanyo, recostado tan tranquilo contra el marco de la puerta, con la clara actitud del que no tiene ninguna preocupación en su vida. El pequeño kitsune, recuperándose rápido de la impresión, le apuntó sin reservas con un dedo acusador.

"¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido Inuyasha?!".

"¡Keh!".

"Eres un tonto, ¿ya viste el lío que se montó por tu culpa?".

"¿Ehhhh??. ¿De qué lío hablas?".

"No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Inuyasha. ¡Ya lo se todo!. Tú quieres quitarme a mi Kagome-mama y por eso ella se quiere ir de aquí para siempre".

"¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías?".

"¡Tú la marcaste!".

Así que era eso. El hanyo observó entre divertido y preocupado la reacción del pequeño a su decisión de hacer de Kagome su shirushi. El kitsune lo miraba con ojos grandes y llorosos pero muy determinados, su cuerpo encogido en una postura de lucha y la colita más esponjada que nunca, listo para lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas contra él.

Estaba defendiendo a su madre adoptiva ante la amenaza de otro macho que bien podía decidir apartarlo por completo y abandonarlo a su suerte. Inuyasha se sintió un poco culpable entonces. Si bien era cierto que él también había tomado el rol de padre adoptivo del pequeño tan pronto se integró a su grupo, él nunca se había permitido reasegurarle al kitsune el hecho de que lo veía como parte de su camada. Bueno, era hora de hacerlo, pero no sin antes ponerlo a sufrir un poco más.

"Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?".

El pequeño sólo atinó a gruñir de la rabia por toda respuesta, su cuerpecito temblando sin control. El espectáculo era, desde luego, algo capaz de encogerle el corazón hasta al más duro de los hanyos.

"¿Nada? Pues que pena…", continuó desafiante, mirándolo de reojo muy divertido. Inuyasha era más duro que la mayoría, claro.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño se ajustó los pantalones con decisión y juntando sus manitas disparó su mejor tiro.

"¡Fuego mágico!".

Una pequeña llamita azulada flotó cómicamente por unos instantes delante de él, antes de desaparecer patéticamente con un sonoro '_puff'. _La depresión de Shippo fue visible entonces en su desinflada colita arrastrada en el piso. Aun así había que concederle un premio a su determinación, pues a pesar de todo él persistía en su actitud de lucha, gruñendo y listo para atacar así fuera sólo a punta de uña y diente. Inuyasha a duras penas contenía la risa.

"Heh, y yo que creía que te daría gusto que fuéramos una familia de verdad… pero, si no te interesa pues yo…".

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía al pequeño como chinche pegado al cuello. Inuyasha se dejó caer al suelo, cruzando las piernas, y recostándose más cómodamente contra el marco de la puerta. Una de sus manos sostenía al pequeño zorrito en su lugar, mientras su mirada se perdía en el caer monótono de la lluvia que le resultaba tan relajante.

"Sigues siendo un tonto, Inuyasha". La vocecita apenas se escuchó, ahogada contra el cuello de su hitoe, que estaba quedando decididamente más húmedo.

Una sonrisa apareció inevitablemente en su rostro. Las cosas se estaban poniendo en verdad interesantes. Ya casi podía ver la reacción de Sesshomaru y el resto del Clan cuando regresara a casa: El híbrido de la mano de una Shirushi humana y con un kitsune hiperkinético por hijo adoptivo… ¡Heh, definitivamente los iban a adorar!

Cuando el pequeño yokai se calmó lo suficiente, la rutina de siempre continuó entre ellos como si nada. "¡Oi, bájate ya!", rezongó Inuyasha, mientras el pequeño se dejaba caer en su regazo, frotándose la nariz mocosa.

"Shippo, ¿has visto a Kagome desde esta mañana?".

"No, Kaede no me deja acercarme. Dice que ella no quiere ver a nadie y que si se me ocurría ir a molestarla iba a hacer unos guantes de mi colita".

Un gruñido muy violento salió de la garganta de Inuyasha. "Esto no me gusta nada… ¿qué estará planeando esa vieja entrometida?".

"Oi Inuyasha, eso me recuerda algo…", el kitsune se puso en movimiento de un salto, corriendo al otro lado de la habitación a buscar algo en el bulto que tenía en una esquina. De dos brincos estaba de nuevo sobre las rodillas de Inuyasha agitando unos papeles en su pequeña manita.

"Rin las trajo con nosotros. Estas son las cartas que encontramos esta mañana al despertarnos en casa de Kaede. Kagome ya no estaba, y las había dejado para despedirse de nosotros… para siempre". El pequeño comenzó a moquear otro poco, mientras Inuyasha fruncía mucho el ceño. Su presentimiento respecto a Kagome fue completamente acertado. Con razón había estado actuando de forma tan extraña con él desde su regreso para la boda.

En ese momento el hanyo no pudo evitar sentir un profundo alivio. Había tomado la decisión correcta justo a tiempo. Si no, ahora estaría lamentándose del peor error de su vida.

Recuperando la compostura, Shippo continuó: "Había una carta dirigida a ti Inuyasha. Esa no llegamos a leerla, pero me imagino que es igual a la que leyó Kaede". El pequeño le tendió la carta, que Inuyasha tomó de inmediato. Con una de sus garras destrozó con facilidad el sobre, sacando un pequeño pedazo de papel que olía inequívocamente a las lágrimas de Kagome.

_Rayos._

No había mucho que leer, apenas unas líneas en una escritura bastante irregular para la usual perfección caligráfica de Kagome.

-o-

'_Se que vas a odiarme por esto. _

_Pero debo marcharme definitivamente porque creo sinceramente que es lo mejor para todos y para nuestro futuro. Porque ya no tiene sentido mi existencia en el sengoku jidai y es hora de que tú continúes con tu destino y yo con el mío. _

_Lamento que nuestros caminos deban separarse y espero que encuentres en tu corazón el espacio para perdonarme y recordarme. _

_Por eso quiero agradecerte ahora y con todo mi corazón lo que hiciste por mi en estos tres años. Te debo mi vida y la de mi familia, y eso yo nunca lo voy a olvidar…_

_Y tú, por favor, nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo Inuyasha'._

_Kagome._

-o-

"Maldición".

Inuyasha estaba de pie de un golpe, haciendo caer a Shippo con el movimiento brusco. El pequeño se pegó de cabeza contra el suelo.

"¡Eres un bruto Inuyasha. Por que no tienes más cuidado…!"

"Shippo–"

La voz del hanyo había cambiado. De inmediato el kitsune interrumpió sus quejas para mirarle con atención. Era algo muy extraño cuando Inuyasha se ponía realmente serio, y cuando lo hacía, era mucho mejor no interponerse en su camino.

"–quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva por ti". El kitsune iba a protestar como era lógico, pero la mirada que le dedicó Inuyasha entonces lo silenció por completo, si no lo asustó bastante además.

Pues también, los ojos del hanyo habían cambiado de color.

"No te preocupes, yo volveré… con Kagome".

¡Desde luego que iba a volver!. Ya había esperado suficiente, motivado más que nada a sus dudas respecto a los sentimientos y el extraño comportamiento de Kagome.

Ahora ya todo estaba claro, y él había tomado una nueva decisión.

-o-

Luego de comer, más por costumbre que por apetito, Kagome encontró que se sentía igual de vacía que antes.

Ella y la sacerdotisa estaban sentadas en torno al fuego mirando la danza de llamas que arrojaba intermitentemente toda clase de sombras y destellos, dando calor a la habitación. Ambas habían permanecido en silencio durante toda la comida, cada una sumida en su propio mundo de reflexiones. Cada una tratando de forma conciente de evitar la mirada de la otra.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Cansada, Kagome estaba a punto de excusarse para ir a dormir cuando unos gritos venidos de afuera la sobresaltaron. Se escuchaba una fuerte conmoción sucediendo a lo lejos y varios gritos sucesivos que aumentaron rápidamente sus niveles de alarma. Kagome se llevó las manos al pecho en un acto reflejo. ¿Estaban siendo atacados?. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún yokai tras la perla de nuevo?

Inmediatamente después, lo sonidos se acallaron tan repentinamente como se habían iniciado. Entonces se oyó el más que conocido golpe contra el piso y la figura de Inuyasha atravesó el umbral de la puerta con su típico desenfado. Detrás de él, uno de los aldeanos entró corriendo, armado con una barra de madera.

"Kaede-sama, lo siento, no hubo tiempo de avisarle, rompió la barrera espiritual y…".

"Esta bien, yo me encargaré de esto". Kaede se puso de pie, y con absoluta calma se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba su arco y carjac apoyados en la pared. Desde que había entrado, Inuyasha no le había quitado la vista de encima a la anciana sacerdotisa.

"Creo que fui clara contigo, Inuyasha. ¡Ya no eres bienvenido aquí!".

Kagome estaba muy sobresaltada por lo sorpresivo y lo decididamente absurdo de toda la escena. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Kaede? ¿Emular a Kikyo y clavar a Inuyasha del Goshinboku de nuevo? ¡Ni en sus sueños!. Ya nadie tenía ese poder. El hanyo ya no estaba al alcance de los poderes de ninguna de ellas dos a decir verdad.

Kagome miraba de uno a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis donde la pelota era la voluntad de los dos seres más tercos que había visto en su vida. Las palabras de Kaede, decididamente hostiles, no habían provocado ninguna reacción del impulsivo hanyo, lo que también era tan increíble como absurda era toda la situación. ¿Inuyasha conteniendo su lengua?. ¡El fin del mundo estaba cerca sin duda!.

A pesar de lo locas que se estaban poniendo las cosas, ella recuperó la compostura rápidamente. Estaba decidida a tomar las riendas de su vida y esta tontería ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Era hora de intervenir.

"Déjenos a solas Kaede-sama, por favor".

La vieja la miró estupefacta y Kagome temió por momentos que los ojos se le fueran a salir disparados de las orbitas de tan abiertos que los tenía. "¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Kagome?!".

"Deseo hablar a solas con él, y esto no le incumbe ni a usted ni a nadie".

La anciana la miró entre trastornada y desafiante por algunos instantes, hasta que bajó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia en señal de resignación. "Espero que sepas lo que haces".

La vieja salió con cara de pocos amigos, llevándose con ella al atontado aldeano. Inuyasha la siguió con su mirada. Definitivamente había algo más. Una amenaza latente. La vieja estúpida estaba tramando algo o sus instintos le estaban fallando por primera vez en su vida. Iba a tener que andarse con cuidado. Después de todo, si alguien conocía bien sus puntos débiles era la sacerdotisa.

_Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo_, era una lección aprendida a fuego y sangre en la dureza del campo de batalla.

Cuando estuvo totalmente convencido de que se había marchado definitivamente, el hanyo se volvió por fin para ver a Kagome.

Una serie de maldiciones mentales pasaron rápido por el cerebro de la joven tan pronto los ojos del hanyo se encontraron con los suyos. Todo porque su cuerpo la traicionaba como siempre. Una falla general de sistema, en la forma de temblores, taquicardia y el típico vacío que parecía haberse tragado su estomago junto con todas sus entrañas.

Pero lo que más le perturbó fue quizás el darse cuenta, en los breves segundos que llevaba mirándolo, que no estaba en absoluto molesta con él. Kagome fijó su vista nuevamente en el fuego, tratando de calmar la respuesta de su cuerpo y de ganar tiempo para hacer lo que ya había decidido.

"Creo que es hora de terminar la conversación que iniciamos anoche frente al pozo Inuyasha".

El continuo silencio que siguió a sus palabras la hizo voltear de nuevo. Inuyasha estaba de pie en el mismo punto, cerca del umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, devolviéndole la mirada con una seriedad que rayaba en frialdad, y era algo tan ajeno a él y a su carácter como absurda había sido antes la situación con Kaede.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Kagome se armó de valor.

"Mi decisión de macharme para siempre se mantiene en pie y no pienso desistir de ella".

Sus palabras parecieron perderse como si la lluvia que continuaba cayendo afuera las hubiera lavado, llevándoselas lejos antes de que sonaran en la habitación. Cuando el continuo silencio se hizo intolerable, Kagome se puso de pie, lista para repetirle unos cuantos improperios bien seleccionados, pero el hanyo se le adelantó.

"Yo no he venido para hablar contigo, Kagome".

Un escalofrío recorrió cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas en la espalda de Kagome ante las palabras del hanyo. Su mente procesó la innegable carga de una tensión más sexual de lo que se sentía cómoda admitiendo. ¡Oh no, de ningún modo se iba a acobardar ahora!

"¡Entonces lárgate. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!".

Como si sus palabras rebotaran en él, el hanyo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Kagome retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos.

"¿Qué no me oíste?"

Inuyasha siguió avanzando como depredador sobre la cena del día.

"¡Inuyasha, osuwari!"

El esperado y familiar sonido de _golpe contra el piso y hanyo estrangulado_ no sonó. Kagome quedó boquiabierta por decir lo menos, mirando el rosario de kotodama brillando intensamente alrededor del cuello del hanyo pero sin hacerlo caer. De hecho él ni siquiera había detenido su marcha.

_¿Cómo era posible que se resistiera al poder del rosario?_ Eso nunca había pasado antes.

La espalda de Kagome hizo contacto con la pared. Por unos segundos contempló la posibilidad de gritar pidiendo auxilio. Pero eso era un sin sentido. ¿Cómo podía ser protegida de su propio protector?

Inuyasha se detuvo justo delante de ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor corporal que irradiaba y su respiración cayéndole sobre el rostro. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el rosario que había dejado ya de brillar. No podía, ni se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, por temor a ver sus propios sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos.

"Osuwari", repitió en un susurro, más para convencerse a sí misma que para detener lo que parecía inevitable ya… estaba a merced del hanyo. Entonces levantó la mirada y de nuevo tuvo la impresión de que los ojos de Inuyasha habían cambiado de color. No, esta vez estaba segura de que ya no eran amarillos sino de un tono mucho más oscuro, con un círculo definitivamente rojo alrededor de sus pupilas que se fundía progresivamente en un color anaranjado en el resto del iris. Pero lo más impresionante era todo el poder que esos ojos podían transmitir sin esfuerzo, intensificando con cada segundo que pasaba, la sensación en Kagome de encontrarse indefensa y desnuda ante él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el escaso espacio entre ellos desapareció.

Kagome sentía las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura, apretándola con fuerza, mientras el resto de su cuerpo era presionado por su peso e impulso contra la pared. Estaba completamente inmovilizada y sometida.

Y no había forma de negarlo.

Kagome estaba profundamente asustada.

Tanto como estaba excitada.

El poder que destilaba el hanyo la intimidaba al tiempo que la hacía sentir deseada. Porque su mirada tenía ese brillo especial que decía claramente que quería poseerla. Hacerla suya de una forma que estaba más allá de su comprensión, pues trascendía lo meramente humano para llegar a una forma más natural y salvaje. Al tiempo que más espiritual y ritualista.

Kagome aun no terminaba de entender lo que significaba ser shirushi. Quizás porque lo más cercano que el ser humano llegaba a ello era un contrato de matrimonio, que en su época muy poco tenía que ver con encontrar al alma gemela y más con resolverse cada quien su vida con alguien decente que le quiera y le soporte sus manías, por el mayor tiempo que fuera posible. Lo cual, según la elevada tasa vigente de divorcios al año, no era una perspectiva muy alentadora la verdad.

La reflexión de Kagome respecto a las diferencias entre ambos terminó de golpe en ese punto, cuando Inuyasha bajó el rostro hacia su cuello colocando su boca justo sobre el lugar donde la había mordido antes, acariciando nuevamente la piel maltratada con su lengua, y enviando a Kagome al séptimo cielo.

De nuevo la necesidad de someterse se hizo presente y todas las reservas que sentía instantes antes, toda esa determinación, se diluyeron de nuevo en el aire, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Cuando ella aceptó someterse se entregó de una forma u otra a él y a su voluntad. Ahora Inuyasha iba a ejercer el derecho que ese permiso le había dado.

Esa noción infundió en el alma de Kagome una paz asociada a hacer lo que en su corazón era correcto, hacer lo que había estado tratando de rechazar todo el día a base de pura razón e intelecto. Pero en el fondo, era tal y como se lo había dicho su madre días atrás y luego Sango: entregarse al camino que deseaba su corazón sin remordimientos.

Ella estaba a punto de hacer lo que había estado esperando inconcientemente desde que cruzó el pozo y vio al apuesto hanyo clavado al tronco del Goshinboku.

Iba a entregarse por completo a Inuyasha.

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Sus cuerpos se apretaron más el uno contra el otro en busca del calor y el placer de la cercanía tantas veces añorada por ambos. Las manos de Kagome se deslizaron lentamente alrededor del cuello del hanyo, acercándose un poco más a él al tiempo que se aferraba para no caer, pues ya sentía sus rodillas cediendo ante las intensas emociones que latían en su pecho.

La boca del hanyo detuvo repentinamente la dulce tortura que le infligía a su piel para acercarse a su oído y susurrar roncamente, de una forma que causó estragos en el cuerpo de Kagome.

"Quiero hacerte mía ahora…".

Las rodillas terminaron de ceder, pero los brazos del hanyo la tenían completamente asegurada contra su cuerpo. En ese momento supo que estaba lista para entregarse.

"Quiero oírte gritar, Kagome".

'_¡Oh kami!'_

-o-

:3


	4. hasta el fin de los tiempos

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama de "Shirushi", es propiedad de Inner Angel

-o-

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene sexo explícito y situaciones maduras. Si prosigues la lectura es a tu propia responsabilidad y riesgo.

**-o-**

**Shirushi**

**By InnerAngel**

**-o-**

_Midnight is where the day begins…_

**-o- c4 /…hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

"_Quiero oírte gritar, Kagome"._

Cómo puede una simple afirmación como esa causar semejante corriente eléctrica. No era posible explicarlo racionalmente, pero Kagome se sentía como si estuviera pegada directamente a un cable de alta tensión. Era tanta la energía pasando entre ellos que era casi visible a su alrededor como un aura que los envolvía, subiendo considerablemente la temperatura en la habitación.

Luego de esas palabras, Inuyasha se puso en acción, sus manos deslizándose con una lentitud estudiada, una hacia la parte baja de la espalda y la otra subiendo para rodear los hombros de Kagome, cerrándose en un abrazo que la apretó más aun contra su cuerpo. Sus labios continuaron las caricias a su piel, alternando el roce de su nariz con pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta una sonrojada mejilla. Poco a poco su rostro quedó justo frente a ella. Sus labios a escasos centímetros. El aliento cálido de ambos mezclándose e incitándolos aun más.

"Kagome…".

La aludida tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para abrir los ojos, tan sólo para que le apagaran las luces con el beso de su vida.

Tierno pero hambriento parecían las mejores palabras para describir la forma en que ambos se besaron entonces. Aunque había tanta historia y tantos sentimientos encontrados en aquel simple acto que parecía imposible poder sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo sin perder el conocimiento o el juicio. Lo que si estaba claro para Kagome es que era un beso completamente distinto de aquel que ella le diera un par de años atrás, para salvarlo de convertirse permanentemente en yokai. Cierto que en aquel momento él le había contestado brevemente con ternura, pero esto tenía un significado y una trascendencia que los dos tardarían aun en comprender del todo.

Lo principal para ambos era que estaban rompiendo con todas las barreras de contención y modestia que habían levantado ente ellos con el transcurso de los años.

Esto era anhelo puro, contenido por tanto tiempo y expresado a la perfección en el movimiento firme y decidido de los labios del hanyo, saboreando y succionando alternativamente la boca que tantas veces había deseado devorar; en la forma en que Kagome le respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos con otros propios cargados de iguales cantidades de pasión y entrega.

Pero la verdadera urgencia y la necesidad que sentía Inuyasha no se manifestaron en su totalidad entonces. Mientras él pudiera mantener el control sobre su sangre quería hacer las cosas bien y darle todo el espacio posible a Kagome para que se ajustara a él y a su fuerza. Mientras, ella estaba completamente extraviada en los labios del hanyo, sus manos enredadas en la cabellera plateada presionándolo a continuar con sus caricias.

Habían encontrado finalmente su propio pedazo de paraíso, lo cual significaba que, más pronto que tarde, serían expulsados de él.

"¡OSAERU!".

La voz retumbó a espaldas de la pareja tomándolos completamente por sorpresa. Antes de poder reaccionar, Inuyasha sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado por una especie de energía que tiraba de manos, pies y cuello, empujándolo hacia atrás y hacia abajo. En no menos de dos segundos había soltado a Kagome y estaba de espaldas contra el piso, totalmente inmovilizado.

"¡Inuyasha!", Kagome estaba terriblemente alarmada al verlo reducido con tanta facilidad. ¿Quién podía estar atacándolos?

"¡¡Maldita sea, ¿pero qué coño es esto?!!", exclamó Inuyasha tratando de distinguir que era lo que lo mantenía pegado al piso.

Alrededor de muñecas y tobillos una luz azulada brillaba a juego con el rosario de kotodama en su cuello. De inmediato fue obvio quién era responsable por la interrupción más que inoportuna.

Kaede entró entonces revelando su presencia, sosteniendo aun su arco en las manos, lista para disparar en caso de que Inuyasha llegase a soltarse. Su rostro estaba extremadamente sudoroso, revelando el esfuerzo supremo que hacía para contener al hanyo, y por su semblante contorsionado era fácil deducir que no sería por mucho tiempo. Al parecer el rosario tenía otras formas de usarse para someter a Inuyasha, y en este caso estaba siendo utilizado como un canal para concentrar las barreras de protección de la vieja miko, y así mantenerlo inmóvil. Kaede se estaba jugando su último as bajo la manga.

"Rápido Kagome, debemos irnos cuanto antes".

"¡Irnos y una mierda!… maldita vieja, ya sabía que andabas en una de las tuyas…".

"No te quedes ahí parada, vamos", continuó la sacerdotisa apurando a la joven e ignorando por completo al hanyo, quien ya se revolvía en el suelo tratando de zafarse de la fuerza que le restringía. Pero era muy difícil hacerlo sin llegar a los extremos de destruir la casa o toda la aldea al liberar su poder. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. ¡Cómo si no fuera ya una tortura tener que controlarse con Kagome!.

Mientras, la cara de total confusión de la aludida era muy elocuente. Toda la situación hubiera sido extremadamente cómica si no fuera por que Kagome estaba a punto de llorar de la pura frustración que sintió entonces. ¿Por qué su vida no transcurrir con normalidad por una vez?

No. Todo tenía que ser tipo Alicia en el país de las pesadillas.

Así que no le quedaba otra cosa más que mirar alternativamente entre Inuyasha y Kaede, completamente perpleja y sin saber si correr en auxilio de Inuyasha o mejor ir a cachetear a la sacerdotisa por ser tan inoportuna. Al ser literalmente arrancada de los brazos del hanyo, se quedó con una sensación tan terrible de vacío e insatisfacción, que le dolían tanto física como espiritualmente. Pero al tiempo fue como si la sacaran de un trance profundo, por lo que sus inseguridades y miedos respecto a todo el asunto estaban a punto de salir a flote de nuevo.

Justo entonces las cosas se volvieron aun más caóticas si cabe. Una turba de aldeanos entró a la habitación con mucho alboroto. Se colocaron sobre el cuerpo postrado de Inuyasha, apuntándole con palos y cuchillos, y asegurándolo aun más contra el suelo. Ahora iba a ser mucho más complicado soltarse, pues liberar su fuerza significaba lastimar a los aldeanos en el proceso. Era evidente que la vieja astuta lo tenía todo muy bien planeado.

"¡Aghh… Ya quítense o los dejo como puré para monstruos con mis garras!". Las amenazas no surtieron efecto. Para bien o para mal los habitantes del pequeño poblado le habían perdido el respeto con el pasar de los años sobre la base de la protección incondicional que les había demostrado infinidad de veces.

Durante la conmoción, Kaede se acercó rápidamente a Kagome, tomándola con fuerza el brazo. "Ven conmigo".

"No, espere Kaede-sama, esto es un error…", dejándose arrastrar a medias, la joven fijó sus ojos en el hanyo que maldecía como pirata borracho contra todo ser vivo en diez millas a la redonda.

"No hay tiempo, debes venir conmigo", continuó apresuradamente la sacerdotisa, al tiempo que la arrastraba hacia la salida. "¡No ves que Inuyasha es ahora mismo una bestia fuera de control!. Va a lastimarnos a todos si no logramos someterlo y tranquilizarlo. ¡Tu presencia aquí sólo empeora las cosas!".

La posibilidad de que en verdad Inuyasha pudiera lastimar a alguien por su culpa terminó de aflojar la poca resistencia que ponía y de inmediato se encontró afuera a merced del frío nocturno y de la persistente lluvia.

Siendo honestos, no le parecía necesario tanto alboroto, después de todo era Inuyasha de quien estaban hablando. A veces se ponía bruto, si, pero de allí a ser peligroso…

"¡¡Kagome… no la escuches… Kagomeeeeeeee!!". Los gritos del hanyo la siguieron por un rato más, disminuyendo su volumen según se alejaba por el camino de tierra que conducía hacia el bosque, y el sonido constante de la lluvia se incrementaba en sus oídos

Era evidente, con cada paso que daban, que estaban dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pozo que conectaba al pasado con el futuro. Con esa noción clara, el miedo se apoderó del corazón de Kagome con una fuerza que le quitó el aliento. Nuevamente las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control. Nuevamente se estaba dejando llevar, en lugar de hacer valer su opinión.

Ni Inuyasha ni Kaede le estaban permitiendo decidir. Y ella, por encima de todo, necesitaba tomar el control si quería devolver algo de cordura a su vida.

Decidida a ello, se paró en seco deteniendo con ella a Kaede.

"¡Esto está mal! ¡No puedo seguir y dejarlo todo así… Le exijo que me diga qué está pasando!", su expresión revelaba esa determinación típica en ella, y que significaba que no iba a ceder si no recibía explicaciones. Con un movimiento rápido terminó de zafarse de la mano de la vieja, asumiendo una postura desafiante, con las manos en la cintura y la cabeza en alto.

La sacerdotisa le contestó de inmediato sin vacilar. "Te dije que me aseguraría de que volvieras a tu mundo, y eso es lo que hago".

"¡No! No puedo irme ahora. No con tantas preguntas sin respuesta. No con este sentimiento que… yo…yo quiero…". Las palabras la evadieron para describir lo que le ocurría y que simplemente no tenía nombre, al menos no en el vocabulario que ella conocía. Explicar lo que pasaba entre ella e Inuyasha tomaría al menos medio diccionario de calificativos, y luego inventar otros tantos nuevos para completar.

El silencio se prolongó por varios segundos mientras ambas sostenían la mirada de la otra, esperando alguna reacción. El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con más rapidez, cuando Kaede abrió finalmente la boca.

"Bien, como no puedo obligarte te propongo un trato", había una calma que rayaba en indiferencia en su tono de voz. Este era el momento de jugar sus mejores cartas si quería salvar a su querida hermana…

"Ven conmigo hasta el pozo. En el camino te contaré toda la verdad respecto a Inuyasha. Si cuando lleguemos allá aun deseas quedarte, esa será tu decisión. Yo, al menos, quiero tener la conciencia tranquila y darte todas las advertencias".

De inmediato Kagome, ganada por la curiosidad, asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué podía perder?

-o-

Habían transcurrido casi diez minutos durante los cuales los improperios y las maldiciones no se habían sino incrementado en calidad y variedad. Inuyasha estaba ahora sentado, pero aun bastante inmóvil por la fuerza del rosario y el insistente piquete de cuchillos y palos que lo apuntaban de todos lados. El poder del conjuro de retención estaba menguando, pero aun no podía librarse sin hacer un cráter del tamaño del pueblo. Detalles, detalles.

En realidad ya se hubiera liberado del todo si no hubiera tanta gente jodiendo e imposibilitando que usara la cantidad de poder necesaria para lograrlo. Era mucho más fácil perder la paciencia y descuartizar a todos los presentes, pero algo le decía que Kagome no iba a estar muy contenta de que matara a inocentes aldeanos sin justificación.

Y siendo razonables, había que admitir que no existían realmente motivos como para hacer algo tan drástico. El mayor peligro que corría la vida de Kagome en ese momento era caer en un coma por aburrimiento luego de otra de las peroratas de la vieja metiche.

Además, nada podía hacer ya Kaede para separarlos.

La reacción de Kagome había confirmado su sumisión y si no los hubieran interrumpido, Inuyasha estaba seguro de su entrega completa para entonces. Los humanos no comprendían el nivel de conexión que existía entre un yokai y su shirushi, y la sacerdotisa no era la excepción. De seguro planeaba convencer a Kagome con mentiras y exageraciones para que se marchara y no volviera más a la era Sengoku.

Pero el lazo entre ellos era mucho más fuerte que palabras vacías. ¡De eso estaba seguro!

Aun así, se sentía ansioso y molesto por la intervención de la anciana, que sin duda alguna ahora estaba más que senil, completamente chafada de la azotea. Sin embargo, las razones para su repentino interés en intervenir y separarlos no estaban claras y eso le generaba mucha curiosidad al hanyo. Después de todo, había sido ella quien los animó desde el principio a hacer equipo para reunir los fragmentos.

De lo único que tenía certeza Inuyasha en aquellos momentos, era de lo molesto que podían llegar a ser los aldeanos con sus abusos constantes para mantenerlo quieto. Por mucho que quisiera resolver las cosas de inmediato, debía conservar la calma y terminar de librarse sin usar la violencia… no excesivamente al menos. Nadie iba a notar uno o dos brazos menos de seguro.

Entonces, justo cuando pensó que las cosas no se podían poner más incómodas, llegó a su nariz el olor de su peor pesadilla. Un gruñido de autentica frustración salió sin restricciones del hanyo.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

"Ahhh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?... Te dejo solo por unas cuantas horas y me encuentro con que atacas a inocentes señoritas mordiéndolas como perro en celo. Ese no es un comportamiento decente para las criaturas de bien, Inuyasha".

"¡Mi-ro-ku…!". Una vena comenzó a latir peligrosamente en su frente.

"¡No te angusties, mis oraciones tienen el poder de llevar a descarriados como tú al buen camino…!".

"¡¡¡¡Ya cállate y quítame a estos idiotas de encima!!!!".

"Pero que carácter… y yo que sólo pretendo ofrecerte mi humilde ayuda". Dicho esto el monje terminó de entrar en la habitación, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia. La misma que usaba con frecuencia para embaucar a cuanto tonto estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle techo y comida. De hecho ya los aldeanos presentes le miraban embobados. ¡Era una cara de concurso lo menos!

Sango eligió ese momento para entrar corriendo con Shippo al hombro, sólo para ver sus temores confirmados en la escena delante de ella. Desde que saliera la noche anterior con su ahora esposo, no pudo evitar sentir como un mal presagio crecía en su interior. Ella sabía que las cosas estaban por definirse entre Inuyasha y Kagome, y que el más mínimo error sería devastador en el futuro de sus amigos. Por eso había insistido tanto en regresar.

Y definitivamente algo andaba muy mal para encontrar al hanyo en esas condiciones, y por lo que le había contado Shippo en el camino, sólo Kaede podía ser la responsable.

"¿Inuyasha, estas bien. Dónde se encuentra Kagome?".

"¡Keh, como si lo supiera!, la maldita vieja necia se llevó a Kagome y me dejó con estos idiotas que se van a arrepentir de haberme hecho enfadar… ". Los aldeanos dieron un paso atrás, mostrándose por primera vez algo inseguros y asustados de las consecuencias que podría acarrearles el fastidiar a un monstruo poderoso como Inuyasha. De inmediato Miroku aprovechó el momento de duda para intervenir y, probablemente salvarles el pellejo de un iracundo y vengativo hanyo.

"Amigos, no tienen de que preocuparse más, mi bella esposa y yo nos haremos cargo de mantener bajo control a esta terrible bestia repugnante…"

"¡Hey!"

"…así que no teman, vuelvan ahora a sus casas–" continuó al tiempo que los echaba con discretos empujones por la puerta, con ayuda de Sango, "–y no salgan hasta que les avisemos que el peligro ha pasado".

Todos se marcharon sin mayores protestas, dejando solos a los cuatro amigos en la habitación. Enseguida, Miroku se situó en el suelo al lado del hanyo para evaluar la condición del conjuro que lo tenía sometido. Haciendo un complicado movimiento de manos y pronunciando palabras inteligibles logró que, la hasta entonces invisible barrera de contención, se hiciera del todo visible como una especie de manto azulado que brillaba alrededor de todo su cuerpo, pero con especial intensidad en cuello, tobillos y muñecas.

El origen de la energía estaba en el rosario de kotodama, el cual parecía funcionar como canal de amplificación para el poder de Kaede, y aunque estaba menguando rápidamente, estimó que podría durar al menos una hora más antes de que se disolviera por completo. El monje sacó entonces un ofuda y lo lanzó contra Inuyasha. Al contacto se convirtió en cenizas con una pequeña explosión de llamas.

"Ya veo… muy interesante".

"Oi, ¿Quién es una bestia repugnante?"

"Ah, no seas rencoroso Inuyasha, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que hayas nacido así".

"¡Eres un maldito…!".

"¡No empiecen ahora con sus tonterías!", reprendió Sango cortando en seco toda posibilidad de que iniciaran otra de sus épicas peleas sin sentido. "Les recuerdo que tenemos una situación que resolver, ¿o acaso ya te olvidaste de Kagome, Inuyasha?".

"¡Keh!, no digas tonterías, claro que no me olvido. Y ya me hubiera librado solo si no tuviera que matar a todos en este apestoso pueblo para lograrlo…".

"Bueno ya, no te ofusques. Dame cinco minutos más y estarás libre", contestó Miroku dándose de inmediato a la tarea de liberarlo, sosteniendo frente al hanyo su shakujo y concentrando su energía en él. Sango se sentó junto con ellos en el suelo con Shippo aun en su hombro.

El kitsune estaba inusualmente silencioso y esto no escapó de la atención de la cazadora. Por lo que entendía, el cambio en la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome había afectado también el trato del pequeño zorro con sus amigos y eso era comprensible. La dinámica entre ellos iba a ser muy distinta de ahora en adelante y Shippo evidentemente aun estaba digiriendo los cambios y sus implicaciones. Considerando lo que le costó sacarle información al normalmente indiscreto yokai, Sango tenía más que motivos para preocuparse por el zorrito.

Era momento de obtener respuestas mientras tenía al culpable de todo inmovilizado delante de ella.

"Creo que nos debes una explicación, Inuyasha".

"¿Heh?".

"No te hagas el tonto con nosotros, Inuyasha", intervino el monje sin dejar de concentrarse en la tarea de liberarlo.

"¡No se de qué rayos hablan!".

"Vale, iré directo al grano. ¿Es cierto que marcaste a Kagome?". La mirada formal de la cazadora le dijo también que no iba a ceder hasta lograr una respuesta satisfactoria.

"¡Keh, eso no les incumbe!".

"Claro que si nos incumbe, ustedes son nuestros amigos y todo lo que les pase nos importa".

"¿Y qué si lo hice?". Inuyasha volteó su rostro hacia Sango con una cautela sobreactuada, intentando disimular su ansiedad por la respuesta que vendría a continuación.

"Pues nada, que sería un alivio que finalmente hayas decidido dejar de ser un idiota y actuaras de acuerdo a tus sentimientos por Kagome. ¿Ya te estabas tardando, no?", la alegría era evidente en la voz de la cazadora. "¡Honestamente, no se cómo Kagome pudo esperar tanto…!".

La expresión de absoluta incredulidad del hanyo le sacó una risa a Sango. Realmente estaba preocupado por la aprobación de todos, aun cuando jamás lo admitiría a viva voz.

"Oi, ¿No estas molesta?", dijo finalmente, no sin desconfianza.

"¿Y que esperabas?. ¿Acaso un reproche por hacer lo que todos deseábamos desde siempre para ustedes dos?"

El hanyo miró alternativamente entre los rostros de sus amigos buscando la sinceridad de sus palabras y la encontró de inmediato. Internamente no podía negar el alivio que sintió con su consentimiento, pues en realidad los consideraba a todos como parte de su familia. La única que tenía.

Claro, de allí a admitirlo abiertamente…

"¡Bah!, pero que molestos son… ¿qué no deberían estar lejos ocupándose de sus propios asuntos?".

"¡Cuanta ingratitud!" dijo descorazonado Miroku, siguiéndole el juego, pero muy a sabiendas de que esa respuesta equivalía a unas sinceras gracias en el lenguaje particular de Inuyasha.

Sango por su parte estaba realmente feliz de confirmar que finalmente sus dos compañeros habían admitido y actuado de acuerdo a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo la inquietud que sentía por todo lo acontecido estaba lejos de desaparecer aun.

"Lo que no comprendo ahora es la reacción de Kaede. Se que ella tiene sus reservas respecto a las relaciones entre humanos y yokais, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Acaso hay algo más al respecto que no nos dices, Inuyasha?"

"No se que le pase a esa vieja loca más que tú. He decidido hacer de Kagome mi Shirushi y ella ha aceptado. Eso es todo".

Miroku se movió mostrando su incomodidad con todo el asunto. Le parecía que las cosas comenzaban a aclararse para él y eso le preocupaba, pues había subestimado por completo la gravedad de la situación. Por su parte, Sango continuó el interrogatorio.

"¿Y que hay de Shippo?" la sorpresiva pregunta alarmó notablemente al pequeño kitsune quien hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de la conversación. Ahora por fin había encontrado su voz, saltando ágilmente entre Inuyasha y Sango con sus manitas extendidas en un gesto de inocencia.

"Oi, Sango, no es necesario…"

"¿Qué pasa con él?", Inuyasha cortó tajante con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz. Quería estar con Kagome cuanto antes y no contestando más preguntas.

"Dímelo tú…".

"Shippo es tan sólo un cachorro malcriado y debilucho, con una lengua muy larga y muy poco poder para justificarla–".

"Oi, ¿cómo me llamaste…?" el pequeño giró de inmediato sobre sus talones listo para enseñarle lo que un debilucho podía hacer.

"–pero yo me voy a hacer cargo de que todo eso cambie de ahora en adelante". Terminó mirando directamente a los ojos a Sango quien confirmó en ellos todo lo que sus palabras insinuaban. Finalmente había admitido –indirectamente, claro– que también quería al pequeño Shippo como un hijo. ¡Inuyasha estaba madurando!.

Sin duda, ese día tenía que ser marcado en el calendario como una fecha histórica e inolvidable, pensó por su lado Miroku. ¿Inuyasha admitiendo sus sentimientos? Ya no quedaba nada indestructible en el mundo.

Todos miraron entonces al pequeño kitsune que se había quedado de pie entre Sango e Inuyasha, a medio camino entre una postura de ataque y una de sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención, recuperó la compostura de inmediato, sentándose allí mismo, con sus bracitos cruzados sobre el pecho marcando la seriedad del momento. Solo sus ojitos aguados delataban que las palabras del hanyo, –si bien groseras– le habían reafirmado la nueva relación que tenían.

Con un par de golpes de su shakujo en el suelo, el monje sobresaltó a todos y disolvió finalmente la barrera con facilidad. Libre de nuevo, el hanyo se puso inmediatamente de pie, estirando los músculos de su cuello y brazos tentativamente como para chequear que no hubiese efectos secundarios a su confinamiento de casi veinte minutos.

Inuyasha llevó su mano al rosario de kotodama en su cuello, sintiendo por unos segundos los restos de poder que emanaban de el. Esta era una de las debilidades que Kaede le conocía y que pudo explotar más que bien en su contra. Definitivamente tendría que ser más cuidadoso en adelante. Por los momentos lo mejor sería desechar el collar definitivamente. De todas formas con la sumisión de Kagome él podía resistirse al poder del _osuwari_ a voluntad, así que no tenía ningún sentido conservarlo.

Con un ligero tirón, lo arrancó de su cuello sin esfuerzo. Las cuentas empezaron a caer y rebotar en todas direcciones en torno a sus pies, rodando por la habitación. Su repiqueteo arrítmico parecía marcar el final de una era llena de lucha y sin sabores, y el comienzo de una nueva más esperanzadora para todos.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos y terminar de aclarar este lío, ¿no creen?", dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas. Sus palabras parecieron renovar de inmediato la energía en la habitación, por una más positiva y esperanzadora.

"Definitivamente", contestó Sango mucho más animada.

"¡Vamos a por Kagome-mama!" gritó un Shippo más que feliz.

"¡Keh, pero que molestos son!". Inuyasha ya se movía hacia la salida, fastidiado por los observadores no invitados, pero satisfecho a la vez de su apoyo incondicional. El corazón de Inuyasha dio un salto en su pecho tan pronto el aire nocturno le golpeó el rostro. Su vida junto a Kagome empezaba hoy.

Ahora, la vieja entrometida iba a saber por qué no es buena idea meterse en asuntos de pareja, menos aun si un hay un ritual yokai de por medio.

Y lo más importante, Kagome no se iba a escapar de sus garras una tercera vez…

-o-

La lluvia comenzaba a amainar, pero la brisa calaba el frío hasta los huesos. No había resultado una sorpresa para Kagome que la mayor parte del camino la sacerdotisa hubiese perdido el tiempo desviándose del tema. Ahora se encontraba completamente empapada y mucho más molesta. Realmente hubiera podido vivir sin escuchar una clase magistral sobre las abejas, el polen y como las jovencitas deben ser castas y puras hasta el matrimonio.

"Kaede-sama–", ya estaban frente al pozo cuando una muy frustrada Kagome se decidió a interrumpirla, "–le agradezco su preocupación pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con mi situación. Usted dijo que me iba a decir _la verdad sobre Inuyasha_".

Un suspiro dramático salió de la sacerdotisa y su espalda se curvó aun más como si un peso invisible estuviera haciendo presión contra ella. Ambas detuvieron su marcha y se pusieron frente a frente. En ese momento Kagome la vio más vieja que nunca, como si durante el camino las arrugas de su rostro se hubieran profundizado y su cabello puesto aun más blanco. Se veía débil y cansada, pero esa era sólo la apariencia de alguien que en el interior poseía mucho poder espiritual que la mantenía vital y activa a sus años.

"Mientras estuviste durmiendo Kagome, yo hablé con Inuyasha, pues quería confirmar mis sospechas de primera mano".

Una vez que salió la primera mentira de sus labios en este asunto, la respetada miko Kaede ya no podía parar. Una pequeña parte de su conciencia aun tenía reservas, pero por lo demás estaba completamente entregada a lograr su objetivo: Impedir a toda costa la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Lo siento mucho pero la verdad es que Inuyasha sólo piensa en ti como en una parte de mi hermana Kikyo, la única que queda en este mundo. Es por eso que, ahora que sabe te piensas marchar definitivamente, él se está aferrando a ti. No por razones nobles o románticas, sino por egoísmo. Él mismo me lo dijo: no va a perder lo único que le queda de Kikyo".

Sólo el silencio siguió a estas palabras. Kagome tragó grueso intentando deshacer el nudo de sentimientos que tenía atorado a medio camino. Era tan doloroso escucharlo de labios de otra persona, aun cuando esas ideas habían pasado por su mente ya muchas veces.

Ella no era para Inuyasha más que un pobre y distorsionado reflejo del pasado y de la persona que él había amado en aquel entonces. Y ella nunca, no importaba lo que hiciera, iba a poder borrar ese hecho. Esto era algo que se había repetido a sí misma hasta el cansancio, y ahora Kaede se lo confirmaba una vez más.

La sacerdotisa continuó hablando al comprobar que Kagome no iba –ni podía– decir nada por los momentos. "También tienes que entender que él tiene una promesa que cumplir".

"¿U-na promesa?", la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar lo débil y patético de su propia voz entrecortada.

"Así es, una promesa que ellos dos se hicieron hace años, y que a pesar de la rivalidad reciente, siempre ha definido las acciones de ambos como tú misma has visto. Él sólo se está aprovechando de tus sentimientos para obtener lo que quiere de ti, cumpliendo así con su palabra".

"No entiendo…".

"Yo soy la única testigo que queda de esto Kagome, y era un secreto que pensaba llevarme a la tumba. Pero por tu bien debo decírtelo…", Kaede vaciló teatralmente, alargando una pausa dramática, diseñada especialmente para poner en la mayor tensión posible sobre su víctima.

"…esa fue una promesa sagrada hecha ante Kami-sama".

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo en seco.

Y el resto del mundo con ella.

¿¡Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban casados!?

No. ¡Imposible!

Él se lo hubiera dicho…

¿O no?

Kaede siguió golpeando sin piedad. "Lo siento de verdad querida, pero Inuyasha es, en el fondo, más yokai que humano, y si algo define a esas bestias por encima de todo es el orgullo desproporcionado y el egoísmo. Tú lo sabes. Es por eso que te ha marcado, porque así sea por despecho él quiere tener lo único que queda de Kikyo como su propiedad".

Kagome estaba tan aturdida que sus sentimientos y sensaciones se paralizaron, y por un momento se sintió como si la hubieran empujado fuera de su propio cuerpo. Estaba ante una realidad que siempre había temido, pero que ahora, simplemente, no podía enfrentar. La negación rotunda a todo cuanto había oído era lo único que la mantenía de pie y con el poco de cordura que le quedaba. Su mente atascada en la repetición constante de la misma frase una y otra vez: …_no puede ser, no puede ser… _

Así se quedaron por varios minutos, ambas en un silencio apreciativo de las verdades que habían sido confesadas. Kaede se felicitó mentalmente a sí misma por lo acertado de su artimaña. El corazón de una jovencita era muy fácil de predecir y tan delicado, lo que sumado a todas las inseguridades que vio desarrollarse en ella a través de los años, le sirvieron de maravilla para terminar de romper la frágil conexión entre hanyo y humana. En eso tal vez los humanos y los yokai tenían algo en común: si no podían conseguir la atención y el afecto entero e incondicional de sus parejas, les resultaba mejor no tener nada.

La vieja miró a su víctima conteniendo el llanto, apretando los puños y mordiéndose nerviosamente los labios como señal del dolor interno por el que estaba pasando. La estaba dejando cocerse en su propio jugo de resentimientos y desamor por unos segundos, para que ella misma, desde sus propios temores, acabara de romper sus conexiones con el Sengoku jidai para siempre.

Inuyasha no iba a arruinar por segunda vez el futuro brillante de su hermana. Ella debió vivir para ser la más poderosa miko de su generación, no morir por enamorarse de un simple hanyo. Aunque ella no estaría allí para presenciarlo, estaba segura de que Kagome lograría lo que su hermana no pudo. Volver a su mundo era la última oportunidad para redimir los pecados del pasado y alcanzar su destino. Era la única forma de obtener _venganza._

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, su voz implacable continuó donde se había quedado.

"No te sientas mal. Mi hermana tampoco pudo entender esto nunca, por eso cometió el error de enamorarse. Yo, simplemente, no quiero que la tragedia se repita de nuevo, Kagome". Sus arrugadas manos tomaron las de la paralizada joven en un gesto afectuoso. La vieja mirada llena de comprensión y preocupación, se encontró con una juvenil pero por los momentos, completamente vacía de brillo, de vida.

La tenía justo donde la quería. Ahora sólo hacían falta unas cuantas frases dramáticas más y la chica iba a salir corriendo por sí misma para no volver jamás.

Pero entonces lo sintió. Inuyasha se había liberado de su conjuro.

"Rápido, debemos apresurarnos. Inuyasha está libre y viene directo hacia acá".

Eso efectivamente hizo que Kagome recuperara los sentidos con una ola de pánico que casi la hizo caer de espaldas. Pero antes de siquiera reaccionar del todo, ya Kaede estaba arrastrándola por un brazo tanto como podía hacia el pozo que estaba unos pocos metros más adelante.

"¡Márchate ahora!. Él no puede buscarte en tu mundo. ¡Sálvate de la miseria mientras puedas!". Con un último tirón, las dos llegaron hasta el pozo, Kagome aferrándose al borde tratando de recuperar el balance, tanto físico como mental.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la oscuridad aparentemente infinita del interior del pozo, incapaz de seguir mirando a la anciana sacerdotisa.

En ese momento sintió que se partía en dos.

Las palabras de la anciana sonaban totalmente ciertas y lógicas, y coincidían con su propio razonamiento de más de tres años. Tres largos años que había invertido aguardando pacientemente por un Inuyasha que continuaba invariablemente aferrado al recuerdo de Kikyo, (y con razón, ahora que sabía la verdad).

Sin embargo, algo no encajaba.

Y era la parte de su ser que respondía a él desde un deseo primitivo por ser poseída. Ese deseo que estaba más allá de lo meramente carnal y que nacía de sentimientos intensos y puros que le decían, desde un rincón desconocido de su corazón, que era genuinamente correspondida y que estar junto a su shirushi era lo correcto.

Pero, esos sentimientos, ¿eran realmente suyos, o pertenecían a la parte de Kikyo que aun vivía en ella?

Kagome se sintió verdaderamente enferma entonces.

"Ya no podemos esperar más". La vieja comenzó a empujarla y Kagome, tomada por sorpresa, perdió el balance.

"No, por favor…".

Para cuando reaccionó ya había caído y estaba del otro lado, en su mundo. A su lado el bolso amarillo que había arrojado la noche anterior, justo antes de que Inuyasha la detuviera y la marcara mordiéndola.

Se llevó la mano al cuello al tiempo que una nueva ola de nauseas la asaltó. Las palabras de Kaede se repetían sin cesar en su mente, como el golpear constante e incansable de un martillo hundiendo penosamente un clavo en su cerebro.

… _una promesa sagrada hecha ante Kami-sama… el quiere tener lo único que queda de Kikyo… se está aprovechando de tus sentimientos…_

Sentía que se ahogaba, que las paredes del pozo se le venían encima con todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos dos días. Tenía que salir de allí o se iba a asfixiar en su propia angustia. Sus manos y pies encontraban con facilidad los puntos de apoyo conocidos por ella de memoria para subir, pero a su cuerpo le fallaban las fuerzas así que el ascenso fue lento y penoso. Por un momento pensó que nunca iba a salir, y que se iba a convertir en un montón de huesos más para la variada colección en el fondo del pozo.

Pero sí logró salir y, tambaleándose un poco, dio unos pasos más hasta caer de rodillas en un suelo húmedo por la lluvia que parecía haber traído consigo desde la era Sengoku. Estaba afuera, frente a las puertas de la pequeña capilla que protegía y ocultaba el lugar que le servía de conexión con el pasado. ¿Cuantas aventuras había vivido desde la primera vez que fue arrastrada por un yokai a causa de la perla?. Era imposible contarlas todas, pero el balance era, en general, positivo: las vidas de incontables de personas fueron salvadas, había hecho nuevos amigos, vivido increíbles aventuras, y le habían roto corazón en el proceso.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complejo?

Su mirada se quedó fija en el suelo a un lado de la pequeña estructura, donde su Ojii-san había dejado todo preparado. No fue tarea fácil convencerlo para destruir una de las reliquias de su adorado templo, pero ante la urgencia y la importancia que tenía para su nieta cortar su conexión con la era Sengoku, él no se pudo resistir.

Además, de joven había trabajado en una mina, así que eso de las detonaciones le iba bien. Rápidamente había terminado todos los preparativos justo antes de que ella se marchara, con la promesa de detonar el pozo tan pronto ella lo dispusiera a su regreso. Ahora, mientras Kagome miraba el pequeño aparato detonador, la asaltó una tristeza que nunca había conocido antes.

No, no podía hacerlo.

Era como destruir una parte de sí misma, de quien era como mujer, como ser humano. Pero tampoco podía volver. No podía enfrentarlo, y ver la verdad en su rostro. Ver que, efectivamente, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos.

Kagome sabía que eso la mataría por dentro. Más ahora que había probado lo que se sentía estar en los brazos del hanyo siendo deseada. Aunque ese deseo no estaba dirigido a ella, no le importaba. Era enfermizo y deplorable en todos los sentidos que no le importase ser utilizada de ese modo, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba perdida en su propio deseo. Quería ser parte de él, y ya no podía ni le importaba distinguir donde terminaba su propia dignidad y autoestima.

Kaede tenía razón. Aun tenía oportunidad de salvar su alma.

No iba a volver nunca.

No iba a enfrentarlo.

Iba a destruir el pozo y a terminar de una vez con el pasado.

Higurashi Kagome iba a volver a nacer.

-o-

Cuando la encontraron, no puso ninguna resistencia, lo cual considerando la fuerza que reunían entre los tres, no fue ninguna sorpresa. Sería una estupidez enfrentarlos. Sin embargo, Sango no pudo evitar sentir mucha pena por la anciana Kaede en ese momento, al verla sentada bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida y sus cabellos sueltos pegados al rostro. Parecía rota, como si hubiese sacrificado el resto de su energía vital y ya sólo quedase el cascarón vacío.

Tan pronto los vio llegar, había comenzado a reír de forma histérica, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y halándose los cabellos.

"¿No les hace reír? Ya se fue… se fue… y ya los extraña… y yo siempre te extraño Kikyo… tres corazones retorcidos… ¿qué fue lo que hice?…", su mirada desesperada se fijó en cada rostro, buscando respuestas a su propio horror interior. "¡No me miren así!!... ya se fue…las espirales alrededor se marchan sin mi…".

Al parecer sus propios remordimientos por lo ocurrido finalmente habían acabado con su cordura. Era evidente que Kaede se encontraba más afectada por la tragedia de Kikyo de lo que ninguno de ellos había llegado nunca a imaginar. Y a sus años, la tensión de revivir de algún modo la desdicha ocurrida con el nuevo romance entre Inuyasha y Kagome, debió quebrar algo en su interior.

Inuyasha miraba toda la escena impasible. Sus facciones eran duras pero se alcanzaba a ver algo de remordimiento en el fondo de sus ojos.

No era su culpa directamente, pero él había sido protagonista de la tragedia y superarla tampoco había sido fácil para él. El arrepentimiento le tuvo tantos años aferrado a una deuda de honor con Kikyo que casi le costó la relación con la mujer que verdaderamente amaba. Por eso no podía decir nada, supuso Sango, porque las viejas heridas seguían teniendo consecuencias, y no era fácil enfrentarlas justo cuando lo que querías era dejarlas atrás para comenzar una nueva vida.

Pero no a todos se les da oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Miroku se acercó con cautela a la sacerdotisa, quitándose la capa de viaje que aun tenía puesta y envolviéndola alrededor de la frágil figura de Kaede. Esta ni se inmutó, continuando su letanía entre dientes. Balanceándose de un lado a otro, perdida en algún mundo distinto al presente.

"Hay algo que no les he dicho", la voz del monje tenía una seriedad tan rara en él que de inmediato hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran más atentos, estirando sus espaldas y clavando los ojos en su rostro abatido.

"Hace más de un año, cuando estábamos preparándolo todo para el combate final contra Naraku, Kaede y Kikyo se encontraron. Como recordarán la anciana se había quedado conmigo atendiendo mis heridas y yo, aunque consciente, fingí estar dormido…", su mirada se perdió en el vacío frente a él, no viendo a nadie en particular y dejando que la lluvia lavase sus propios remordimientos, que ahora compartía libremente con sus amigos. Si debió hacer algo entonces, o no, ya no tenía sentido arrepentirse.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, continuó. "Básicamente, Kikyo hizo un excelente trabajo con su hermana menor. Con muy pocas palabras la tuvo de rodillas, llorando y suplicando su perdón. Kikyo la acusó de ser culpable de su muerte y de la traición de Inuyasha".

Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en su compañero hanyo, "prácticamente le ordenó a Kaede que, pasara lo que pasara, no permitiera tu felicidad, Inuyasha. Sabía que ahora estabas enamorado de Kagome, no de ella, por lo que la única forma de tomar venganza en su nombre era separándolos permanentemente. Porque tu le pertenecías sólo a ella, en vida y muerte".

Sólo el caer de la lluvia podía romper el silencio tan pesado que cayó entre el grupo. Inuyasha cerró lo ojos en una mueca entre la rabia y la desesperación de quien ha pasado años tratando de dar solución a un problema, sólo para verlo complicarse cada vez más sin remedio.

"¿Por qué?", su voz salió quebrada y casi inaudible, pero sus ojos estaban encendidos en ese nuevo color rojizo, que revelaba poder pero también, sabiduría.

"¿Explícame por qué Kikyo le salvó la vida a Kagome ese día que luchamos contra Naraku? Se sacrificó por protegerla cuando simplemente pudo dejarla morir y lograr lo que quería entonces".

Aquí fue Sango quien respondió, habiendo adivinado correctamente los motivos retorcidos del alma de Kikyo.

"Lo hizo para verte sufrir, Inuyasha. La muerte de Kagome hubiese sido un castigo muy leve en comparación con una vida de sufrimiento por haberla perdido. Además, su sacrificio al salvarla también iba a pesar en tu alma, y ella sabía bien como hacerte sentir culpable, ¿no es así?… por eso tardaste tanto en tomar una decisión respecto a Kagome, ¿verdad?".

De haber podido, Inuyasha se hubiese pateado el trasero a sí mismo en ese preciso instante. Había vuelto a caer en la trampa de Kikyo. Luego de pasar un año casi en duelo por ella, lejos de Kagome en respeto al sacrificio por su felicidad, resulta que todo había sido otro retorcido plan para hacerlo sufrir. Aun después de muerta la maldita seguía siendo una bruja despiadada.

"Esta Kikyo no era la misma que tú conociste hace más de cincuenta años–" continuó Miroku, tratando de encontrar palabras para aliviar a su amigo. "–eso era una aberración… sólo una sombra corrupta y retorcida por sus propios odios y miedos. Por eso está prohibido jugar con la vida y la muerte… a las almas es mejor dejarlas descansar". El monje se acercó entonces al hanyo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y mirándolo fijamente.

"Te pido perdón, Inuyasha. Debí hacer algo entonces, o decir algo ahora, pero pensé que Kaede no sería capaz de hacerles daño…", la mano del Inuyasha hizo contacto con su hombro, devolviendo el gesto, y Miroku supo que no había resentimiento alguno.

"Les pido que se encarguen de Kaede. Yo tengo que ir a solucionar las cosas con Kagome de una vez".

"¿Pero cómo?", intervino la cazadora. "Sin la perla ya no puedes cruzar mundos, y si Kaede la convenció de seguir con su plan y no volver…", la expresión angustiada de Sango cambió rápidamente a una de total confusión cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha crecer hasta enseñar los colmillos.

"Heh, ya deberían saber que nada puede separarme de mi Shirushi".

De un sólo salto, Inuyasha entró al pozo, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

'_¡Ohh, Kagome va a tener mucho que explicarme sobre cómo funciona todo este asunto del shirushi cuando regrese!'_, pensó Sango sin lograr contener la sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó su rostro ante la idea de tener una conversación MUY detallada.

Miroku por su lado, ya tenía en mente mil cosas pervertidas para hacer con una sonrisa como esa.

-o-

No se había movido del lugar en donde se derrumbara hacía por lo menos diez minutos. La verdad no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo tampoco. Ni motivos.

Quedarse bajo la lluvia le traía algún alivio, y la esperanza de que el agua pudiese, poco a poco, lavar sus penas y ahogar sus pesares.

Al menos ya no lloraba, y su corazón latía a un ritmo más normal. De vez en cuando se saltaba uno o dos latidos, cuando veía el rostro de Inuyasha en su mente o recordaba sus caricias… o como justo ahora, cuando le pareció escuchar sus pasos saliendo del pozo a su lado.

Un escalofrío le puso los pelos de punta. ¿Qué haría si fuera real? Si los pasos que el viento parecía simular en sus oídos fuesen los suyos, si Inuyasha realmente viniera por ella.

¿Entonces qué?.

¿Lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría?.

"Kagome".

Uno, dos, cuatro, seis… perdió la cuenta de los latidos que se saltó al oír su voz. ¿Cómo pudo cruzar sin un fragmento de la perla?

Giró su rostro para ver lo imposible. Inuyasha realmente había cruzado y estaba de pie justo en la entrada de la capilla, devolviéndole la mirada. Entonces se sorprendió a sí misma al encontrarse demasiado agotada para reaccionar. Tan pronto había cruzado, luego de la confesión de Kaede, había querido golpearlo, maldecirlo, abrazarlo, abofetearlo, lastimarlo, besarlo… ahora ya no quería nada más que no verle.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Inuyasha?. Tú no perteneces a este mundo, igual que yo no pertenezco al tuyo". La calma de sus propias palabras la sorprendieron de nuevo. Era, en el fondo, la resignación de no poder culparlo por amar a otra la que le hacía hablar.

"Yo pertenezco a tu lado, Kagome".

"¿A mi lado… o al lado de Kikyo?". Kagome levantó la vista para desafiarlo a hablar y a mentirle de nuevo en su cara. Desafiarlo a que contestara la pregunta que jamás había podido contestarle: _'¿a quién de las dos amas, Inuyasha?'._

El hanyo entrecerró los ojos, y le sostuvo la mirada, pero no hizo ningún otro ademán que indicara que iba a decir algo.

"¿En verdad no tienes nada que decir? Ya he escuchado a los demás Inuyasha, pero tu no has dicho una sola palabra desde que todo este asunto… de la marca comenzó", con la mención de la mordida en su cuello no pudo evitar volver el rostro para ocultarle el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ocultarle lo mucho que le afectaba.

"Dime primero lo que te dijo la anciana Kaede y entonces yo contestaré a tu pregunta, Kagome".

"Me dijo la verdad…".

"¡Keh, lo dudo!!"

Algo de la furia inicial regresó con la interrupción típicamente grosera del hanyo. Nuevamente le miró desafiante, retándolo a negar sus palabras "¡Me dijo que le habías confesado las razones por las que me marcaste como si fuese un objeto de tu propiedad… fue para no perder lo último que te quedaba de Kikyo… tu esposa!".

"¿Eh?... ¿Mi esposa? ¡Pero qué tonterías dices! ¿Y tu le creíste esa patraña?".

"¿Vas a negarlo?".

Inuyasha se puso serio de nuevo. Si Kagome creía en verdad estas mentiras, el sarcasmo ciertamente no le iba a ayudar a enderezar las cosas. Armándose de valor, le pidió silenciosamente a los dioses que le dieran por una vez el don de la palabra, para hacerle entender la verdad de sus sentimientos.

"Kagome, yo no te marqué como mi propiedad. Te marque como mi _Shirushi,_ y hay una gran diferencia entre ambas".

Inuyasha vio la sorpresa en su rostro ante sus palabras. Sus ojos más abiertos, luego su ceño fruncido, que dieron paso a sus labios a punto de formular una pregunta. Él levantó la mano para detenerla.

"Además de eso, Kikyo no fue nunca mi esposa… ni yo pienso en ti como una parte de ella".

Kagome cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su corazón. Debía estar completamente enfocada y tranquila si quería dilucidar la verdad en sus palabras, en lugar de dejarse llevar por la emoción. Inuyasha avanzó unos pasos, a lo que ella reaccionó tratando de alejarse, encogiéndose aun más en el suelo, como si temiera un ataque de él.

Esa reacción de Kagome lo detuvo en seco. _'Maldita seas Kikyo'._

"La vieja Kaede te mintió, Kagome, debes creerme. Y sobre sus razones para hacerlo Miroku te puede dar mejor cuenta que yo".

"¿Miroku?"

"Él y Sango volvieron luego de que te fuiste con Kaede, estaban preocupados por ti… por los dos".

Kagome sintió un alivio al saber que sus amigos habían vuelto, y las preguntas se multiplicaron en su cerebro. Miró al hanyo confundida, sin saber bien que más podía decirle, y él pareció notar esto porque de inmediato dio un nuevo paso tentativo hacia ella y comenzó a hablar, mirándola de una forma que hizo que su pecho se comprimiera con una esperanza que no se atrevía siquiera a contemplar.

"Mi lugar está a tu lado, Kagome".

Por primera vez, las palabras que quería decir fluyeron sin dificultad.

"Porque nada, ni el tiempo, ni la muerte, pueden separarme de mi Shirushi…", con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro, todo a su alrededor desapareció.

"Porque nada me va a arrebatar a la mujer que amo, y que NO es Kikyo; ella, al final sólo fue un sentimiento de culpa nacido del cariño que una vez compartimos. Pero sólo eso. Porque en el fondo ella quería alguien diferente a mí. Alguien con quien dejar atrás su propia identidad como miko. Ella quería a un Inuyasha humano y yo, tontamente, pensé en complacerla por miedo a seguir solo".

Él nunca había hablado con nadie de su relación con Kikyo con tanta franqueza, y admitir lo ocurrido entre ellos era, francamente, un alivio.

"Eso nunca fue amor verdadero, Kagome. Sólo un intento infantil por huir de quienes éramos".

Mientras hablaba había avanzado con lentitud hasta detenerse justo frente a ella.

"La mujer que en verdad amo eres tu, Kagome".

"Amo a Higurashi Kagome. Porque ella me ama tal y como soy… un hanyo".

Era difícil distinguir entre las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia. Entre los brazos de uno y otro entrelazándose en torno a sus cuerpos. Entre sus labios perdidos en una batalla por decirlo todo en un sólo momento. Entre sus ojos que se miraban entonces como si fueran un solo ser.

Estaban juntos finalmente.

Luego de mucho sufrimiento y sacrificios, luego de malentendidos y mentiras.

Tuvieron que hacer este increíble y largo viaje, juntos, luchando lado a lado, para poder encontrarse al final del camino el uno al otro.

Ahora estaban juntos para amarse libremente.

Para ser felices.

A su modo…

"¡A-A-Achuuuuuuuuu-u!!!!!!!".

"Oi, ¿hace cuánto estas aquí mojándote?".

"No lo se, no mucho creo…".

"¡Keh, los humanos son demasiado frágiles!".

"¡Oye, no seas engreído!, es TU culpa que esté empapada, ¿sabes?".

"¿Mi culpa?, yo no te mande a quedarte echada como tonta en medio del patio…".

"¡Eres un grosero, Inuyasha!".

"¡Y tu una malcriada, hah!".

"¡Insufrible!".

"¡Histérica!".

"¡¡Uff, no te soporto Inuyasha!! Osuw… ¿eh?". En ese momento Kagome reparó en la ausencia del rosario de kotodama en su cuello. No es que sirviera de mucho ahora pero, la verdad tenía un valor muy sentimental para ella.

Su ausencia era el signo más claro de que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, para siempre.

Sin darle tiempo para decir más nada, (en particular para regañarlo por haber roto el rosario), Inuyasha la levantó en sus brazos, "vas a enfermarte de verdad si seguimos bajo la lluvia", dijo al tiempo que de tres saltos la dejaba en pie en la puerta de su casa.

"¡Okaa-san, ya lleguéééé!!", su voz se dejó oír en todos los rincones mientras entraba y se quitaba los zapatos empapados. "¿Donde están?... ¿Souta?... ¿Ojii-san?". Se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de poner algo de orden. Sabía que tenía muy mal aspecto, mojada, sucia, con el rostro hinchado y rojo por las lágrimas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para ocultárselo a su familia ahora.

Entró a la cocina seguida de cerca por Inuyasha, y de inmediato vio el brillante papel amarrillo pegado del imán del refrigerador.

-o-

'_Kagome hija: Estaremos fuera por unos días en casa de tu prima Akiko que acaba de dar a luz trillizos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ha sido una sorpresa! En cuando llegues por favor llámanos, sabes que estoy muy preocupada por ti. Ah si, Ojii-san no para de hablar acerca del proyecto secreto que tienen ustedes dos. ¡No sabes lo que me costó convencerlo que esto era más importante ahora!. Espero que no te moleste. Por favor no vayas a volar el pozo sin él, ya sabes como es de sentimental. Cuídate y come bien'._

'_Okaa-san'_

-o-

"Todos se fueron…", dijo Kagome medio ausente mientras releía la nota de su madre y pensaba en la conversación que ambas habían tenido dos días antes. Tenía muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle todavía.

"¡Bien… entonces nadie va a interrumpirnos esta vez!".

El tono de voz más bajo y suave de lo habitual no tardó en traerla de vuelta al presente con un escalofrío. Alzando la vista de la nota en sus manos, Kagome vio como el hanyo estaba parado muy cerca de ella, prácticamente atrapándola contra el refrigerador. Nuevamente sus ojos se veían más oscuros y bajo la intensidad de esa mirada y la indirecta en sus palabras, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Inuyasha sonrió mostrando un colmillo. Las reacciones de Kagome lo volvían loco de verdad, y sólo su humanidad evitaba que la tomara allí mismo, cuando se veía tan inocente y vulnerable, a pesar de ser una mujer decidida y fuerte.

"¿Tienes miedo, Kagome?".

"¿Miedo yo?, ja ja, ¡no claro que no!, pero que tonterías dices Inuyasha", contestó demasiado rápido para ser natural, con el nerviosismo evidente en la forma en que estrujaba el pedazo de papel en sus manos. "Jaja… miedo… ¿por qué?… por qué habría de…de tener…".

Un beso intenso y pasional calló el balbuceo con firmeza. Las manos del hanyo apretaban el cuerpo femenino contra el suyo, saboreando las sensaciones que despertaba su cercanía.

"¿Confías en mi, Kagome?", continuó entre besos entrecortados, urgiéndola a contestar.

Pero la aludida estaba demasiado agitada para fiarse de articular palabras coherentes, por lo que sólo atinó a asentir levemente.

"Entonces, déjame mostrarte lo que significa amar a un hanyo".

Selló sus palabras con otro beso, esta vez uno más tierno y cuidadoso. Nuevamente, y sin romper el contacto con sus labios, la alzó en sus brazos. Una mano la mantenía apretada contra su pecho, mientras la otra sostenía sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas. Sus sentidos le decían donde debía pisar y que dirección seguir sin realmente mirar a donde iba.

Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que a los dos les sorprendió un poco estar ya en medio de la habitación de Kagome, cuando finalmente salieron del beso por la necesidad de respirar.

Inuyasha avanzó unos pasos más hasta estar cerca de la cama y con cuidado puso a Kagome de pie frente a él. Todo estaba en penumbras, sólo la luz de la luna y las estrellas se colaban por la ventana bañándoles a los dos con su brillo hermoso y seductor. La lluvia era la música de fondo, constante e hipnótica. Inuyasha no necesitaba ver mejor gracias a sus sentidos más desarrollados, y Kagome estaba agradecida que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo y su nerviosismo. Claro, de inmediato recordó los sentidos yokai y soltó un par de maldiciones mentales. Seguro que él notaba su corazón acelerado y el temblor de su cuerpo sin necesidad de luz.

Sus manos la dejaron para comenzar a soltar el obi que sostenía en su lugar su espada y su hitoe. Fue allí que a Kagome le golpeó en la cara y a toda velocidad la magnitud de lo que se disponía a hacer…

Iba a entregarse a Inuyasha… y era su primera vez con un hombre… o hanyo en este caso.

Inuyasha pareció sentir su inquietud y tan pronto dejó a Tessaiga contra la pared, tomó su mano con suavidad, llevándola hasta sus labios para besar sus nudillos con ternura. Era increíble, pero Inuyasha le estaba diciendo más en un simple gesto de lo que le había dicho con palabras en años.

"No tengas miedo. Yo voy a cuidar de ti, Kagome". Sin más, se inclinó sobre ella para capturar sus labios en otro beso, al tiempo que, tomándola por la cintura, empujó con cuidado su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbados sobre la cama. Inuyasha colocándose de lado para no aplastarla, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Así estuvieron un rato. Tan sólo compartiendo la intimidad de ese beso increíble. Saboreando los labios del otro. Mordiendo y succionando juguetonamente. Rozando con pasión sus lenguas en una batalla que ninguno de los dos quería ganar.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron frente con frente, mirándose a los ojos y diciendo mil cosas sin palabras. Kagome aun estaba nerviosa, pero totalmente segura de lo que vendría era lo correcto y que finalmente estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía. Ver a Inuyasha sobre ella, acariciando su rostro con una garra y sonriéndole, le quitaba el aliento. Él era verdaderamente hermoso. Su cabello plateado parecía brillar con la escasa luz y su piel pálida contrastaba con sus ojos rojizos e intensos… ¡sus ojos!

"¿Por qué han cambiado tus ojos, Inuyasha?".

La pregunta lo sacó de la profunda contemplación que él también hacía del rostro y la belleza de su Shirushi.

"Es el resultado de mi entrenamiento con el Clan", dijo con sencillez, apoyándose mejor en su codo para alzarse un poco más, y contemplar mejor sus reacciones. Su garra continuó con la caricia, trazando el contorno de su mejilla.

"¿Entrenamiento?... espera un momento, ¿Clan? ¿De qué clan hablas???"

"Te lo explicaré todo luego, pero lo que significa es que ahora tengo absoluto control sobre toda mi sangre yokai y su poder".

"¡Ohhh!"

Inuyasha sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado y él sabía que si alguien podía entender y apreciar lo que eso significaba para él, esa era Kagome. Este poder era lo que siempre había deseado y por lo que había estado dispuesto, incluso, a sacrificar su humanidad a la perla de Shikon por lograr. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sabía que algún día ibas a lograrlo… eres demasiado testarudo para permitir que se te escape tu propio poder".

"¡Heh, claro que si!".

Kagome levantó su mano y le acarició afectuosamente detrás de una de sus orejas, justo donde ella sabía que le gustaba más. El hanyo cerró los ojos inclinándose hacia su mano, indicando que estaba disfrutando el gesto. Para ella era una forma de felicitarlo y de divertirse también, pues adoraba cuando él bajaba sus defensas y se comportaba como un cachorro.

Completamente absortó, Inuyasha se dejó caer, hundiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Kagome. Allí, inhaló su intoxicante aroma, algo diluido con la humedad de la lluvia, y comenzó a devolverle el gesto, acariciándola con su nariz.

Solo hizo falta que rozara con su lengua la marca latiendo en su cuello para que Kagome detuviera la caricia en su oreja y arqueara su espalda, en un gesto de pasión no contenido. La sumisión era ahora remplazada por la necesidad de entrega total. Una serie de gemidos intensos siguieron a la continua succión puesta sobre la herida y el resto de su cuerpo reaccionó también con fuerza.

El olor de su sexo se intensificó en la nariz del hanyo, haciéndolo gruñir, excitado. Kagome estaba cada vez más húmeda. Había llegado el momento de tomarla y la verdad es que casi no se podía contener. Su propia erección latía dolorosa, pidiendo aliviar un impulso físico que era sólo un pálido reflejo de su verdadera necesidad de poseer y hacerse uno con su shirushi.

Volviendo a besarla, Inuyasha se irguió sobre ella, una mano deslizándose con urgencia por debajo de su blusa empapada de lluvia, hasta llegar a su busto. Con un giro de su muñeca, tanto blusa como brassier se partieron en dos, dejando sus senos al descubierto.

Instintivamente, Kagome trató de cubrir su desnudez pero Inuyasha detuvo hábilmente sus dos muñecas con una sola mano, apretándolas contra la almohada por encima de su cabeza. Su sola mirada la consumía, y Kagome se sintió tan indefensa pero a la vez tan incitada, que el delicioso y húmedo calor en su entrepierna se intensificó y sus pezones se pusieron, si era posible, más duros y firmes.

Una mano comenzó a masajear su seno derecho apretando el pezón con fuerza. Kagome cerró los ojos, gimiendo la intensidad de la caricia.

"Mírame, Kagome".

De inmediato abrió los ojos, volviendo a enamorarse de Inuyasha y de su sonrisa traviesa. "Quiero que veas todo lo que voy a hacerte".

Si no la mataba antes con la intensidad de sus palabras y caricias –que literalmente encendían su cuerpo en llamas– Kagome definitivamente no quería perderse de nada tampoco.

Sin aguardar respuesta, Inuyasha capturó su otro pezón en su boca y comenzó a estimularlo, succionándolo con fuerza y mordisqueándolo alternativamente. Su mano aflojó el agarre de las muñecas de Kagome y ella de inmediato se liberó para hundir las manos en el cabello plateado, urgiendo sus movimientos y caricias. El verlo allí, pegado a su seno la llenó de un sentimiento indescriptible entre la ternura y el deseo. Nunca imaginó que la intimidad pudiese ser tan hermosa y lo que antes le parecía vergonzoso y hasta escandaloso, ahora era natural y sublime.

Una serie de besos, ligeros como plumas, subieron entre sus senos y por su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, hasta cerrarse de nuevo en sus labios para ahogar sus risitas. Las manos de Inuyasha continuaron ocupadas acariciando cada curva de su pecho, mientras que ella se ocupaba de apartar la tela que impedía el contacto directo entre sus pieles.

Inuyasha se retiró repentinamente, irguiéndose lo suficiente para terminar de quitarse su hitoe y el kosode blanco que invariablemente usaba debajo. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Delgado, pero musculoso y bien proporcionado. Kagome cedió a sus impulsos de acariciar su pecho y abdominales. Era algo que siempre había deseado, cada vez que lo veía sin su ropa durante las muchas veces que había que curar sus heridas. Esta vez se dio el gusto y con ambas manos, recorrió su anatomía, memorizando cada parte, deleitándose en la turgencia de sus músculos y el contraste con la suavidad de su piel, perdiéndose en el calor sensual y el olor tan masculino que irradiaba.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?", estaba jugando con ella, y ella no pudo contener ni la risa ni el sonrojo.

"A mi me gusta cuando te sonrojas así para mi", continuó sin darle tiempo a responder, ubicándose esta vez completamente encima de ella. Con una rodilla separó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, y con cuidado dejó caer su peso. Kagome tuvo por primera vez una medida clara de que tan excitado estaba él.

¡Y era una medida muy grande!

De inmediato sintió algo de aprensión muy a su pesar, e Inuyasha lo detectó de inmediato. Terminando de acomodar parcialmente su peso en ella, se dedicó a besarla tratando de borrar cualquier duda que pudiera surgir. El momento de la primera unión iba a ser difícil para ella, y él quería que disfrutase tanto como fuese posible.

Así que de inmediato llevó su mano hasta uno de sus muslos, levantando su falda y deslizando sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior con rapidez. La reacción de Kagome fue instintiva, tratando de cerrar las piernas y revolviéndose para evitar el contacto, pero Inuyasha la tenía prácticamente inmovilizada bajo su peso.

El susto de Kagome por el repentino movimiento se disipó rápidamente en una sensación que la dejó literalmente ciega de placer. Los dedos del hanyo habían invadido su sexo, deslizándose entre los pliegues que ocultaban su clítoris y poniendo presión allí donde más lo necesitaba.

Inuyasha estudiaba cada movimiento y reacción, aprendiendo rápido qué la excitaba más y cómo debía acariciarla. Con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior para probarla.

"Inuyasha…ahhh".

Su nombre, gemido con tanta sensualidad y deseo, casi lo hizo bajarse los pantalones y cogérsela de una vez.

"¿Si, Kagome?", preguntó con maliciosa inocencia.

"Inu-ya…ahhh…".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era parte de su orgullo, primitivo y machista si se quiere, pero orgullo masculino al fin, el saberse capaz de proporcionar placer a su shirushi. Verla completamente pérdida en respuesta a sus caricias era un verdadero deleite, pero era hora de dar y tomar mucho más…

Tan rápido como había empezado, el hanyo retiró sus manos, dejando a Kagome con una sensación de vacío casi dolorosa. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha colocar sus propios dedos en su boca y saborear su esencia con abandono.

Kagome nunca había visto nada más erótico en su vida. Claro, a excepción de lo que estaba por ver a continuación.

Alzándose nuevamente, Inuyasha se puso en cuclillas entre sus piernas, y con un destello de sus garras se deshizo de la ropa que le quedaba. Así se quedo completamente expuesta a su mirada. Kagome resistió la urgencia de cubrir su intimidad con sus manos, segura de que él le impediría hacerlo.

Por unos segundos pensó que el hanyo se había quedado paralizado cuando, sin aviso, él bajó su rostro hasta su sexo y la tomó por asalto con su boca.

"¡Oh Kami…!"

Entonces olvido hasta su nombre con la intensidad del momento. Su espalda se arqueaba al ritmo de sus besos, de su lengua yendo y viniendo, imitando la presión y la cadencia que antes le aplicaran sus dedos. Sus manos buscaban con desesperación algo a lo que aferrarse. Las sabanas, su cabello, la almohada… lo que fuera que le diera un poco de norte a su mundo que rodaba sin parar.

El roce de sus colmillos la volvía completamente loca, mientras que Inuyasha saboreaba a placer el néctar dulce y cálido de su shirushi. Quería bebérsela toda. Devorarla hasta saciar un hambre que no tenía fin. Poseerla de mil y una formas hasta quedar los dos agotados.

La penetró con su lengua y el mundo de Kagome dio un giro violento a la derecha, dejándola ciega en el apogeo de un placer que vibraba en su vientre rítmicamente, sacudiendo cada parte de su cuerpo y haciéndola gritar.

Cuando el mundo volvió a enfocarse, Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, literalmente relamiéndose los labios con una media sonrisa maliciosa. Sus ojos velados por el deseo intenso de poseer aun más. Bajó su rostro para besarla y Kagome se sorprendió disfrutando su propio sabor en sus labios. Ya estaba perdida y sin ticket de retorno.

"No puedo contenerme más, Kagome. Te necesito…". Susurró contra su boca, mordisqueando y succionando su labio inferior juguetonamente, pero esperando sin duda su consentimiento.

La verdad, ella no sabía bien cómo contestarle, así que hizo algo espontáneo, si bien temerario para una inexperta como ella: llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Inuyasha y rápidamente comenzó a deslizarla entre su ropa hacia la erección que podía sentir claramente contra el epicentro de su propia pasión.

El hanyo se movió un poco sin decir palabra, tratando de facilitarle el acceso a su miembro, al tiempo que fascinado por la mujer que un minuto se ruboriza avergonzada y el otro hace algo completamente audaz como… _¡Oh por Kami!._

La mano de Kagome había hecho contacto con su pene cerrándose sobre él y acariciándolo experimentalmente. El hanyo simplemente no podía dominar más los gemidos violentos que salían del fondo de su garganta junto con su nombre. Todas sus fantasías con Kagome juntas no le hacían justicia a lo intenso de sentir su mano tocándolo de ese modo. Llevando su propia mano sobre la suya, le indicó el ritmo y la presión con la que debía masturbarlo. Ella enseguida tomó nota y siguió con más seguridad sus caricias, excitada a más no poder al ver con que facilidad el poderoso hanyo era vulnerable a su toque. También estaba embobada con el contraste entre la suavidad de la piel y la dureza de su pene, y hubiera podido seguir horas haciéndolo gemir y temblar de placer, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

Retirando su mano saltó fuera de la cama y terminó de desvestirse.

La visión de un Inuyasha completamente desnudo, tan bello como mortífero, irradiando todo ese poder desde sus brillantes ojos rojizos, la dejó sin aire. Sintió un vacío en el estomago al fijar los ojos en su sexo erecto, y ver la cadencia animal con la que se movía, como si estuviera listo para saltar sobre ella y devorarla.

Y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer.

Agarrándola por debajo de las rodillas haló su cuerpo hacia el suyo, acercándola al borde de la cama. Se inclinó para besarla y abrazarla, al tiempo que la alzaba hasta ponerla de pie frente a él.

Cuando rompió el beso, la miró por unos instantes, completamente desnuda y temblando en sus brazos. La ansiedad y el deseo en su mirada sólo lo excitaban más.

Tomándola por los hombros la hizo girar, dejando su espalda contra su pecho. Sus garras se deslizaron por su cabello, apartándolo todo hacia un lado y dejando la parte de atrás de su cuello al descubierto.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Tenía miedo. El poder que irradiaba su cuerpo era palpable, y la marca en su cuello comenzó a latir con más fuerza y de forma dolorosa, como respondiendo a una llamada hecha sin palabras.

Las manos de Inuyasha se colocaron firmemente sobre sus caderas por respuesta. No había nada que pudiera hacer para facilitarle las cosas a Kagome. Tenía que cerrar la marca de su shirushi y esta era la única forma de hacerlo.

Empujando con su cuerpo, la hizo inclinarse sobre la cama hasta apoyar sus manos, luego alzándola un poco más hasta que tuvo ambas rodillas apoyadas también. Con una mano separó más sus piernas, bajando sus caderas a la altura justa. Mientras, Kagome cerró los ojos, apretando la sábana bajo sus manos y tratando de calmar su respiración. Esto iba a doler, y la energía que despedía Inuyasha la tenía paralizada y a decir verdad algo mareada, pero sólo podía obedecer. Solo _quería _obedecer. Aun con miedo, Kagome quería ser suya de una vez.

Entonces sintió su cuerpo inclinarse sobre ella, cubriéndola desde atrás como un manto. Sus manos sostenían con firmeza sus caderas, su pene comenzando un roce rítmico contra su sexo, que ya estaba completamente húmedo nuevamente. Colocó su boca cerca de su oreja, succionando un poco el lóbulo antes de susurrarle roncamente...

"Grita para mi, Kagome".

Las palabras salieron casi como un gruñido animal, haciéndola temblar entre el deseo y la ansiedad. Sintió su boca moverse hasta la parte posterior de su cuello donde, sin aviso, la mordió con fuerza al tiempo que la penetró de golpe, rompiendo su virginidad y haciéndola gritar en verdad.

Sus brazos cedieron al dolor en sus entrañas, pero la mordida la tenía atrapada, lo que sólo le causó más sufrimiento. Inuyasha estaba inmóvil, tan sólo temblando ligeramente como único testimonio del esfuerzo evidente que hacía por contenerse. Estaba dejando que se ajustara a él, a su tamaño invadiéndola y a su fuerza envolviéndola toda. Y en verdad, en esos segundos, Kagome se encontró teniendo nuevas sensaciones, sobreponiéndose en algo a la intensidad del dolor.

No, no todas eran nuevas. Algunas las había sentido antes, cuando la mordió por primera vez. Sólo que ahora eran más claras, más intensas. Sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de un humano ordinario… eran más parecidos a los de un hanyo.

Claro, ahora la energía de Inuyasha no rebotaba contra su cuerpo, ahora fluía dentro de ella también, dándole parte de su fuerza, de sus sentidos, de su poder. Haciéndolos literalmente, uno.

Kagome movió experimentalmente sus caderas con cuidado, y un latigazo de dolor la hizo encogerse.

Aun así, no se sobreponía a la sensación increíble de sentirlo dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Inuyasha le respondió ajustando también sus caderas, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo de penetración, lo que de inmediato provocó un suspiro de alivio.

Evidentemente más cómoda, Kagome pronunció su nombre y de inmediato Inuyasha comenzó a moverse, con toda la lentitud que era capaz de lograr en esos momentos.

Con cada penetración el dolor se aliviaba, pero la sensación de incomodidad era demasiado grande. Con cada penetración el ritmo aumentaba junto con la presión y la potencia. Rápidamente, Inuyasha estaba golpeando sus caderas con fuerza contra su sexo, gruñendo y aumentando también la presión en la mordida.

Sumisión, amor, reciprocidad, sacrificio, pasión, entrega, obediencia, respeto, cariño, protección, deseo, seguridad… todo pasaba por su mente y su corazón, y su alma respondía sin dudar a todas.

"Si…".

Kagome sintió la mano de Inuyasha deslizarse desde su cadera hasta hundirse en la humedad entre sus piernas, acariciando su centro nervioso, y poniendo en cada movimiento la fuerza justa para hacer desaparecer lentamente la incomodidad. Lo suficiente al menos como para hacerla encontrar de nuevo ese umbral de placer que le permitía disfrutar por encima del dolor.

Rápidamente se encontró jadeando, el calor que provocaban sus dedos expertos se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y tuvo entonces plena conciencia de la sensación increíble que el roce constante de la penetración, forzando el espacio en su interior, provocaba en ambos.

Se abandonó de nuevo al orgasmo, la presión rítmica de los músculos vaginales desencadenando a su vez el éxtasis del hanyo, que con un gruñido dejó su esencia con movimientos algo más erráticos, pero bombeando con fuerza hasta saciar sus instintos, y acabar con el último tremor de su cuerpo.

Los dos se desmoronaron en la cama, completamente exhaustos. Sólo entonces, Inuyasha soltó la mordida, de inmediato succionando el lugar para detener la sangre. Enfocando con esfuerzo sus ojos, aun ciegos de placer, pudo distinguir como comenzaba a formarse la marca que sellaba definitivamente su conexión con su shirushi. Kagome gimió de nuevo con el dolor de lo que parecía un hierro candente quemándola en la base de su cuello.

Inuyasha la abrazó lo mejor que pudo, susurrando tonterías en su oído y reconfortándola con caricias. Una a una bebió de las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos hasta que la marca terminó de formarse. Una gemela había aparecido al mismo tiempo en el cuello del hanyo, así que cuando él sintió el dolor comenzar a ceder, se movió con cuidado, saliendo de ella y dejándose caer de lado, al tiempo que la arrastraba hasta recostarla contra su pecho.

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a ella con un afecto imposible de medir con palabras. Sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones se igualaron. Estaban cubiertos de sudor, agotados y aun bastante mojados por la lluvia, pero nada podía impedir el disfrute de esa sensación increíble de descansar el uno en el abrazo del otro, completamente satisfechos no sólo física, sino espiritualmente.

No hacia falta decir nada. Los dos se comprendían ahora a un nivel muy distinto. Había mucho que contar y explicar, cierto. Pero eso podía esperar hasta mañana. Ahora sólo necesitaban disfrutar del contacto íntimo tan añorado por ambos, y descansar.

Porque, la verdad, Inuyasha estaba lejos de haber saciado su sed de Kagome por esa noche, y ella también quería seguir explorando el cuerpo de su adorado hanyo.

Con una mano Inuyasha los cubrió lo mejor que pudo con el cobertor revuelto bajo sus cuerpos.

Renovando el abrazo, le susurró con cariño…

"Tuyo por siempre, Shirushi".

-o-

-Insomnio a modo de Epílogo-

Era justo medianoche. Kagome no sabía porque, pero esta noción la asaltó repentinamente. _Media noche._ _Aquí es donde todo empieza y termina._ _Donde la noche se convierte en día y los días llegan a su fin…_

No podía negar que estaba exhausta, sin embargo el sueño parecía evadirla. El subir y bajar del pecho de Inuyasha la arrullaba placidamente. Su calor y los latidos de su corazón en su oído le daban la seguridad de estar protegida y de ser amada.

Ya no tenía ni dudas ni temores. Todas se habían disipado con cada caricia y cada gemido que sacudieron sus cuerpos. Con sus nombres dichos en pleno éxtasis de pasión y entrega. No había donde ocultarse cuando desnudabas tu alma para compartirla con tu shirushi.

Todo estaba claro ahora, y si bien el futuro le presentaba aun muchas interrogantes, Kagome ya no les tenía miedo, sino ganas. Ganas para enfrentarlas y encontrar las soluciones al lado de Inuyasha.

Después de todo el viejo Myoga tenía razón. Era necesario ser shirushi para entender verdaderamente su significado. No había nada que pudiera comparársele, ni forma de describirlo que pudiese abarcar todo lo vasto de una relación semejante. Llevando su mano a la parte posterior de su cuello, sintió –no sin dolor– la marca circular que se había quemado en su piel como una especie de tatuaje tribal, y que tenía su gemelo en el cuello del hanyo. Era el símbolo único de que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para verlo mejor, pero Kagome no podía evitar sentirse tontamente romántica al respecto.

Levantando ligeramente el rostro, se dedicó a contemplar a su querido hanyo durmiendo. Su semblante completamente relajado era testimonio de la confianza y seguridad que compartían ahora.

Una ola de afecto la asaltó en ese instante. Esto era lo correcto, lo natural y sólo podía lamentar que les hubiera tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta. Aunque, por otro lado, las cosas habían llegado en buen momento en realidad, pues antes quizás ninguno de los dos hubiera estado preparado para abordar una relación más complicada en medio de la cacería de fragmentos.

El hanyo se movió bajo ella levemente murmurando en sueños. Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Kagome. En ese momento, si alguien le hubiera preguntado que significaba shirushi, ella hubiera contestado con una sola palabra:

¡Todo!

-o-

_Es el Final… o el comienzo de todo,_

_Es medianoche,_

_Donde el día comienza,_

_y la noche llega a su fin._

-o-

-o-

Glosario:

"Osaeru" – Detener, empujar o sostener hacia abajo.

"Kosode" – especie de camisa blanca usada como ropa interior.

Lyrics:

U2 – Lemon / Zooropa

Pearl Jam – Smile / No Code

-o-

**NDA **

¡Está terminado! Para celebrar hay Fanart de Shirushi en innerangel(.)deviantart(.)com. De nuevo mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que me han animado tanto a escribir. ¿Qué les pareció el lemon?... hacía tiempo que no escribía uno.

Ahora me toca pasar a otro fandom: Naruto. Todo sea por Kakashi-sensei!

Nos leemos pronto.

Angel


End file.
